The midnight sun oneshot series
by AAThanatos
Summary: This will be a long series of one shots. No actual story lines just moments in the soangelo world of first love. There will be smut and fluff and heartache all of those emotions. Some will be dirty some will be clean depends how the boys feel that day!
1. A kiss at the beach

**These will be a series of one shots with chapters so follow the story if you want to see what happens through the years with these two. Yes there will be smut and fluff rated M**

 ** _The midnight sun oneshot series!_**

Will Solace was beautiful. After three days in the infirmary Nico could get him out of his mind. A fact that actually left him rather mad at himself. Years of obsession over Percy have told him that this was a fruitless endeavor. But than again... this was different. Will Solace is actually Gay that's already leaps and bounds more likely than Percy ever was. Plus Will made Nico feel things that he hadn't really felt with Percy. With Percy it was adoration with a mixture of obsession and hatred. With Will... well let's just say that Nico had never experienced the whole face getting red heat behind the ears heart racing funny feeling below his waist before he met Will.

Nico was back in Hades cabin fully whole physically and ready to try and stay in one place for once. While the big 7 and him were on their quest Hades must have had an inkling that Nico needed a pick me up since their talk in the church and took it upon himself to redo the cabin while he was gone. It looked more like his room in the underworld. Lots of blacks and reds but in a classy way not a vampire way. All the coffin bunks were removed in place of a few actual private rooms and bathrooms. Four poster beds with black gossamer and skull sidetables which he assumed was an inside joke from his dad from the church. With that and the kitchen and living area made up of obsidian and dark woods his father really worked hard to give Nico a place to stay long term without issue.

Tossing and turning in his bed he heard someone open his door.

"Hey Angel time to wake up its beach day!"

Fucking Will Solace...

"Will I swear to my father that if you don't leave and let me sleep I'll kill you!"

Will jumps on the bed.

"Cmon Neeks get dressed we are all going to the sound and I'm going to be lonely if you don't come"

"You have like a hundred siblings and a million friends you will not be lonely!"

"Yeah but only one Son of Hades on my life and I need him there to make my day complete!"

Nico mumbled in Italian into his pillow cursing the fact that his stupid crush was being stupid. Bouncing on his bed... OMG Will is on his bed! Nico shot right up and out of the covers.

"Will why are you in my bed!"

"Cause you wouldn't wake up?"

"Yeah ... ha... well out!"

Jumping off the bed will crossed the room to Nico.

"Tell me your coming to the beach."

"Fine you win I'll meet you there."

"Nope I'm sitting here in your personal space until I see you in swim trunks and a towel. "

Rolling his eyes Nico went to his closet picked out a few items and retreated to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and what not he stared at himself in the mirror. His body had changed during the quest and he hadn't even realized it. As small framed as he was he was all

Muscle now. His hair was long and raven black contrasting starkly with his pale skin. The door opened.

"Wow death boy you are looking beach ready!"

"Shut up Solace!"

at the beach

Nico was sitting in a lounger under a black umbrella reading a few magazines Piper gave him. He used these to disguise the fact that the whole time he was sneaking peeks at Will. This was Wills element. Sun and sand. He looked mouth watering with salt water and grains of sand stuck to his body. Care free and just glowing for everyone to behold. Going back to his Italian Vogue Will started running up to him.

"Hey Neeks can you put a layer on me?"

"What?"

"Sun block."

Nico looked up and gulped. Will was asking him to touch his body. Silently he took tube of sunscreen as will sat in front of him. Applying the lotion he massaged it into every inch of Will back eliciting moans that made Nico flush red.

"Nico has anyone ever told you that you have very strong hands?"

"Only the people I've killed"

"I can never tell if your joking..."

"Yeah my dad thinks the same thing"

"Hey listen did you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure I was getting bored reading about whatever's in that mag."

Walking along the sound Nico got a lot of wolf whistles from the girls on the beach. Nico had never really thought of himself as attractive but he paid no mind to the girls. Will on the other hand had to bring it up.

"Looks like you have your choice of the roster this year!"

"No thank you I'm not interested."

"Oh you into mortals?" I could see that. Less problems and no powers to compete with."

"No I just... they are not my type"

"What's your type?"

... blonde... tall...ripped...male...

"You know just uh.. not them"

Will stopped and almost had Nico trip over him.

"Why are you playing the pronoun game?"

"Pronoun game?"

"Yeah you never refer to girls and girls you refer to them as... them, they, that."

"Oh I just .. I don't know I just never thought about girls that way"

"What about guys?"

squeak!

"Um well " he looked around and realized no one was around.

"Yeah I guess yeah I'm kinda into guys more I guess"

" is that the first time you admitted that?"

" No Jason knows he was the first."

"So like you only admit it to blondes?"

Pushing Wills shoulder Will caught Nicos wrist and pulled him close. Nico was trembling at the proximity. Not sure what to do he saw Will face inch closer and closer to his. BREATH NICO BREATH his brain screamed at him. Will lips lightly brushed his own. Out of his mind by the sensation he grabbed Wills face deepening the kiss. Will reached around Nicos waist pulling him in. Sliding his tongue across Nicos lower lip asking for entrance Nico granted it to him. Nicos tongue swirled around Wills fighting for dominance in each other's mouths. A low groan came from Will as the kiss went on. Soon they found themselves on the sand just making out not parting unless they had to breathe.

"So uh Nico would you like to go out sometime?"

"Yeah I guess only if you want to I don't know what I'm saying stop me please just stop me because I won't stop myself..."

Will breaks the rant with another kiss.


	2. The Poconos

**Nico and Wills first time! Underage drinking and smut ahead of you don't like them don't read this is obviously rated M! I own nothing these are all uncle Ricks characters! Please review and follow if you like these one shots there will be more coming!**

 **The poconos !**

Will had been dating the Notorious Nico Di Angelo for 6 months now. Their first date was a beautiful stroll down the board walk of Venice beach California. Nico liked to shadow travel them to different locations for dates. Will was stunned of how much of the country he got to see dating Nico. Also since Will came with him he was able to supervise his health keeping the love of his life from fading.

Will wanted to tell Nico that he loved him. Fear kept him from the admission. Nico was so touchy about anything and everything it kind of felt like e was constantly walking on eggshells with him. The first time he tried to kiss him in public Nico shadow traveled on accident. They had finally got to the point where holding hands and cheek pecks were acceptable. Will was getting a bit antsy at this point in their relationship. Secret heated makeout sessions were as far as they gone and Will really wanted to take their physical status up a notch

Will walked into the Hades cabin waiting on Nico to get ready for their 6 month anniversary. Will didn't know where they were going but Will was excited. Nico filled his life with adventure and every date was a totally new experience. Through the month he got to see a side of Nico not many people got to see. Nico laughed more and smiled often. Soon he was getting in touch with a more feminine side of himself that Will never knew existed. Nail polish and little bit of make up started showing up on Nicos style and Will loved it. More and more he was becoming who he truly was without shame or fear. Will wished he could become as comfortable as Nico. He made it look effortless.

Hearing the bathroom door open Will saw Nico come out in just a towel around his waist. The water dipping from his hair looked rain cascading down his body and soon Will was picturing Nico in the shower. Walking up to him Nico took Wills chin and closed his gaping mouth.

"Take a picture it last longer!"

"Wah uh sorry I've just never seen you... ya know"

"Half naked?"

"Yeah"

"Well it's just a body and your a doctor I'm sure you have seen lots of people half naked "

"I have but I haven't wanted to touch them the way I want to touch you "

Nico blushed scarlet. Leaning down he brushed his lips chastely against Wills.

"Well if it's a show your looking for then play your cards right."

Nico walked away towards his room and pulled the towel off right before he entered the room giving Will a great view of his perfectly toned ass. Will went to the sink rinsing his face with cold water trying to calm his heart from what he just saw. Was this Nicos way of telling him he was ready? Will wouldn't push it. Nico wasn't the type that moved to quick or loved physical affection the way will did. After a few moments Nico came out of the room wearing a ramones tshirt that was atleast 2 sizes to small for him paired with ripped black skinny jeans. He was mouth watering.

"Where we going?"

"I was thinking... we could stay over somewhere"

"Oh.. like where?"

"The... poconos?"

"What's that?"

"Just a little place Persephone mentioned she said it was outdoorsy and quiet."

"Why are we staying over?"

"Cause I've just been feeling a little stretched ya know I figured maybe a day to recover would help. We can.. get separate rooms of your more comfortable with it my dad is setting it up so we don't have to worry about paying for it or whatever. It's a birthday gift."

"No I'm fine sharing a room with you we don't need sep... wait is it your birthday?"

"Kinda"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Cause it's not a big deal Will I don't like birthdays... I'm like in my 80s it's kind of depressing"

"Your not physically in your 80s and you know it "

"Still my dad made a big production about it since there are no quests or wars he said he owed me one so his wife said something about this place and how it would be a great date. And she said that half the reason to go was the hotels so she insisted that we stay there overnight."

"So Hades is giving us a romantic weekend in the poconos?"

"I guess it's to make up for the trouble, the time lapse, and lack of normal teenage life."

"Yeah I guess Prom and homecoming ain't exactly in the card for us is it?"

"But I guess we will always have camp" ( fluttered eyelashes mockingly )

"Nope just murder and war with the occasional weekend away with your boyfriend"

"See I knew you would understand"

With bags packed Nico grabbed Wills hand and drew the shadows around them. It's was always a weird feeling. Nico found it comforting but Will had other ideas on the travel method. The shadows were cold and almost wet feeling. Funny enough every time he shadow traveled besides the cold creeping darkness he always tasted orange in his mouth every time he arrived. He would have to remember to ask Will if the same thing happens to him. Arriving infront of a door envelope was tacked to the front. Nico tore it off and opened it.

" Everything is taken care of no need to check in or out I have one of the Harpies

Care of that for you. You have reservations at the restaurant downstairs at 7pm I

Suggest you both clean up and head down. The meal is already paid for. Have fun

and be safe...

-Hades/papa"

Nico nodded in approval. His dad had really come through but if he had to be honest with himself his dad always came through. Sometimes he actually felt bad for other demi gods. There godly parents didn't pay them a fraction of the attention Hades showed him and Hazel. 2 key cards fell out of the envelope and he used one to enter. Then his jaw dropped and his face set itself on fire.

This... was ... embarrassing! The room was extravagant. Two stories and fireplace decked out with the nicest stuff but that was not what embarrassed him. Nico had expected a room with cabinish features and two queen beds. Most hotel rooms had two beds. This... this was a "Fuck Hut". It had a bathtub that you had to walk up stairs to get into because it looked like a champagne glass. The bed was round and rotating. There was chocolate strawberries and cream next to said rotating bed. Nico was going to kill Persephone!

"Uh Neeks um.. did we have a talk that I don't remember?"

"I'm going to kill them!"

"Babe it's not bad I just.. were you hoping we would..."

"No no no! That's not what this was I was just trying to.."

Nico began to see black spots in the corners of his vision. Breathing seemed to be difficult. Swaying Will caught him and lowered him into a near by couch. Panic had set in. Full blown panic attack. Yeah sure he had teased Will this morning with the towel thing but he was feeling a bit brave and he wasn't close to Will. It's not that he didn't want to be with Will he did and it was getting more and more apparent to Nico that Will was struggling and wanting to speed up their physical side of their relationship. If his father hadn't pulled this stunt than who knows he may have decided that tonight was a good night to take another step but this was just blatant "I'm going to Fuck you" type of room. Was he ready? He wanted this right? Oh what did Will think of all this! No answers entered his mind. If he had to be honest the answer was yes he was ready but the pressure of this room just caught I'm out left field. Will was calming him down.

"Baby are you with me are you ok?"

"Yeah I just.. Will that's uh not why I brought.. I didn't know.."

"I know darling I know calm down I can see that you didn't know "

"It's it's not that I don't want.. I just.. I don't know .. "

"How about we just get ready for dinner huh?"

"Yeah ok"

Putting himself together he put his bag on the floor and stopped the gods damned bed from rotating! Getting some stuff together he gathered himself in the bathroom to change. Oh great the bathroom has a heart shaped tub... oh she was going to pay. Taking out the clothes he had just bought he decided that since this was a nice place he was going to dress up for once. Piper had helped him along with Annabeth picking out new stuff to wear for this weekend. Jason had helped him pick out cologne and accessories. Jason also gave him a bit of a sex talk before he got back to camp.

 _"So you read the stuff I gave you right" Jason droned._

 _"Yeah Jay I got all theory down"_

 _"If you feels pressure just say no you don't have to.."_

 _"Jay I know I just don't know what I'm doing what if it's bad?"_

 _"Your first times always bad. It will be over in 5 minutes "_

 _"Really sex is only 5 minutes?"_

 _"The first time yeah."_

 _" I only read the basic stuff what if he wants to do stuff that's more.. advanced"_

 _"Neeks he's the same age as you roughly I don't think he will get fancy"_

 _" I read all these French articles with Piper I about died"_

 _"Yeah me to.. i didn't read them but piper showed.. nevermind"_

 _"She made you do the thing with straps didn't she"_

 _"(Blushing) that's none of your .. yeah well we had to try it right?"_

 _"Did you Jason? Did you have to try it? Or did she charmspeak.."_

 _*claps hands over Nicos mouth_

 _"Yeah some charmspeak may have been involved"_

 _" Dude I'm not sure if that's rape or not but be careful "_

 _"It's not I swear it's just forced convincing to_ agree"

Nico was terrified for Jason to say the least. Taking out his stuff he slipped into a fresh pair of Calvin Kline boxer briefs. Next was a charcoal grey pair of skinny jeans (non ripped! That means their nice!) and a white button down Prada shirt. Piper suggested he lighten up his wardrobe for nicer events. After putting on all the stuff Jason picked out including a watch and nicer earrings than black beat up loops he fixed his hair and put on the cologne. Here goes nothing. Stepping out of the bathroom Will was getting dressed next to the bed. Well looks like he had the same idea as Nico. He was clad in all black and full length pants! He looked delicious.

"Well this is a nice switch in wardrobe for both of us"

"Yeah thought I'd stay within the no color spectrum while lightening my pallet"

"Piper?"

"Yeah"

"Ha well you look amazing let's get some food shall we?"

Will came over and kissed Nicos forehead reaching for his hand. Walking to the restaurant the nerves started to calm down. The memory of the room was fading as they went into the log cabin inspired 3 star dining area.

"We have a reservation at 7pm"

The nice blonde with merlot lipstick did a quick double take at the two before her.

"Ok are you guys Norman or Holmes ?"

Will scrunched his face in confusion. Nico leaned forward to answer.

"Holmes "

"Right this way!"

She lead both of them to the perfect table right infront of a window that was wall to ceiling allowing them to see the forest outside.

"Holmes?"

"Dad is obsessed with Sherlock "

"Ah I guess he's borrowing your Netflix password?"

"Yes but I made him make his own profile "

No menus were on the table but a nice waiter came over with a bottle of very expensive wine. He dropped a small mouthful in a glass and handed it to Nico to taste.

"Yes that shall do"

Waiter placed the bottle in a bucket of ice and left them only to return with their first course. It was only the size of a bite or two but it looked like a small beef Wellington.

"Ok Death boy I'm a small town guy and this is all over my head what's up with the wine thing?"

"They give you a small sample to taste before they charge you to make sure it's the right wine."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm Italian and emit happened at every restaurant my mother took me to."

Will looked at Nicos face as he said those words. A bittersweet look.

"And the tiny appetizer?"

"An amuse bouche"

"Amused what?"

"Amuse Bouche it's a sampling of what the whole meal is supposed to be like to give you an idea of what your in for."

"I'm never going to be as classy as you"

"Good cause remembering all this classy shit is tiring "

They lapsed into a comfortable conversation of Nico getting charm school lessons and learning which fork to use when. Will had been to something called quintillion in Texas. Mostly the same stuff but he hadn't been able to remember any of the dinner stuff. The wine made Nico brave. Strolling back to the room they both were atleast a bottle deep and not experienced drinkers.

"So your dad gets us a room and pays for wine and dinner. Why? We are just kids I'm really surprised they didn't card us they just brought it over?"

"My dad is a very convincing man in every form. For all I know there might be some mist around us to make us look older than we are. As for why my dads ok with all this it's because he thinks I'm a man."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that in his mind he hasn't quite caught up to modern age when it comes to what's appropriate. He thinks that your a man at 14. That was marrying age back in the day. He doesn't know that it's changed."

"Ha well that explains a few things."

Stumbling through the door together laughing at themselves they find the couch and light a fire. Sitting so close to Will he reached for this collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. This was both a new and old feeling. Nico was used to kissing Will and feeling his body on his. That's the old feeling the comfortable feeling. The new feeling was the tipsy feeling as he kissed him and the bravery he felt while kissing him. His hands explored Wills clothed body more than ever before. Running his hands under his shirt he could feel Wills erection digging into his hip. This was the moment. He had to make up his mind. To take this further or put on the breaks.

Fuck it

"Will?" Nico whispered as will was trailing his mouth along Nicos jawline.

"Yeah babe?" Continued down to Nicos collar bone.

"Would you want to move this to somewhere more... comfortable?"

"I'm comfortable babe did you need me to adjust?"

"I mean somewhere with more space." He brushed the palm of his hand over Wills bulge causing Will to moan into Nicos shoulder. As Will brought his face up to look at Nico finally realizing what he was implying Nico saw how his eyes were dark and barely any speck of blue was visible accept for a small lapis ring around a blown out pupil. Will was ready and Will wanted him. Grabbing Nico up from the couch allowing Nico to wrap his legs to wrap around Wills waist as he carried him to the large round bed. Kissing Will the entire ride he was thrown onto the bed.

Nico thought Will was going to jump on top of him but surprising him again he just stood before him one knee on the bed look down at him. Unbuttoning his shirt slowly with one hand. Will was gazing at him so intensely Nico thought his heart might burst out of his chest. Where he usually felt constantly cold the heat that was running through his body started to make him tremble. Will shirt fell to the floor and Will was wearing a black tank top that was so tight it looked painted on. Nico fought the urge to rip it to shreds with his teeth.

Leaning over Nico he started undoing the front of his white shirt. He was going to do it he was going to give Will his body. He never liked being touched but this was so different. So personal so needed.

"Are you sure ?"

"I-I'm sure just go slow ok?"

"I will I promise. If you wanna stop just say so ok?"

"Ok. Hey Will? Have you done this before?"

Will stopped moving

"Yeah my ex and I yeah. Well not really ex but late boyfriend. His name was Chad son of Demeter. He died during a quest about 8months before we got together. I'm sorry I never told you I just couldn't find the right time to bring it up."

"Did y-you love him?"

"Not in the same way I love you. With chad is was a very physical thing and as much as I miss him I'm not sure we would have worked out in the end. We didn't talk the way you and I talk. "

"You l-love me?"

"Of course I do Nico!"

"Ti amo Will"

Will understood that small bit of Italian. Nico was both relieved and saddened by Wills confession. Atleast one of them knew what to do. The thought that he had lost someone though really made Nico love him more.

Nico removed his shirt and crawled on top on Will. Kissing him deep and with so much passion Will reached his hands around to feel his behind. Grind against Will was driving him crazy making him lose himself on the moment. In that moment he would do anything Will wanted he was his. Things started to move quicker. Clothes were flying off on all directions until nothing but skin was between them. Will took his time with the foreplay. Nico was worried about his appearance but Will put those thoughts to a halt worshiping his body from head to toe. Running his mouth over every inch of him. When Will took Nico into his mouth he thought he would come undone at the seems. Harsh and heavy pants escaped Nico. Nothing this perfect could be happening right now. Getting slowly Will reached into his back pack and removed a small lube bottle and a golden wrapper. Nico froze.

"Why is it gold? I've only seen them in like grey and black wrappers?"

"Um it's because it's a magnum.."

"What's that mean?"

Will looked down at his throbbing length and Nicos eyes followed actually seeing it for the first time. He had felt it against him but actually seeing it! How was that ever going to fit inside him!

"Oh so it's a bigger size.."

"Yes. Your not far off babe I bet you could fit in one of these"

"Ha yeah well... wait why is your different then.. do they all look different?!"

"Nico I'm circumcised, your not" rolls the condom onto himself

"What's that mean?"

Will lubed his fingers up and rubbed some over the condom. Laying over him Will parted his legs and pressed a finger inside him slowly. As he did that he explained to distract Nico.

"It means that you still have the foreskin you were born with. I had mine cut off as a baby. It's a pretty standard practice now in America. Even if you weren't born when you were you might still have this because you were born in Italy. Don't worry about it I like it. It's natural. "

Kissing down Nicos neck he slid on another finger. Nico couldn't talk anymore. As much as the feeling felt foreign to him and slightly intrusive it also felt so right. Will raised an eyebrow at him and crooked his finger inside him. Overwhelming waves of pleasure consumed Nico. The third finger slipped in and nico started to pant hard. Getting needy he rolled his hands through Wills hair. Gripping the nape and moving with his fingers. Pulling them out he wiped his hand on the blanket and positioned himself over Nico.

"You ready?"

"Yes please Will"

"You sure? I don't know..."

"Please gods damn it Will just put it in already!"

"Oh do I have the almighty son of Hades and the ghost king begging for me?"

"Yes yes you do now please I need you Will please"

Pushing himself inside Nico never felt so much intense pressure. It was good and bad pain. Luckily Will had prepped him and stretched him well. Will stopped once he reached the hilt. His eyes closed and his jaw slacked as he entered Nico at a deliciously slow pace. He waited for Nico to give him the go ahead to start moving. After a moment Nico kissed will and whispered into his mouth to move. They were breathing the same air. The pain started to fade. Everything got really intense really quickly. Will building the feeling in his gut and right before he would stop and slow down. Over and over this happened bringing Nico to the edge of glory then letting it linger back down. In between biting his lower lip and teasing Nicos dick with a free hand Will sat up finally and put Nicos knees on his shoulders. Moving quick he hit Nicos sweet spot over and over again causing Nico to make very embarrassing moans and calling Wills name like a litany of prayer. Every hit built Nico up until..

"Ahhh WILL! OHHH TI AMO! TI AMO!"

Nico released all over his stomach. Will rode him through the orgasam and released soon after breathing harsh and collapsing on top of him. Still inside him he kissed Nico long and sweet. Pulling out he rolled to his side and tied the condom off and threw it into the waste basket looking in the side table Will found some towels. Wiping Nico off he curled into his boyfriend with synchronized breathing. Looking at the clock Nico realized him and Will had been having sex for two hours.

"Jason lied.."

"About what?"

"He said sex only takes 5 minutes."

"Oh well I feel bad for piper then"

"Is it always that great?"

"I've never had sex that great. That.. was.. the best.. ever"

"Yeah ya think?"

"Happy birthday Neeks! Your a man now!"

"I may be a man but I'm sticky and quite sore. In a good way though"

"Well then I guess that champagne hot tub is calling our name then?"

"Oh fuck yes!"


	3. Gay club!

**rated mature. I own none of these characters.**

 **Nico and the girls go to the gay club and end up in a sleep over!**

So apparently Nico was going out tonight. All the girls were together and Will and him were invited to girls night. Will wouldn't show up til much later due to his long infirmary hours and the latest outbreak of Ares kids being cursed by the Demeter kids to grow roots in weird places. Reyna and Hazel came on from New Rome and they were both staying in his cabin. Luckily since the remodel he had extra separate bedrooms unlike the other cabins. Chiron had decided to redo most of the other cabins too since Annabeth made a point that maybe the year rounders should get bedrooms instead of bunks. All the girls were in full swing.

Piper was doing Reynas hair, Annabeth was picking out stuff for Nico to wear. His cabin had been proclaimed the get ready cabin since most of the party was staying there. Hazel was painting Nicos nails black with a little sun on the pinky. Nico hadn't told her about Will yet. The other girls kept their mouth shut so that he could have that talk with her alone. Sitting on his bed holding out his hands for her he decided of right now was the moment.

"Haze where are we going tonight!?"

"A club in the city. Piper scored us spots on the guest list and fake IDs"

"Chirons ok with that?"

"Neeks we are war Vets with dangerous powers and almost no parents. I think we are given different standards "

"Your not wrong"

"Plus I've never been to a gay club I can't wait!"

"We are going to a Gay club?!"

"Yeah I thought you might find a boy there ya know?"

"I uh.. I have a boy... I'm dating Will. Have been for about 8 months actually"

"What why didn't you tell me!"

"Cause I didn't know how you felt about the whole thing. Back in our time people were killed and committed for it and I didn't want you to hate me... wait I never told you I was gay!"

"No I guessed that part. I'm from New Orleans Neeks I've run into my fair share of what my mother used to call "the two spirited ones"

"Two spirited ones?"

"Yeah it's an old story. I don't remember all the details but in her mind gay people had two souls. One female one male. She had many for clients. She never told me it was bad just different and not accepted by those who were closed minded. "

"So I'm obvious ?"

"Sorry bro but all your missing is the lisp"

"Damnit!"

All the girls were ready and waiting! Nico was dressed in a tight black shirt that had glitter all over it (thanks Anna!) and some artfully ripped tight skinny jeans. Piper had made his hair into a rock a billy style. Nico liked it. If he had grown up in his time this is how he would have work his hair. Meeting some of the Hecate kids outside they were making a portal for everyone to step through so he wouldn't have to use shadowtravel. Will ran up with a plastic bag in hand. Wearing a yellow neon tank top and boot cut jeans he looked good enough to eat. Kissing him infront of EVERYONE he lifted him off the ground and swung him around.

"I got us something for tonight"

"Like my dignity! Is my dignity on that bag?"

"Nope the opposite actually!"

Pulling the bag open he started handing out wristbands of rainbows. Two for each of us. I put them on. It was strange. This was the first time he had worn anything rainbow. This was admitting to stranger what him and Will were. Openly. A confused combative feeling stole over him. Colliding in a pure love and liberation of wearing them and a bit of shame from his time period. Overriding the shame he decided that tonight he wasn't going to be afraid. He was going to be the open gay man he was and show off his entirely to sexy boyfriend to the world.

They jumped through the portal.

The club was amazing! Colorful lights danced everywhere along the glittered walls. There were blocks spread out for go go dancers and couples to show off on. Buckets of condoms were strewn in random areas along with booths for companies to sell merch and raise money for AIDS research and join committees. Drag queens were running the bar Piper had gotten them all a private table that was roped off with bottle service.

Reyna and the girls took shots and headed straight for the dance floor with zero worries of men groping them! After a few drinks and some kissy face at the table Will talked Nico into joining him on the dance floor. The bass was so loud that you could feel it on your heart. Nico wasn't much of a dancer but Will was. Dancing behind Nico he had a firm grip on his hips. Nico could get used to this. Grinding on Will he wrapped his arms up and around Wills head swaying to the beat. Nico loved techno pop but would never admit it to anyone.

Reyna dragged him to the bathroom with her and Piper.

"Isn't this the girls room?"

"I don't think they have a gender specific bathrooms here"

"Oh good"

"Hey Nico I forgot to ask you .. how did that weekend away with Will go" Piper giggled at him adjusting her make up while Reyna peed in the stall behind them.

"Yeah I heard you stayed overnight !" A muffled voice from the stall.

"Ummm yeah so I... I had sex with Will!"

SCREAMS! Both of them same time.

"How was is?!" Asked Reyna stumbling to the sink

"Oh it was all over when I saw his hips. He has those things" Nico pointed to the V shape of the hips on a guy

"Oh yeah those yeah those will make a smart girl stupid" Piper giggled.

"Yeah well I was super sore the next day. Didn't stop us from doing it again in the morning. Then later in my cabin. Then in the infirmary closet at lunch time."

"Nico you little tramp you" Reyna hit Nicos arm a little to hard.

Rubbing the spot she had hit he smiled at both of them and flipped his hair dramatically.

"Don't be jelly cause I have a hot ass boyfriend who wants my body"

Both girls broke into a fit of giggles

Will was on one of the blocks dancing. As Nico made his way over he noticed an influx of people on the club. All were wearing the same uniform. Someone had snuck in a shit ton of protesters. Anti gay anti anything but white and straight type people. How did they get in here? They were upsetting people. Gathering in a circle calling people horrific names over the music. Quickly Nico traveled next to Will standing with him on the podium. A bunch of the protesters were harassing them and trying to get Will. Will looked scared and as Nico decided it was a good time to travel them out of there he decided something more fun would be better. The DJ was right behind him and he called out for a certain song while Will fought off the awful anti love group.

Lights started to go nuts and the song started to play. Nico grabbed Will practically climbing up him and kissed his boyfriend in the most obscene way he could manage. All while holding up a middle finger to the faces of the group. The fire sprinklers came on soaking the two in their intimate embrace ringing out the chorus of "Its raining men!"

With the water turned on full blast the protesters fled the club leaving everyone wet and howling with joy chasing the group of haters out of their site. Nico danced on the block with Will unashamed and completely and hopelessly in love.

2am came quickly and they had realized that the patrol

Harpies were going to be out and about.

"Everyone make a circle with Hazel and Reynas help I can get us all back and directly onto my cabin."

They formed a circle and he pulled the 2am shadows on the circle wrapping their soaked bodies in darkness. Landing in the living area of the Hades cabin the girls don't even miss a beat they start stripping down to underwear. To be fair they were all slightly drunk and soaked from the sprinklers. Will and Nico found themselves on a room full of half naked women.

"You feel anything?"

"Nope, you?"

"Appreciation and small amount of jealousy over the cute underwear"

"You can wear cute underwear ya know"

"Noted"

Piper screamed "SLEEPOVER!" Nico rolled his eyes took his clothes off down to his batsman boxers and went to the other rooms and found extra pillows and blankets. They were able to put two of the Queen beds together in his room and they all borrowed Nicos clothes. So picture 6 teenagers all in black loose clothing all piled together on two Queen beds. It's about 230am when everyone is dressed and ready for bed but they weren't ready for bed... it was what was called "bread making hour!" Where everything you say is funny and the secrets and bold questions come out.

( I will be doing initials so you know who's talking )

HL: So boys Reyna said that you guys have gone all the way!

Both boys blush

PM: Yeah I think some interrogation is in order !

More blushing!

RAR: So I have to ask... is sex like a regular thing for you guys now?

WS: Well I guess yeah like once a day I guess.

Screaming

HL: So you guys have sex here?

NDA: On the very bed yours lying on.

Hazel squeaks

PM: Will do you sleep here every night?

WS: Yeah Chiron kinda bends the rules for those who have survived Tartarus.

AC: What! Percy and I have been through and we never got the Memo?!

NDA: Annabeth I have caught you sneaking out of Percy's cabin like 4 times!

All girls and Will act scandalized.

AC: Yeah but I didn't realize that I didn't need to sneak!

WS: Just talk to Chiron privately I'm sure he Will give you the run down.

PM: Haze how far have you and Frank got

NDA: Your doing stuff with Frank! Your to young!

HL: Hey mister! Your 17 I'm 15 I can make out with my BF if I want! We haven't had sex o want to wait til I'm married. But I was making out with Frank like really hard and he started to shake and then he freaked out and left really quick and I'm afraid I've messed up.

Nico and Will start laughing uncontrollably!

NDA: Hazel, Frank um... he came on his pants that's why he freaked out!

HL: What does that mean!

WS: It means he ejaculated on his pants. You turned him on so much that he got excited and released in his pants

HL: That's why he won't look me in the eye!

WS: it's completely Natural

RAR: Hey what's anal feel like?

NDA: Like um... pressure but the good kind. And there's this little spot inside that Will hits and I can't even form words

Giggles

PM: Will does that happen for girls too!

WS: No you don't have a prostate. But girls have a similar place inside their vagina called a Gspot. You just have the dude out his fingers on and hook upwards.

Nico just stared at Will.

NDA: How the Fuck do you know that?!

WS: I read it in a magazine ... and I may have tried it once on this girl I dated when I was a freshman...

NDA: You had sex with a girl!

WS: NO! Just third base. I was 14.

AC: Wait a minute didn't you date Lou Ellen before you came out?

Screams !

NDA: You out your hand in LOU ELLEN! The same hand you put inside me!

Screams!

WS: You knew I was more experienced than you! It was one time.

NDA: Did she touch you?

WS: Yes but I went soft during it. Her boobs brushed against me and I went flat.

Laughing.

WS: ok guys I think it's time for bed.

RAR: Hey if you guys have had sex once a day before tonight is this your first night not doing it?

Nico blushed

NDA: we may or may not have snuck in a back room at the club.

AC: wait! That room where guys go to hook up! You did it in front of people!

WS: like one other couple was there and they were to busy to look at us.

NDA: That was exciting I won't lie (kisses Will)

Ooooohhhhs and aahhhs.

Everyone settled after the confession and huddled for warmth. All six Demigods made a puppy pile on the beds and fell fast asleep.

The next morning...

Leo, Percy , and Jason are standing infront of the pile of sleeping Demigods.

JG: I swear to Zeus if those two had an Orgy with all those girls I'm going to set this building on fire

LV: Dude I got you

PJ: I don't know dude if they did I'm kind of impressed. Cause I just realized they are all wearing Nicos clothes.

LV: Dude your right! I would be proud if they just got to see them all naked

Percy leans over the bed and crawls up to Nico and spoons him.

PJ: Hey Nico.. did you Fuck my girlfriend?

Nicos eyes pop open and realize who is wrapped around him.

NDA: Perseus I swear to my father if you don't get your hands off me I will ghost you so badly it will make Bryce Lawrence look alive and well!

WS: Hands off my goods sir!

Percy jumps up. Everyone stirs and looks to see the three boys standing at the end of the bed.

Piper says ..."we can explain"

Jason..."oh I can't wait to hear this"


	4. The stars in the underworld

**This one is rated M for sure! There will be smut but loving smut.**

 **Nico goes on a quest with the others to retrieve a few new demigods and all Hell breaks loose. This one is a heart wrenching one shot of firsts and tears and love.**

 **i own nothing! All uncle Ricks characters in my own reimagining.**

 **Feel free to review! More to come I love writing about these two I can't stop.**

 **"You give him back!"**

A quest!

Nico was excited about being given a quest. It had been a hot minute since they had some purpose around camp other than training. Will was going with him along with Jason,Leo ,and Annabeth. It's was. Simple mission to retrieve about 4 Demi gods from a school in Virginia. From what Chiron had told them two were minor gods children and two Olympians. Rumor had it that due to the high volume of demigods in that school they were attracting a lot of monster activity. The team was a good choice. Leo could be a great asset if they needed to Hotwire a get away car. Annabeth has written notes and contacted the parents of the kids letting them know they were coming to camp making sure that it didn't look like kidnapping. Jason was the next best fighter next to Nico himself and Will well.. it's always good to have a healer on board right?

Hestia and Leo had a budding mother son relationship flowing and due to that she offered to travel them all to the school so Nico could shadow travel everyone on the way back without needing to rest. Stepping onto the school grounds they found themselves surrounded by destruction. Flying bat like creatures seemed to be flying overhead and the rest was in shambles. They didn't expect this level of trouble.

Walking through the school they noticed claw marks up and down the hallway walls. Something like acid covered part of the floors bubbling and hissing eating through. The smell was enough to make you woozy. This wasn't just the flying bats there were a number of monsters at this school. Most seemed to be evacuated but they would run across a few hurt people down the different hallways. They soon realized that the highschool had booby traps as well. Whatever was doing this had a brain as well and that didn't set well with the group. Leo could disarm a lot of the traps and Annabeth was coming up with great strategy but they couldn't seem to find the kids they were looking for.

Jason and Nico would be busy fighting off a wave of creatures as Leo took apart the traps they ran into every few seconds. Will and Annabeth were devising a plan trying to think where the kids could be. Soon they found themselves outside of a classroom that was blocked off by thick layers of plant life. This had to be it. Looks like one of the Kids could possibly be a child of Demeter. Using his Stygian iron blade Nico cut through the vegetation like butter finding all four kids huddled in the corner. 3 girls and 1 boy. The two older came toward them ready to fight when Will intervened and told them who we were. The youngest girl was hurt blood dripping down her arm. Will went into doctor mode on an instant.

(Initials will be used so you know who is talking)

AC: Hey guys we told your parents we were coming after you guys! My name is Annabeth daughter of Athena. That's Will son of Apollo, Jason son of Zeus(Jupiter ), Leo son of Hephaestus , and Nico son of Hades. We are going to get you guys to camp safely ok?

Mike: Hi I'm Mike my mom is Aphrodite. That's Lauren she's daughter of Ares. Ashlee daughter of Thanatos and Katie daughter of Iris. Our parents told us you were coming for us. I'm just so happy you guys showed up it looks like we are under major attack and we.. we can't get out.

That's when the building started shaking. Running from the room they kept getting slowed down my traps or creatures. Before Leo could disable the trap all Hades broke loose. Trapping them right outside the door to freedom Nicos worst fear came crawling around the corner. The Manticore. This wasn't just any old Manticore though this was the actual child of echidna. Surrounded by an army of smaller Manticores everyone broke out there best skills. Jason was frying every one that came across him. Annabeth was more than ok taking on two at a time celestial bronze at her ready. Leo setting fire to anything that crossed him. Nico like the shadows themselves shot between opponents like liquid slicing and disposing making gold dust rain down on them all.

Using the shadows in a new way Nico found he could actually grab them and sling himself like ropes and vines wrapping the darkness around the necks of the creatures tying them in place for him to dismantle. Will was keeping the kids safe on the corner fighting off the smaller creatures with a bow. The arrow hit something it shouldn't have and bounced off the ceiling setting off an explosion and hitting will square on the chest at the same moment Nico drove his blade through the thick skin of the Child of Echnida.

Everything slowed down. The wall crumbled trapping the kids and Will behind it. Nico saw the arrow impale Will as the building began to fall around them. Nico sprung into action trying to reach the love of his life only to be caught by Jason mid air.

JG: Nico stop it's still falling you will be crushed!

NDA: NOOO! WILL! NOOO

Nico was clawing his way out of Jason's grasp and failing miserably. No not Will he can't lose Will no no no no! This wasn't supposed to happen this was a retrieval mission this wasn't supposed to be like this! After the debris stopped falling Nico went over to the wall of rumble. 2 were dead. He could feel it. Will was dead. There was no way between the rubble and the arrow that he wasn't. Nico couldn't except that. Clawing through the rocks and making his hands raw and bloody doing so he did his best to find Will and the kids. He found Ashlee.

Ashlee: Two are gone I can feel it! Please no ! where are they! help them ! why can't you help them!

She was hysterical. Lauren fought her way out of the rubble stumbling around. Looking for signs of Mike katie and Will. The demo was to heavy to move. Nico collapsed.

NDA: This can't be happening please tell me this isn't happening.

JG: Nico I'm sorry but we can't move it

Nico was a shuttering mess. Tears leaking unceremoniously down his face and rage boiling inside of him. Not Will not his William! Nico stood and told Annabeth to get ahold of camp to get them back to Long Island. Nico had to have a talk with his father.

Nico focused all of his strength and pulled the shadows onto him pinpointing the place he needed to be. Enveloping in the middle of his fathers throne room Nico started running toward the figure that was Hades.

Falling to his hands and knees at his fathers feet he clutched the hem of his fathers robes.

"Please! Please Papa please give him back to me"

Nico wailed crying at the foot of his father. Shaking and on the verge of throwing up his father took his face in both hands.

"Nico my son you know I couldn't do that. As much as I hate seeing you in this kind of pain I can't bring someone back from the dead for you. If I could I would have let you keep Bianca. "

"You could do it! You just don't want to! Papa please I-I love him! I love him so much I can't lose someone else I love I can't! I won't survive it! Please papa please I'll do anything please! I've given everything to him. My heart, my mind, my soul , my body! More than I've ever given anyone! You told me you wanted me to be the exception! How could you want that and take him away from me! Give him back! You give him back to me right now!"

Nico was shaking so violently Hades feared he was going into convulsions. Picking up his son he carried him to his room. Opening the door he sat Nico down on the floor and closed the door. Pain seared through his body. He was happy! He was finally happy and then his love his William was taken from him. Wracking sobs filled the room as he pounded the floor.

"Would you be quiet! Your going to wake him up!"

Nico turned to the voice behind him to find Apollo leaning over his bed tending to someone. Crawling over to the bed still crying Nico saw it was Will. It was Will and he was breathing with a golden bandage over his chest. This.. this couldn't be! How? Why? His father had just told him he couldn't do anything!

As of reading his mind Apollo answered. "He didn't die. Hades grabbed him before the rubble fell on him. Uncle called me when he saw the arrow in his chest. It missed vitals but it was deep. He should be fine in a few hours. Nico Hades can't bring the dead back for you. No one can. But he wants you to be happy. He broke the rules the only way he could by grabbing Will at the last second the way he saved you and your sister. Unfortunately that means I owe him. Saving my son and all."

Nico didn't respond to Apollo he just crawled next to Will taking him in his arms grasping him for dear life. Unable to stop crying he shook holding onto his love drenching the pillows and Wills shoulder. Apollo tried to tell him to let go but Nico heard a visceral growl rip from deep in his chest like a feral animal not to be messed with. He had to touch him to feel him. He had to feel him breathing and feel his warmth.

Hour went by and Apollo had left them together. Pulling the black velvet curtains he surrounded them with his oldest friend the darkness only to realize they were not in the dark. Nico hadn't realized that they had never been in pure darkness together they always had some sort of light shining in the room whether it be moonlight or regular light. The pure darkness filled the space of the bed with the two of them and looking at Will pure sunlight shined trough every freckle on his bare torso. Looking at the curtains shining dots projected against them. Nico wanted to compare it to a disco ball until he started recognizing the patterns in the lights. Will freckles were constellations. All of them. Will was the son of the sun god but the patterns that enshrined his skin were the night sky. Nico always thought he figures out Will Solace and then here he goes again taking his breath away.

"I remember the first time I realized I glowed. I was 6 and some bullies had locked me in a car trunk. I stayed there counting the stars til my mom found me."

"They are beautiful. You are beautiful. "

Leaning in he kissed Will. Will wrapped his arms around Nico as of holding on to him for dear life. Maybe he was. He had almost died and the only thought that went through his head before the rubble fell was "no I can't leave him"

Will felt hot tears on his face that weren't his. Nico was crying. Sobs escaped his lips kissing Will begging him in Italian. Begging him not to leave him begging him to stay begging him to never scare him like that again. Saying his name like a litany of prayer. The wound on his chest had healed hours ago and seemed to put a little more pep in his step than usual.

Nico felt Wills hands pulling at his clothes. In a rush of adrenaline they pulled and tore at eachother until only skin was between them. Will ran his mouth down Nicos torso watching as the light from his freckles danced along his pale skin inside the curtain enclosure. Nico was moving his hands feverishly through Wills hair. He needed this he wanted this after a near death experience he needed something to truly feel alive and to prove that Will was indeed alive.

Feeling Wills hot wet mouth dip between his legs sent his heart rate through the roof. A slight sheen of sweat broke out over both of them as Will bobbed his head up and down causing Nico to bite his lower lip. Will moaned onto Nicos member causing Nico to buck roughly into his mouth. Pulling his head up for air he crawled up Nico taking his mouth in full force. A thought crossed Wills mind and made him stop for a moment.

"What is it what's wrong is it your chest? Apollo said you were healed!"

"No it's not that I'm fine it's just uh.. I don't have any you know... supplies..."

"I've got lube in the side drawer."

"Wait you do?"

"Dude your in my room. At my dads house yeah I have lube I lived here during my start of puberty so yeah "

"Condoms?"

"Ugh no cause I didn't think I needed them since I wasn't having sex at the time... plus it's hard to get laid in the underworld for crying out loud my dad had to steal a wife"

"Noted. Umm well we don't have condoms so I guess mouths will have to do "

Will started to dip his head again until Nico caught him and pulled him back up. The light Will was reflecting gave him just enough vision to see his eyes.

"Um well I um... I don't need it if you don't "

"What!? We have never had sex without a Condom Nico we have to be safe"

"Are you that scared to get me pregnant?"

"Haha your hilarious "

"I mean it Will. Not the pregnant part but I've never had sex with anyone but you. Im not going to have sex with anyone but you. Ever. I want to feel you. Naturally."

"That's a big step Nico are you sure?"

"You used condoms with the son of Demeter right?"

"Yeah every time"

"Then I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course I do. It's just a big step"

"Bigger than having you inside me?!"

"Hey I've had you love in many many ways.." will trails his fingers on Nicos flesh

"Take me Will. Take my body. It's yours babe and only yours"

"I love you Nicolo"

"I love you William "

Will reached into the side table for the lube. Prepping his fingers he sunk his fingers into Nico. He started with two and worked til he could fit three. Nico was panting at the familiar feeling getting harder and harder as Wills finger worked their magic finding his sweet spot inside him. Flipping Nico onto all fours he lubed up his own hardness. Reaching for Nico he pulled him up by his neck so that his back was against his chest biting down on Nicos shoulder eliciting an embarrassing moan from Nico. Hovering over his entrance he pushed himself in and both him and Nico gasped in unison. "Oh my god I love you I love you so much" he murmured against the nape of his lovers neck. "Move Will move. Take me. Take me."

Will began to move at a space so slow that Nico began to whine for him to go faster. Reaching his arms over his head Nico grabbed Wills hair from behind him. Will latched his mouth onto Nicos neck. Holding him around his chest one arm draped over cupping his neck while the other held Nicos length pumping him with the same rhythm he made love to him. Nico was used to the sensation of Will inside him by now. Pain long since forgotten from their first time. Nico craved these moments with Will touching him so erotically. Years ago he couldn't stand the idea of someone touching even his hand and now he allowed his beautiful creature behind him to touch him in the most intimate way anyone could ever touch another person. Feeling Will without a condom was different too. It did feel to much different physically on his end but from the way Will was shaking and breathing it must be a whole new experience for Will. It was different though he could feel them skin against skin. Every texture and every inch filling him hitting him inside over and over giving him proof that this love this man was alive. Alive and in love With him. Will suddenly let go of Nico and pushed his head down into the pillow. Withdrawing from Nico Will started to edge down the bed. Nico was surprised by Will withdrawing from him and didn't know what he was doing. Soon Will hands were on either side of Nicos behind and he could feel Wills mouth breathing his hot breath down him.

Wills mouth came in contact with Nicos entrance and Nico began to shake with pleasure. Will and him had never gone past the vanilla forms of sex before and he defiantly had never been rimmed before. It was so unfamiliar to the point of being uncomfortable it its newness. It was also the hottest thing he had ever experienced. Precum was dripping off Nico at the sensation of his lovers tongue eating and exploring his backside. Will flicked his tongue at the puckered flesh sending Nico into a spiral of sensation. Trailing his mouth along Nicos crack and humming against his taint. Slapping him hard on one cheek Nico cried out collapsing on the bed. He was so close to releasing he had to pull himself together as Will flipped him on his back and kissed him. Tasting the lube on Wills mouth he realized it was strawberry flavored and he dig his nails hard into Wills back. Placing himself back inside of Nico he set himself at a relentless pace diving deeper and deeper into Nico.

A long string of Italian cuss words filled the room which only made Will more eager. Will was a slave when it came to Nico speaking his first language especially during sex. Sweat dripped off Wills forehead onto Nicos lips and he licked the salty perspiration from his mouth feeling more emotionally connected with Will than he had ever been. More emotionally connected than he had ever felt with anyone because Will loves him out of choice and with his entirety.

"Ti Amo William Ti Amo!"

He cried feeling tears of intimacy leak from the side of his eyes trailing down his face into his ears and hair. Nico was building in his stomach and the more he built the more the tears fell. Nico came in rapturous howl from deep in his chest gripping Wills back so tight he was sure he drew blood. Coming at the same moment Will rode himself into Nico through their shared orgasam feeling the slickness across his stomach from Nicos release. Coming inside Nico for the first time sent a wave of emotion through Will and he clutched Nico close to him. Both boys held eachother in tearful and loving embrace peppering kisses all over the other one letting the other know the love and emotion they were pouring into the lovemaking they had just shared together.

Falling into a blissful uninterrupted sleep embraced in their own afterglow.


	5. Mr T lives in my dreams

**So once again I love reviews so please feel free. As much as I love to write the smut I also Lillie to write stuff with some real emotion. In this chapter Nico confesses to Will what his nightmares are really about. Confesses why he won't eat right and his true feelings for Will. We also find out that some rules are made to be broken and disregarded for mental health purposes. Enjoy. I will update sometime this week. I like the one shots series because there is no order or real story line to stick with and remember so I can get you guys new chapters quicker !**

 **All from Wills POV**

Will was fast asleep in the Apollo cabin when Clovis bust through the door shaking him awake.

"Will its Nico he's having a nightmare I saw him.. I saw things... help him gods please help him!"

Will didn't miss a beat and ran into the night patrol harpies be damned. His boyfriend was in trouble and he wouldn't let some chicken lady stop him. Will knew Nicos nightmares were bad ones and waking him was dangerous but necessary. Kicking in the Hades cabin door Will saw a sight he had never seen. Nico was traveling all over the room landing on the tops of shelves and under the bed. The nightmare was so bad that he was shadow traveling without being able to control it. The last time this happened Nico ended up in the Apollo cabin right on top of him. Nico was screaming and writhing but very clearly asleep. Will jumped onto the bed waiting for the right moment to catch him.

Gotcha!

Will grabbed Nico and held him to the bed. Will started to glow really bright. Naturally he glowed all the time but with the right concentration he could make the light brighter. By doing this he could prevent the traveling of Nico didn't have a shadow to cling to. Holding him down onto the bed he started slapping Nicos face attempting to rouse him. Screams and tears ran out of Nico like a torrent.

"Baby please wake up! Nico please sweetie wake up your dreaming it's not real please darlin wake up WAKE UP!"

Nico was starting to whimper now and shake. Will decided that it was a cliche but hell he had no other ideas to wake him up. Leaning down he held Nicos head in place as he began to kiss him. The shaking started to slow. Wills hands slid on Nicos head from the sweat pouring off of him. His lovers hands reached up and started to tangle themselves in Wills hair. It was rough bordering on to rough. Nicos tongue slowly started to emerge and explore Wills mouth. Popping his eyes open he pulled away from Will.

"Baby it's just me you were having a dream I didn't know how to pull you out."

Nico didn't respond with words. Nico attacked Will into an embrace with a look of sheer desperation. Geeking Nicos shirt he realized he was soaked with sweat. In a hysterical fit of a voice he cried.

"Make it stop please Will make it stop I can't... I can't do this anymore it's to much!"

"Baby it's ok I have you your safe now "

"I'm not safe he's going to come back for me! He hates my father! He made sure to I got it the worst because of how much he hates my father! "

"Who Nico who?"

"Tartarus !"

Will held Nico tighter as his boyfriend shook and sobbed into his arms. Chiron came through the door with a loud clopping.

"Nico! Will! What's going on!? Clovis came to the big house white as sheet saying you were in trouble!"

"I've got him Chiron he was having nightmares about the T word again. It was bad he was shadow traveling in his sleep again."

"Well then you need to stay here with him tonight. It's unorthodox seeing as you two are courting but I can't have him fading on my watch. If he's traveling in his sleep who knows where he could end up. "

"Are you sure the camp rules say.."

"The rules be damned Solace this boy needs help. Only 3 people have ever survived that place alive and all 3 are here at this camp. Rules change when situations do!"

"Yes sir I'll stay with him"

"I'm giving you the week off infirmary Will so you can deal with this. Kayla will manage and I'll take your shifts. Keep him here! All I need is Hades down my neck about him disappearing into a volcano over a nightmare that could have been prevented."

"Got it sir I'll stay here for the week"

"Ok then. You two get some rest I'm going to deal with Clovis and see if Mr.D can help him out. The things he saw in Nicos head have him a total mess "

Chiron rode off into the night.

"Guess I have permission to sleep with you in here instead of sneaking during music class." Will laughed.

Nico didn't laugh.

"Promise me you will stay! Promise me you won't leave! Promise me you will make this go away!"

"Nico I will do everything in my power to keep you from fading!"

"I don't care about fading Will ! Not compared to the dreams! I can't control them anymore! I've tried but the only thing I can control is how I react in the dreams like I'm really there again!"

"Nico! Baby you have to tell me what you saw!"

"No I.. I can't Will you ... you won't see me the same"

"Darlin I see you. All of you! Nothing you say can make me stop caring about you or stop wanting you!"

"Will you don't understand the things that happened to me down there.. the things that were done to me. You will never want to touch me again knowing what happened."

"Cmon you and I are going to have a real heart to heart. "

Sitting on the bed cross legged he pulled Nico to him my his pale hands to copy him. Nicos breath was uneven. He was terrified.

"Baby I'm going to need you to tell me what happened. I know it's going to be hard and it means your going to have to relive it all. I know I'm the last person you want to tell but you won't talk to anyone else. These dreams are not going to go away until you purge them. If you would be more comfortable going to a real doctor maybe in New Rome and talking to them that's ok to..."

"I don't want to talk to a stranger about it! You're... you are the only one I trust. I just.. im afraid that I will ruin us if you know"

"Darling NO! Seriously nothing you could say will make me see you any differently! "

"Ok well then here it goes. Tartarus is not really like what Annabeth and Percy saw. They saw the mist version of things. Because it's my fathers realm I saw the unedited version directors cut of it all. It's more like a series of rooms of your worst fears and worst nightmares. Every time I would pull myself away from one another would start.

"I was trying to find the doors of death. I was moving through the house of night when.. when the pulling started. I slipped and tried to shadow travel away from it but my powers weren't working. I fell onto a patch of green grass. I've never been to wherever he was showing me. Infront of me was ... Bianca's headstone. Percy was sitting next to it. He was laying flowers down and he turned to me telling me that it should have been me. That I should have been the one to die not her. Telling me how useless I was and how weak I was for letting my sister go instead of me. Percy started describing how she died.. she... she was in so much pain Will it wasn't quick it was slow and awful.

When I realized it was a dream the scene changed and it was my mother. She was sitting at the table in the house we lived at in Italy. She had her eyes cast down. She had me sit with her but wouldn't let me touch her. She told me she has been watching me as I grew. Telling me that my impure thoughts were monstrous and that I was an abomination. This went on for what felt like days. She was one of the hardest to shake it felt so real. Every time I would reach for food I would put it in my mouth and it would turn to glass. Spitting out shards of glass and blood nothing down there was safe to eat. It's why I have trouble eating now. Every time I take a bite of food I can feel the glass sliding down my throat.

After I found my way out of that one I found myself being carted away in a straight jacket. I couldn't fight back. They doused me with hoses and locked me in a padded cell. I screamed and screamed and no one came. Except when the 3 guards came. They would take turns... take turns..."

Nico was shaking and a constant flow of tears dropped from his face. Starting to hyperventilate I held him to my chest making him focus on my heartbeat. Having him breathe at the same time I was. My poor darling Nico. My heart was breaking more and more with every word he breathed. He wasn't the only one crying. They had raped him. Humiliated him. Broken him down to his most basic form. Guilting him into thinking that his love was worthless and sick. Using actions that are supposed to be used for love to degrade him and break his spirit. No wonder he couldn't stand to be touched when we first met.

"Will I can't keep going tonight I'm sorry I can't .."

Rocking him back and forth I assured him we could stop and finish another time.

"If... if you don't want to be with me anymore I understand.."

"Baby why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

"Because those.. those demons they.. I guess nothing physically happened because it was all in my mind but.. I felt it.. I felt them. It hurt so badly. I thought after you heard that you would never want to touch me again"

"Baby no I'm disgusted that you had to endure that, to feel that to go through that, but that doesn't mean I don't think your beautiful and amazing and well you may not want to hear this right now but your sexy. I still want you. I just don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Honestly I'm surprised that you your willing to.. that you let me..I know we have only done it like twice but the sheer fact that you went through that and let me touch you that way is incredible"

"I wanted to. I wanted to feel what it's supposed to feel like. To do it with love not... not that."

"Well I want you to know that if your ever not comfortable just tell me I won't be mad ok"

"Ok"

Will stood up off the bed and went to the bathroom bringing back a damp rag. Wiping Nicos face he cleaned the tears off treating Nicos face as if was made of glass. Putting that aside he took his tshirt off and undid his pants leaving him in just his bright yellow boxer briefs.

"Will um I'm not really in the mood for.."

"Oh um that's not what I'm doing I'm just getting ready for bed. I get really hot at night so I sleep in my underwear. Is that ok? If not I'll put my shorts back on but I'm going to have to draw the line at the shirt I'll be a sweaty mess in the morning if I wear it"

Nico actually laughed. Will could never get enough of that sound. He wondered if Nico could sing. His laugh was so musical he was convinced he was hiding a talent under all that sarcasm.

Nico got out of the bed and changed into a black tank top and fuzzy pj pants that piper got him for Christmas. They had black and pink skulls ok them. He looked adorable.

Climbing in bed Nico nuzzled his body into Wills. Will was blown away at the perfect way Nicos body fit against his. Laying his head on Wills chest he could feel his fingers drawing patterns connecting his freckles. This only made him glow a bit brighter.

"Ti amo Will."

Nico had never told him that before. It was the first time he had heard it. Emotion swelled in his throat. Nico was so broken and yet so strong at the same time. Brace enough to say the words that had escaped Will for months. Nico had poured some of his deepest fears and nightmares to him tonight and still found the strength to finally tell him he loved him.

"I love you too darlin"

Bringing his face up to Wills he pressed his lips against his. It was sweet and innocent at first. No more than a good night kiss. Passion started to stir inside Nico. For someone who wasn't in the mood a few minutes ago he took hold of Will like his life was counting on it.

"Nico we don't have to im not expecting anything I just want you to be ok and sleep well."

"I know I said I wasn't in the mood it's just I haven't had someone tell me they loved me in so long."

"I will love you even if we never have sex again. I will always love you. I'll make you a deal if your in the mood in the morning then I'll give you a morning that will put a smile on your face all day but let's just enjoy eachother like this tonight ok?"

"Ok. I just don't want you to think that I don't want you to touch me. I want you to touch me your the only one I want touching me. Your touch, well it's like it erases theirs"

"I want to touch you. I want to make you feel good. I just think that after your confession may not be the best time. We can touch in other ways. Like holding you. Or running my fingers through your soft hair. Kissing. Loving touches that show you that your mine and that I would never touch you the way they did."

"I know you wouldn't Will. "

"Good now lay your head on my chest and get some sleep. You have me for a whole week night and day to help you with these nightmares we might as well relish it."

"Good night sunshine"

"Good night darlin "

Will slept in that bed every night that week and Nicos nightmares that were so dark were chased away by Wills light. Nico eventually that week told him all the horrors that haunted his mind. This kid couldn't get a break it seemed. So Will decided that he was going to be his break. To be his light in the darkness... his Solace. Will never left Nicos side after that day. Every night he would sleep next to Nico camp rules be damned. After that week Will moved his stuff into Nicos cabin permanently. Giving Austin his head counselor position but still keeping his head healer title. Yup looked like Nico found a home in Will and Will was the first Apollo camper to live in the Hades cabin.


	6. 20 years of the midnight sun

**So my friend suggested doing a future one shot of Will and Nico married but still very much in love. Of what marriage is supposed to be like.**

 **This is a very raw smutty story with some hopeful fluff of what the soangelo marriage is like 20 years down the road. Kids and bacon stealing. Birthdays and sex on the table we eat at as a family. Enjoy! Review! Warning this one is a bit more vulgar than my other smut which is fun! Not all sex is sweet. Sometimes it's dirty and hot. I could only hope I have a marriage like this one day.**

Wills POV

Just another day at the Solace Di Angelo house. Will was putting on his tie in the mirror when he smelled the fragrant odor of bacon wafting from downstairs. Footsteps in the hall let him know that one of the three kids was running behind this morning. Putting on his cuff links and smoothing his hair he made his way downstairs. Nico was standing by the stove making plates and selfishly stealing bacon as he portioned eggs and biscuits on 5 plates. 2 hour delay this morning so that means hot breakfast for everyone. Will was going into his office late since his first appointment wasn't until 10:30.

Nico had his hair up in a messy bun on top of his head. Will loved that he decided to keep it long this year. Thick black frames sat on the end of his nose slightly askew setting off the long loose black tank top that danced around his black yoga pants. Nico will never change up his color pallet no matter how much Will tried to convince him. The best he's done was when he wore a blood red shirt with his black suit at their wedding 20 years ago. Will was getting wrinkles around his eyes and grey streaks in his blond hair yet Nico was fucking timeless. Just as beautiful as the moment they met. Maybe that casino got into his veins. Over a hundred years old now and doesn't look a day over 22. Will still gets enraged when he gets carded but the guy will just look at Will like "Yeah your old as fuck dude your cool."

Bianca and Naomi the twins were chatting passing out everyone's plates. Paul the oldest was trying to stay awake at the end of the table. Looks like he stayed up late with his guitar again. His 16th birthday was right around the corner and his 13 year old sisters were begging to be part of whatever he decided to do but he wasn't budging. Will suspected that he was in the stage where having your little sisters along for the ride was bad for his rep. The twins were starting to get boy crazy and Will was hating every minute of it. While Bianca was eating Nico was braiding her hair for the day. Nico was always better at the Mom stuff than me. He would teach them how to do their make up and hair and talk boys with them. Also he had been teaching the kids to fight since they could walk. I was Dad and Nico was Papa but if we had to be honest he was Mama.

Bianca and Naomi were his biologically and Paul was mine. We used the same donor for both so the kids would be biologically related. We made an incredible family. The twins were spitting images of Nico and Paul had my eyes and but his bio mothers dark hair which only made him feel more like he was mine and Nicos together. Poor Nico though because all of them were going to be taller than him. My small darling in a family of giants. I had been planning something all week for Nicos birthday. Between all the hours I've put into my practice and Nico running around with the kids doing homework and elective after school activities we haven't had much time to be "Us" this year. 20 years and I still love him as much today as I did all those years ago at camp.

Nicos POV

The girls are all ready for school and Paul looks like he's about to drown himself in his juice. Will thinks he is so slick planning shit for my birthday like I don't know. His mother called me a week ago asking what time school let out so she could take the kids with her for the whole weekend including delivering them to school on Monday. Wills mother moved to Long Island once Paul was born. I won't lie I was worried about that move. Naomi and her big Texas hair were only tolerable for about an afternoon for me and Will knew it. I also worried that she would be more favorable towards Paul since she was genetically her grandson but I was pleasantly surprised how much she attached to the girls. Bianca was her favorite though she will never admit it. Always playing country songs on the porch with her til my ears bled. The kids loved their "Mimi" gods I hated that name but she insisted on it saying that grandma sounded to old. I threw up on my mouth a little every time I hear the kids call her that. I love the girls so much and as a parent you shouldn't play favorites but Paul was my boy. My first born. I would let that boy get away with murder and his father knew it.

Will was out the door soon after breakfast giving me a chaste kiss on the way out. 20 years and the man cannot leave a room without giving me atleast one kiss. The skeletal butterflies still work in my stomach at the site of my husband. Will thinks he looks older than he does but what he doesn't get is that I still think he's the sexiest man I've ever met. Age has done him well and given him a mature stride that leaves me swooning like a fan girl over a really hot band member. Except for when he actually sings then I want to punch him in the throat. Son of Apollo god of music and his mother a famous country singer... can't sing one note on key. That aside those aren't the notes I like hearing him hit. I have other noises for him in mind for my birthday.

Loading all the kids in the minivan and yes I Nico Di Angelo lord of darkness and ghost king drive a black minivan and have those stupid fucking stick families on the back but they were zombies that was my condition. Giving the kids a kiss goodbye as they filed out of the van for school I went home to change clothes. My father has me do favors for him while the kids are at school and today he had said he wanted to talk to me about something. Clad in my black jeans doc Martin boots and my new Prada button down shirt in charcoal grey I headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee or as I like to call it my first love before a trip down to the underworld only to find my father sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup waiting for me.

"That's a nice shirt when did you get that?"

"Piper got it for me for Christmas."

"It looks good I may have your step mother get one for me on her next trip with her mother."

"Your going to wait til June for a shirt?"

"I've waited longer for less"

"Why did you come here I was on my way to you?"

"Thought I would give you the weekend off. That husband of yours messaged me that he needed you alone this weekend I'm assuming for your birthday."

"Oh did he now?"

"He did indeed"

"Well Mr. Sunshine just thinks he has everything all planned out doesn't he."

"It would seem so. I also have a gift for you. Plus some stuff for the kids"

"I swear father you spoil those three rotten."

"Well what can I say between your kids and Hazels I finally have a big family to enjoy."

Holding out a box he slid it over to me. It was a brand new skull ring for my middle finger.

"Heard that Naomi dropped yours down the sink thought I would give you something new to turn"

"Thank you father it's wonderful "

Examining it my father spared no expense. Platinum and ornate with blood stones for eyes. I loved it so much I wanted to jump up and down but I refused to give him the satisfaction. I've had an on and off strained relationship with my father but at the end of the day I loved him. The only constant figure in my life that has been more of a parent to me than Apollo ever was to Will. Or any of the gods for that matter. My father broke the rules for me on a constant basis staying in my life. Reaching down he opened a roll of fabric revealing a set of several Stygian throwing knives all beautiful and of different sizes.

"I have three of these one for each of the kids. I bathed them myself in the Styx."

"Oh dear Will is going to shit himself"

"I'm going to what myself?!"

Will walked through the door much to early.

"What are you doing home?"

"After my first two appointments Kayla came in saying she was free and would take my patients for today since it's your birthday."

"Oh good look what pops got me" I held out my hand for him to inspect the ring.

"Wow dad that's nice I guess Paul told you about Neeks losing his old one?"

"No Naomi herself Iris messaged me about it in tears "

My heart just broke a little. My poor baby girl sad over losing my ring.

"Well my business is done here. William always good to see you."

"Bye Dad see you for dinner in a few weeks"

"Only if it's pasta. Nico my son I love you and happy birthday "

Hugging me I squeezed my dad tightly to let him know I really loved the gifts and the blessings he gives this family. Last week he talked about getting Paul a car on his 16th and Will and I had a huge fight over it. Will would give in though. Mainly because it would be nice to have an extra errand runner. My father dissipated into the shadows with me leaning over the counter smelling the cup of coffee he had brought me. Mmmm Starbucks.

"Look at this he got them knives what a thoughtful grandfather." Will droned sarcastically.

"Calm yourself I will be teaching them how to use them correctly. Plus it's actually really thoughtful. Luckily he gave Paul his blessing when he was born so he can use them too."

"Yeah I think he likes Paul best"

"Him and Ruby " hazels youngest daughter.

"So your off work.. and I'm off work"

"Yeah and those fucking leeches are out of the house"

"Oh yes the parasites that steal all our money they will be gone all weekend"

"Oh really where are the little brats going?" I lie giving Will the illusion he had gotten away with something.

"Oh I've shipped them to grandmas for the weekend."

"You know we could just kill them you know and just be alone all the time"

"Yes we could but then how would we explain it to the neighbors"

"Suicide pact obviously. Plus it could just be you and me and naked sundays again"

"Tempting but I kind of like them"

"Yeah I guess your right I think we shall keep them"

"For now"

"For now"

Coming up behind me will grabbed my waist. He was putting a delicious pressure on my backside leaning over me.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today"

"Why no I don't think you have"

"Well you are absolutely stunning and it's Solace Di Angelo sir"

"Oh yeah that's right you married me didn't you "

"Oh yeah I did. I had to take you off the market before another man could steal you away"

Will twirled the wedding ring on my left hand. A black metal with yellow sapphires around the ring. It interlocked with a band of gold and yellow sapphires that was my engagement ring. I remember the day he asked me like it was yesterday. Around the campfire on my 18th birthday at CHB. All our friends around. I cried through his entire speech him down on one knee.

Turning me around he leaned down to kiss me. This wasn't one of our married and the kids are around kisses. This was a "The parasites are out of my fucking house" type kisses. Trailing his tongue across my lower lip I gave him entrances to taste me. Coffee and cinnamon were laced in his mouth. Pulling me up by my waist he sat me on the counter not breaking contact with me. Wrapping my legs around him I ran my hands through his hair. 20 years and he still lit my fire like a gods damned volcano. Writhing into me I could feel him moan into my mouth with a yearning I haven't heard in a while. We had such a routine that sometimes we forgot to make time for this. Don't get me wrong we had sex more often than most married couples but a lot of the time it was quick quiet with the kids on the house. I remember when the girls came along we hadn't had sex in a month and when Naomi offered to take the kids that weekend he pinned me against the door as it closed and fucked me stupid not two minutes after they left.

This felt like that only sunshine was taking his time. Trailing his mouth down my neck I could feel his teeth graze my earlobe. His hands were up my shirt in the back digging into my flesh letting me know that he was not going to take no for an answer. No kids no work and my sunshine was hard as granite grinding against my leg. If I knew my husband and I feel I do he was going to save the making love for whatever he had planned for my birthday. Right now right here in the kitchen my husband was going to Fuck me. It was not going to be gentle and it was not going to be quick. I couldn't wait. I needed this and so did he.

I started undoing his pants as he started unbuttoning my shirt. Ripping the shirt over his head he practically tore my jeans off. We were naked within seconds. Peppering kisses and dragging his tongue across my body he worked his way worshipping with his mouth down to my nipple and bit down. Flicking my nipple ring between his teeth he pulled on it. I made an embarrassing noise that I could only thank Zeus the kids were gone. The noise inspired something in him because he grabbed me and carried me to the dining room table. Pulling the table cloth off along with everything on it and bringing to the floor he displayed me on the surface.

Pushing me up the table he pulled me into his mouth grasping both my wrists keeping them at my sides. I don't know what this man did with his gag reflex but he obviously took it into an alley and shot it in the head because he took my from tip to base in one motion. The feel of his wet hot mouth on me was almost enough to make me cum immediately into his mouth but I wanted this to last. Letting go of my wrists he flipped me on to my stomach ordering me to keep my hands above my head.

"Oh yes sir"

"Good boy"

Bringing his mouth to my puckered entrance I dug my nails into the table. Oh if he even dares to stop I will fucking kill him. I could feel my eyes rolling as my head lolled in ecstasy. No marriage should be this good no husband should be this talented with his mouth but it was this was my life I had a big wonderful family and a house and a yard and a husband who has his tongue in my ass over the kitchen table that we eat at as a family. I was in Elysium. Will brought his hand up to my mouth.

"Suck"

I engulfed my mouth around his callused fingers sucking and teasing swirling my tongue around them. As he withdrew them I bit down on the pad of his index finger.

"Oh you dirty little bitch you"

"Only for you"

"Your damn right only for me"

Grabbing my hair with one hand he stuck his fingers inside me. With the skill of a doctor he encircled my prostate with the tip of his fingers. I was panting and moaning his name trying to get a grip on myself as he prodded me.

"Holy fuck yes W-Will please please!"

I begged him. Always this man had me begging for him. Bringing me to my proverbial knees my legs were shaking and I was biting my lip so hard I tasted blood in my mouth. Spitting on my asshole and then into his hand I knew he was about to fuck me. The crudeness of him spitting on me was a kink we found out I had on our honeymoon in Italy. Pressing himself inside me he pulled me up hand still in my hair arm around my chest like an iron bar slamming into me hard and rough just how I like it. I loved a little pain during sex. Made me feel alive.

All the stress of the kids and work and bills and being an adult all washed away with the adrenaline of the pain. Along with the slight pain was the love. This sex God thrusting into me loved me. Loves me with every fiber of his being. This man would kill for me would take a bullet for me would lie on the stand in court for me. Having that knowledge made our sex so much more. Took it to another level of intimate no matter how rough he took my body. Because at the end of the day my body was his body to do with as he wishes. His to love and to hurt and feel and his was mine. Every rock hard sculpted inch of his body belonged to me in every way.

Sliding up and down my body we poured sweat onto the table as he took me. Manhandling me to turn around to face him I grabbed at his hair. Pulling him into me with my legs he kicked the blood off my lip. Boring his eyes into me the blue of his irises were practically gone with only a small blue cerulean ring around his blown out pupil. Pure lust in his eyes. Lust for me. Only me. Feeling my erection sliding between our stomachs he angled me to hit my prostate.

Oh. Fucking. Gods. Yes!

Not able to hold back I came hard onto his abdomen. Noises I'm sure I was making noises but at that moment I couldn't describe what I was saying or moaning or groaning all I knew was a bright white flash of light blinded me and then dark spots danced in the corners of my vision as my orgasam peaked. Seeing me cum on him set Will off. I could feel spurts of cum against my prostate. Practically convulsing he shuddered his release inside of me. Falling clumsily to the floor taking me with him we laid there just enjoying the afterglow of the best fuck we have had in months.

"Happy birthday angel" he kissed my forehead.

"Well was that what you had planned for this weekend cause I will take what your dishing out"

"Oh no sweetie. We are going to the mountains for your birthday I have the plane tickets on my phone and a bag packed for you already. "

"Mountains huh. What are we going to do in the mountains?"

"Oh I plan on doing this as much as I possibly can in every inch of the cabin I rented. Every surface possible. Infront of the fire. In the shower. In the woods. You are not going to be able to sit down for a week after this weekend."

"And they say romance is dead"

"Well your the expert on dead so .."

"Shut the Fuck up Will."

"Ok" he breathed.

"I love you Will"

"Oh good I was hoping you did"


	7. Polish and confessions and kisses oh my!

**This one is super short but it was quick prompt someone submitted to me. Will painting Nicos nails. I figured something as innocent as this deserved to be a first kiss story. A first kiss in first person. This is pretty much my line of thinking when I was 14. Review at will!**

 **Nicos POV**

I was sitting on the bed pouring out a few things from a bag piper gave me. The things women have come up with in the years I've been in the casino are astounding. I wasn't aware I was supposed to clean my face daily but Piper has insisted on it. Everything was to colorful for me in this vast assortment of products she is insisting I try out. The thing that drew my eye most was the nail polish. Black. The only black thing other than the eyeliner. I wasn't sure I was brave enough to try that out quite yet though she assured me that men do wear it on occasion. The polish looked like a good start but in all honesty I haven't the first clue on how to use it.

My door creaked open and a burst of Sunshine blasted into my room. Also known as my best friend and secret crush Will Solace. We have hung out after his infirmary hours and his day off every day since the battle with Gaea and that was going on two months now. I've never really had a best friend before. I had Bianca but she was more like a mother/sister in my life. Will was different. Of course with the best friend territory my crush developed hard. I refuse to tell him about it because I can't lose him. I was in love with the idea of having a constant figure in my life and I wouldn't let myself ruin it by blurting unrequited feelings. Girls swooned over Will. It's hard not to.

Strong and beautiful with a relaxed sense of calm that just poured out of him like his own personal mist. I can't stand him most of the time. He's annoying and bossy and a know it all. Which is exactly why I am head over heels for him. It's different than my crush with Percy. That was more of a hero worship but this... this was heart thumping and sweating stuttering over my words and being hyper aware of his movements. Sometimes he would be talking and I would just stare at his mouth and not hear a word he said. That and his hips... he had those V line hips that made my mouth water and made my hormones crumble my existence into a staring vegetable.

"Hey what ya got there Neeks?"

"Piper has told me that I need to try all this stuff and I'm not sure I agreed or if she raped my mind with her charmspeak"

"Yeah it's a little late for mind rape"

"You got that right. Will? How do I use this?" I said holding out the polish.

"Here give it to me I'll show you"

Putting the rest of the stuff back in the bag he put aside the polish, cotton balls, wood sticks, lotion and these odd nipping things.

Taking the wood sticks he took my hand and started pushing it around my nails. He was super focused. After he was done with that he broke out the nippers and started taking off my cuticles with a precision only a doctor could. Taking the lotion in his hands he warmed it up rubbing it between his hands and started from my forearm down. His touch made me blush. What was he doing?

"What are you doing ?"

"I'm giving you a manicure dummy"

"How do you know how to give a manicure?"

"My mom. When she used to have me do this with her when we were on tour."

"Ok but what is the rubbing ?"

"It's a massage Nico "

"Oh I uh I've never had anyone do that"

"First time for everything babe"

Babe? What? My mind was buzzing over the word babe. Time to change the subject.

"Is that why your here all year because she's on tour"

"Yeah tour life gets really hectic and she's working on her career and it was kind of a drag for her keeping up with her music with me tagging along so when I was 12 I came to camp"

"So this has been your home for 4 years?"

"Yeah. When my mother is in the country I'll spend Christmas with her and we write every single day. I think she sick of hearing about you by now. I think she has like 50 letters about you by now. She wants me to bring you to the show next time she's in New York. I know you hate country music but I want you to meet her."

"You wrote 50 letters about me?"

"Well Nico you have been part of my daily life and we write every day so yeah about 50 letters."

Breaking out the polish he moved my hand to his knee. With his steady hands he painted each of my nails. All I could think of was that I was that I was touching his knee. The warmth was incredible. His skin sent shocks up and town my body that made my heart and my groin for that matter ache. Gods damn with crush. Hopefully I can shake it. Taking my hands in his he blew on my nails trying to make the paint dry faster. The idea that the air being blown on me was air that came out of him was making me shake a little. After 5 minutes my nails were dry and shiny and black.

"I like this you should always wear it. It's really pretty."

"Pretty? I don't think your supposed to tell boys their pretty Solace"

"I call it as I see it Nico and you are pretty"

"No I'm dark and terrifying and skinny and pale and rude..." he cuts me off

"And your hair is like raven silk and your eyes are this chocolate shade with gold flecks on them. Your skin may be pale but what you don't see is that it's also flawless. Like alabaster. Your skinny but you have gained lots of muscle these past few months. "

"Why are you talking like that is it an Apollo thing? Poetry and all that "

"Partly *laughs* but it's true. Your beautiful. Plus I think androgyny is hot"

"An-what-ee"

"It's like your a guy that's comfortable looking feminine. Like David Bowie or Bill Kaulitz"

"The posters on your cabin? Those guys?"

"Yeah"

"Will can I ask you something personal"

"Are you going to ask if I'm gay?"

"Y-yes I am. I'm sorry if that's to personal it's just.. your my best friend and I just want to know you and you kind of keep dropping little hints that you might be into guys and I just want to know if I'm right or not" I said in a really quick kind of speedy neurotic way.

"Yeah dude I thought you knew that. Everyone knows that. "

"W-what really everyone knows that!"

"Yeah duh! That's why I was so surprised you wanted to hang out with me so much because I know your from a time where that's a bad thing ya know"

"Well yeah but I don't want you to think that I think it's bad. "

"You sure cause you look a little freaked out right now. "

"I'm not freaked out I just... I just. How did you know?"

"I've always known like since I could remember. "

"Have you ever kissed a boy before"

His turn to blush

"Umm no actually I haven't but I did kiss a few girls before just to know what kissing is like"

"What was it like?"

"Awful but I think only because I didn't like them. I think it's better when you like the person."

He crawled over to me and we sat side by side on the bed. His proximity to me was making my heart beat out of my chest. Will was gay he was like me. If I did the math in my head he thinks I'm pretty and likes boys so I'm starting to think that my next question might not be as scary as I think it is. I'm starting to chicken out again though. Do I really want to ruin this? This could cost me our friendship and everything we have built the last two months. But then again i only told Percy years after and I waited way to long to get that off my chest and it was easier to get over him once t was out and Percy also didn't stop being my friend.

"Will um if you want to try kissing a boy you.. you can kiss me"

Silence

"Nico I don't want you to think that just because your my best friend you have to offer that seriously I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

"What if I told you I want to know what it's like to kiss a boy too"

"Are you saying that your.."

"Yes I am. Only a few people know. I trust you not to go spreading it around but yes I'm .. I'm like you"

"Nico do you want to kiss me or is this just a let's get my first kiss out of the way kind of thing"

"...I've wanted to kiss you since you shoved that awful gum in my mouth" I word vomited out.

Reaching his hand up he put my hair behind my ear. I gulped loudly. Leaning in his head was inches from mine. I was going to kiss Will Solace. It was going to hap... it's happening! My eyes closed automatically. His lips were so soft I almost exploded. Reaching my hands into his hair which is just as soft as I imagined it to be he moved his mouth on mine and it was like two puzzle pieces that were meant to click together. Grabbing my hips he lifted me never breaking the kiss so that I straddled his lap. My hands tugged at his hair as he pulled me into him.

Feeling his tongue peak through our lips tentatively I opened my mouth to give him entrance. WHOLE NEW WORLD! Like a battle our tongues fought for dominance over the other. Gods he tasted good. My entire body was on fire. A roaring of blood filled my ears as the entire world was erased from existence and all I could do was focus on what Will was doing to me. Strong hands gripped my body as I writhed on top of him. I don't know what's gotten into me I hate touching other people I hate it when they touch me but I just wanted to climb into Wills skin and live there forever in that moment. Breaking the kiss for air he looked up at me.

"Do you want me to stop cause this...(huff) this is what I've been dreaming of doing for like the last month."

"Don't you fucking dare stop " wow when did I get that bold?

His mouth went to my neck and I almost come unglued. The noises I was making I don't even want to think about because they were embarrassing and I couldn't stop myself from making them. I felt his teeth nibbling on my jawline and my eyes rolled into the back of my head never to return. All the while I'm seconds away from pulling his hair out. His mouth surround my earlobe and I moaned and shivered overwhelmed by the sensation. Turning my head I put my tongue back down his throat so deep you would have sworn I was trying to count his teeth. Then of course the dinner horn sounded and we broke apart at the call.

"We should... we should go to.."

He clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Fuck Dinner"

"My thoughts exactly."

I attacked him again.


	8. Mythomagic and first touches

**Smutty first time chapter. Who doesn't love shaking hands and first times that are much better than any first time you have actually experienced. I've read a lot of these first time plots and I can tell you it's never that sweet or that good but that's why there is FanFiction to give us what reality can't. Review at will. I own nothing. And for those who have issue about writing them as under age I hate to break it to you but teens have sex like.. all the time. Just trying to bring a little realism to a fantasy❤**

"So want to do the power trade off game?" Will said as they dueled their mythomagic cards on the sand.

"What's the power trade off game? Boom I have three harpies that beats your satyr"

"Oh fuck you Di Angelo! You tell me about things you can do and I tell you what I can do"

"It's your go. Ok ummm let see you mean the stuff that's not obvious right?"

"Yeah the other stuff no one really sees. I raise you 4 hell hounds and a water nymph"

"If you would have held out for the 5th hound you could have defeated what I'm about to destroy you with. Ummmm I can see in the dark. Like full vision."

"Fuck your right. Oh that's useful. I can glow. If I concentrate it can get really bright"

"Interesting. Child of Manticore plus 200. I can tell of it's an accidental death or of it was fate."

"Wow I wish I had that maybe I would feel so bad when I can't save someone."

"Will you shouldn't beat yourself up with that. There's only so much anyone can do. I raise you 4 minotaurs. Your go"

"I see your cards and raise you typhon. I can hear heartbeats and check blood pressure just by touching someone. Oh and I can see pressure points"

"Wow that's dangerous Solace I better watch out"

"Yeah you better or else I could have your arms locked in seconds"

"Hmmm I can control my own and others dreams"

"So like of you wanted you could visit me on my dreams and we could hang out while we are sleeping?"

"Yeah I guess we can "

" That's good to know"

"I beat you."

"What when? How?"

"I hit you with echidna. Sorry sunshine your cards are shit"

"Damnit. I'll beat you one day."

"Sure you will"

"What do you want to do now ?"

"Honestly I just kind of want to just watch the waves. I find them soothing"

"Ok"

Sitting next to eachother in the sand Nico could feel the heat coming off Will. Nico stayed shivering. The sun was setting and the temperature was dripping quick. Will threw his arm over Nico.

Nico usually shoved him off but this time it was to cold. His love for Will was very strong and Will knew it. They had already gone on a few dates even though they didn't put a label on it they were essentially dating. It was weird to Nico. To be so close to someone. To have someone you like like you back. It took a while to get to this point. He wouldn't even let Will touch him for months. Now that they were dating he was getting better at it. 4 months of getting to know eachother and 4 more of dating. Nico could tell Will was getting antsy about taking things to another physical level. Worst part was Nico was dying to as well he just didn't know how to break that barrier.

Their kisses were always sweet and soft. ABC family innocent. At first Nico though it was because Will was trying to respect his boundaries but now he was wondering if it was because Will didn't find him sexually appealing. The thought dropped a stone in his Gut. Nico had turned 16 last week and sex seemed to be the only thing running through his head.

Finding himself getting lost in Will sometimes all he would do is imagine him doing things to him. Nico certainly did things to himself on the shower thinking of Will and he wondered if maybe Will did those same things. Piper had been the one to give him "the talk" a few months ago when these feelings started to really surface. Mostly he was shocked at the amount of information the girl had on homosexual sex but every word that poured out of her he grasped onto hoping that it would come in handy one day.

"Did you want to go back to my cabin?"

"Sure"

Strolling back they held hands. Little cute nudges on the shoulder and pecks in the corner of his mouth as they walked. Nico wanted to be bold. All he needed was a little courage. As they walked in the cabin he took his shoes off and headed toward his bed trailing Will along. Hmmm maybe an excuse would work to start this all off.

"Hey um I was hit pretty hard on the side the other day during arena training would you look at it?"

"Yeah babe pull your shirt up"

Nico did one better and pulled his shirt off. He lied on the bed waiting for Will to touch him. With practiced hands Will ran his fingers along Nicos side making goosebumps pop up.

"Your good no damage not even a bruise. "

Attempting to remove his hand Nico grabbed it and pulled it back onto him. Will started to breathe differently. Nico let go and Will drew back.

"I think we need to talk"

"Oh my gods I'm sorry please don't be mad I j-just I wasn't thinking "

"Nico I'm not mad "

Nico sat up still shirtless on the bed as Will sat next to him.

"Nico I know your from a different time and I don't want you to think that I expect you to be physical so fast ok. In fact for all I know you want to wait til marriage and honestly I'm ok with that. But pulling my hand to touch you.. well if you do stuff like that I start wanting to.. you know and I think we should just be careful on how we touch eachother if we are going to wait"

"What?! Wait ! Will I'm.. I'm trying to... gods why is this so hard to say! Will do you ever think about having sex with me?"

"This last month yes oh my gods yes I've had a really problem honestly I've had to take like 4 cold showers. I.. I even had a dream... which is why I got a little weird when you said you could join me in dreams. "

"You had a sex dream about me?

"Yeah... yeah I did and I'm sorry if that is to far but I can't control it."

"Will I don't want to wait until marriage."

"Oh?"

"I.. I kind of.. I'm.. I want to. With you. But only if you want to"

"I do!" Will said way to eagerly.

"Well then lets just .. why don't you come over here and kiss me and we will see what happens."

"Ooh..ok"

Leaning in Will kissed Nicos as he had before only Nico was much more fervent in his actions. Breaking the kiss for a moment.

"Will you can touch me. Can I touch you?"

"Yeah uh yeah of course."

Nico slipped his tongue in Wills mouth slowly. Taking his time he explored the inside of Wills mouth. Wills hands rested on Nicos hips gripping him slightly with his fingernails. As Wills hands trailed higher his thumb brushed Nicos bare nipple and caused Nico to grab him and lay him down on the bed. Will took his shirt off as Nico settled himself straddling Will. Rubbing against eachother the sheer friction of both of their erections in their jeans caused Will to moan. The heavy make out session started to progress as Nico undid wills fly looking into Wills eyes for permission. A slight nod was all he needed as he took wills pants off.

"Can I touch you?"

"Yes please " Will pleaded. Letting Nico take control of him seemed to be the right move. Once the shy boy Nico now had a look on his face of confidence. He knew what he wanted and he wanted Will. Will never would have thought in a million years that Nico was ready but the boy keeps proving him wrong every step of the relationship. Grasping Will on his hand he lowered his head to put his mouth on Will. Will closed his eyes and gripped the sheets to his side. The feeling of Nicos mouth on him was overwhelming in the good way.

So many morning he woke panting Nicos name. Imaging this exact scenario. Spitting on his fingers Nico decided to continue on his boldness. Will was reacting to him. Finally he was giving Nico a sense that he wanted him. Why didn't he do this months ago! Sliding a finger inside Will as he bobbed his head up and down on Will he felt Wills hand in his hair.

Nico was surprised how much he enjoyed this. Watching his lover come undone at the seams filled him with a sense of masculinity that he had trouble obtaining himself. Wills back arched off the bed deciding quickly he continued bobbing his head faster tasting every inch of Will. A choked moan escaped Wills mouth as he came violently in Wills mouth. Swallowing as fast as possible he came up and kissed his lover holding his face between his hands as he laid next to him taking in the afterglow of Wills orgasam.

Not missing a beat Will decided that he was going to return the favor. Peeling Nicos jeans off he made more of a show of it than Nico did. Palming Nico through his underwear he was careful and calculated in his movements. Swimming in sensation he realized how starved he truly was for physical affection. Will lowered his head and dragged down his underwear with just his teeth. Will Solace you sexy little minx you. He didn't go for it the way No I did. Will look a deliciously slow time kissing a sucking every place other than the intended area.

Sticking his thumb in his mouth he lowered his hand to Nicos member and encircled his cleft. Every nerve in Nicos body lit up. Will leaned down and kissed his tip ever so his lips with the little bead at the top. Licking it off his lips he could only think that Will had never looked more sexy than when Will licked his arousal off his lips. That's an image he would have to burn into his mind for when he was in the shower. Instead of rushing into taking in his entire length he used the flat part of his tongue to lick him from base to tip. Going slow Willa hair fell around his abdomen feeling soft and light only increasing his sensitivity. Finally engulfing Nico Will curled his lips working them at the same time as his tongue focusing on different areas of pleasure. Sweat flashed across Nicos body and little noises escaped his lips giving his lover the praises and encouragement needed.

Taking attention off his length Will diverts his attention to each of Nicos balls. Sucking each one into his mouth giving each a massage with his tongue. Swirling around each and letting each go with a popping sound. Embarrassing moans emoted from the top of the bed. How is it possible that his boyfriend was absolutely a god in bed. The entire time Will never broke eye contact . Those blue orbs bore into his brown ones. The state was so intense that it only increased the connection during the sex. Inserting his middle finger into his mouth he worked his own finger the same way he worked Nicos cock. Properly lubed he put the finger in Nicos entrance. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he imagined it. Maybe it was the trust between them but Nico didn't tense he welcomed Wills body into his. Crooking his finger and searching for a spot inside him with the knowledge only a doctor would have a wave of pure euphoria surges through his body causing him to call out Will name very very loudly. It was to much. It was amazing. It was everything he had hoped it would be and more. Wills mouth returned to Nicos member multitasking as Nico did on him only with a shit ton more flare.

"Uuugh oooh Will oh FUCK please please ohhhh. " Will had reduced him to begging. He was begging abs whimpering in the most embarrassing way he could think of. This man had him in his grasp and there was nothing Nico could do but lay there and take this sweet torture. Building rapidly all he could do is warn him. "Will oh my gods Will I'm going to cum" and he did all over Wills lips and chin. It dripped off him in the most obscene way. Pulling his finger out of Nico he sipped his mouth and licked the remnants of Nicos arousal off his fingers. Joining Ni onat the top of the bed he let Nico nuzzle into him.

Running his fingers through his hair he felt something wet on his neck he pulled his head back to see tears streaming down Nicos face.

"Baby! Are you ok did I hurt you ! "

"No no it's not that" he croaked trying to control the emotion on his voice.

"Baby what is it?"

"I'm just really happy. It was just really good. Beautiful ya know"

"Beautiful? Really? I was think more hot and sexy personally"

"It was beautiful. I just.. I never thought I would ever feel that ya know? Like I never thought anyone would love me back like you do. To share something so.. intimate. Yes it was hot and sexy but you made me feel things I've never felt."

"Oh sweetie me too"

"Will how many times have you done that?"

"Ha never actually."

"This was your first time too?"

"Yeah babe. I was waiting for you. I just read a lot and fed off you and how you made me feel."

"So I read some stuff to ya know. Why didn't we do the other thing?"

"You mean like full penetration?"

"Yeah" blush!

"Well I didn't know if I was ready to go that far. But now that we have done that I'm willing to do that. I guess I was just waiting to see how I felt after. Plus your crying over a blow job i think you may have a heart attack if I had just up and fucked you."

"Your crude... I love it"

"Good because I love you"

"I love you too.. even though your a fucking show off"

"Show off!"

"Yeah you got all fancy. I was to nervous to do any of that."

"Only the the best for you plus I'm probably going to be ready again in like 6 minutes so you have a chance to get fancy with me."

"Fucking show off"

"But I'm your show off"


	9. The conversation

**Yes I know it's another first time story but I think we all can agree that we all love the first time stories or we wouldn't be on this site looking at the mature stuff. This is also a bit emotional. I wanted to show how sometimes opening yourself emotionally often times leads to opening yourself physically to. They go hand in hand a lot and I think it's no different for these two. Enjoy review at will. I own nothing!**

The conversation

"Nico get the fuck back here! We are not done talking about this!"

"Oh yes the fuck we are!" Nico slams the front door of his cabin knowing full well that Will is going to come through it anyway.

Will comes through the door and slams it in turn.

"No I'm done with you running every time we start talking about anything about your past or anything that makes you uncomfortable! Sometimes people are uncomfortable!"

"Well I'm not used to that ok!" Nico turns around with tears in his eyes. The emotion on Nicos face took Will aback. As much as they have had this same fight they had never gotten this far in it. Usually Nico runs away or changes the subject by feeding into Wills love of physical touch. Will would start pressuring Nico into talking and then Nico would start kissing him.

It had taken Nico so long to finally be ok with being touched that Will always relented at this to encourage it but enough was enough Nico was going to talk.

"Babe I don't want you to cry!" Enveloping Nico in an embrace he felt his lover shaking against him in sobs trying to pull himself together.

"Hey would you like to try something?"

Nico looked up at the comment bleary eyed.

"Try what?"

"Why don't we try just talking about the little stuff. I still don't know a lot about you. Think of it like a game of confession. Maybe if we knew all the little stuff first the big stuff wouldn't seem so big?"

"Ummm you start and I'll see if I want to do it"

"Ok"

Pulling Nico to the bed they sat in front of eachother cross legged holding hands.

"I never wear matching socks"

"Will seriously this is the shit you want to talk about?"

"If it will lead to the bigger stuff yes. Start simple and easy and get progressively harder"

"Ok... I always break my pop tarts into four pieces before I can eat them"

"Good! Good yes stuff like that. I don't trust the way things feel with my hands. So I rub them against my face"

"Ok that's just adorable Will"

"Fuck off Di Angelo your turn"

"Ha ok ummmm I hate dark chocolate"

"I hate the feel of velvet"

"I love the smell of a hot car"

"I'm allergic to sunblock"

Nico laughed so hard he almost peed himself.

"Your the son of Apollo the sun God and your allergic to sun block?!"

"Yup makes me break out in hives"

"Wow ok um... I can play the piano"

"Really?! That's awesome I hope you will show me"

"One day "

"Ok I'm afraid of geese "

"I'm not going to hate on you for that they are Satan! I prefer red wine"

"You drink wine?"

"I'm Italian of course I drink wine!"

"I first knew I was gay when I was 5. I had the biggest crush on this boy zack in my class. I kissed him on the cheek and he punched me"

"I first knew I was gay back at the casino. Bianca knew to she would try to make me play with girls. I think she hoped that I would change my mind"

"I'm sorry she did that"

"It's fine it's just they way we were raised ya know"

"Yeah. My first kiss was with a girl"

"Omg! Who!"

"Lou Ellen."

"What! Really but you said you knew you were gay!"

"I did and so did she but we were at the mall and one of her ex boyfriends was walking by with his new girlfriend and she looked like she was about to cry so I leaned in and I kissed her. Big messy one too. It was the weirdest thing I've ever felt."

"Any attraction?"

"No but I can appreciate the female form."

"I've seen a naked lady before like up close"

"What?!"

"Yeah she was at the hotel she never wore clothes and just wandered around. Said she was a dancer. I'm not sure what dancer doesn't wear clothes but that's what she said"

"So she's a stripper?"

"So there are dancers that dance naked ?"

"Yes there are. Just wait we will have to go see them when Percy gets engaged one day for his bachelor party. It's like a mortal tradition"

"I kissed Percy once"

"What when!" Wait I thought I was your first kiss?"

"Well yes and no. Percy was sleeping on the Argo 2 and I traveled into his room. I just wanted to feel what it felt like so I snuck a little kiss. He kissed me back a little even though he was sleeping. But then he whispered Annabeths name. Thats when I knew I needed to get over him. You were the first kiss from someone that liked me back.. and was conscious "

"That's a little creepy but also very sweet."

"Shut up your turn"

"Ok. My mother died when I was 12. She overdosed. I couldn't save her"

"Oh Will! I'm so sorry"

"She died in my arms. She had issues for years. Most famous musicians do"

"My mother was a famous musician too. She sang Opera."

"I know"

"You know how the fuck do you know that?"

"Cause you can buy her stuff on iTunes and in stores. When I learned your last name I looked up to see if she was the same one. I learned about her in a music theory class. On Wikipedia it says that you her and Bianca all died in a fire during the war."

"Really?" Nico was once again leaking tears down the side of his cheeks.

Getting up Will walked over to his back pack and got out his iPod. Putting it between them he found a song by Nicos mom he had downloaded ages ago and played it. Nico started to breathe heavy and grip Wills hands so hard that it hurt. Nico was in pain and it showed on his face. Will was about to turn it off until Nico snatched his hand away.

"Let It p-play"

Nico fell into himself listening to his mother lamenting to him on the tiny device. Will moved behind Nico and pulled him backwards into him holding his love close to him. After the song ended he cried laying on top of Will. Over an hour of emotional bleeding and Will just held him tighter and tighter. Until Nico finally spoke again.

"I never thought I'd ever hear her voice again you know.. it's just,,, overwhelming"

"Yeah sweetie I know"

" I guess you do know huh. Do you have your moms stuff too?"

" yeah I do"

"Will?"

"Yeah"

"Kiss me"

Turning over to face Will he pressed his wet face against his lips. Wills lips were skilled and very soft. Feeling his hands crawl up Nicos back rubbing it in a sensual yet soothing way. Sitting up a little straighter Will pulled Nico closer to him having their hips meet. Not a small task since Nico was about a foot shorter than Will. Nico tangled his fingers on Wills soft hair pouring all the emotion from this conversation into it. As the kiss went on it grew deeper. Soon they realized how hard they were gripping eachother. Nico was pulling Wills hair to the point of pain.

Wills nails were deep in Nico he wouldn't have been surprised if he was drawing blood. Letting go of his grip he scratched Nicos lower back causing a primal growl to erupt from Nico. It was amazing how a moment so emotional and so vulnerable leads to physical intimacy. The talking was done. Now was the time express their emotions without words. To bleed the pain out physically into eachother. So much is said without words.

Will pulled Nicos black pullover off of him as Nico took Wills button down and ripped it open scattering the buttons all over the room. Nico was writhing on top of Will building the lust between them. Fumbling his buttons on his pants Will found some ground and flipped Nico onto the bed while kicking his shorts to the floor. Thrusting into Nico through his jeans while he had his mouth trailing all over Nicos torso.

"Will?"

"Yeah" he mumbled inbetween nips and kisses.

"Did ... did you want to..."

Will realized what Nico was asking and snapped his head up quickly.

"Only if you want to. Seriously I don't want you to do this if your not ready. Just because we are having a moment doesn't mean I expect..."

"No I want to I do please..I ... I just need you. I need this"

"Ok"

The clothes disappeared. It was a mess of limbs and lips. Nico already knew that Will was a foreplay master because they had been playing this field for a few months now. He had just never been able to take this step yet. He wasn't emotionally invested in Will enough until right now. Will and his conversation along with Will giving him a piece of himself back to him by giving him his mothers voice was the level he needed to do this. Nico wanted this he had wanted it for so long, it had been forever since he was this comfortable this open with another person and he hadn't realized how much he craved it. Barely even able to be touched a little under a year ago and now he was writhing naked under the son of Apollo.

Properly prepped Will hovered over Nico placing a soft kiss on his lips as he entered him. It was painful and amazing at the same time. Will went slow until he was fully seated in Nico and waited for Nico to give him the go ahead.

"Are you ok does it hurt?"

"Yeah it does but don't stop ok"

"Ok"

Pulling out slowly he sank back into him. Nicos breathing was starting to increase pace as he felt Will inside him. They were breathing the same air and with every thrust he kissed Nico in a different place. Will kissed his eyelids and his nose. Kissing his cheeks and his jaw. As he relaxed the pain began to wane. The more he eased into it the better it got. His knees were on Wills shoulders now getting the entire view of his loves face. The faces he was making were making this step more and more wonderful. The idea that Nico could elicit these reactions from Will made the pleasure skyrocket.

Angling himself to hit Nicos pleasure center made jolts of euphoria spread up Nico every time Will took him. Biting his lower lip he tried to contain his moans but failed miserably. The noises he was making he would most definitely deny later if Will ever brought it up. They were embarrassingly loud and uncontrolled. He could feel Wills stomach contract with every moan that slipped from him. Will on the other hand was keeping himself as composed as he had ever seen him. Closing his eyes from time to time trying to keep himself in control. Will didn't moan as much as growl deep in his chest. Wills noises were animal like. Nico was clutching the pillow under his head hoping to gods he didn't end up ripping it in half. The build in his lower abdomen was getting closer. Will was sweating now. They fiction between them was nonexistent.

"Will, oh Will I'm getting close!"

"Me to baby"

Harder and faster he was hitting Nico until his back arched up expelling all the air from Nicos lungs. A string of filthy Italian words came out of Nico that would have made his mother beat him bloody. Will on the other hand who didn't know Italian seemed to think it was hot because the sounds made him fall over the edge as he shuddered in his release. Collapsing on top of Nico in a heap.

"Am I crushing you?"

"A bit but not in a bad way"

Rolling off Nico he pulled out of him seeing Nicos face wince at the sensation.

"Are you sore?"

"Yeah but again not in a bad way"

Pulling Nico to him he kissed him chastely.

"I-I hope that was ok.."

"More.. more than ok" Nico said slightly out of breath.

"So how was your first time?"

"Good. A little painful but that was to be expected. Better than I thought. You hear it from other people how awkward it is and it's over so fast but that was.. that wasn't awkward that was.. right. How about you? Was it good for you?"

"Yeah it was defiantly better than I could have ever imagined but I guess from my end it would be. I was just doing my best not to cum to quick. With those noises you were making I thought about covering your mouth. Every time you moaned I thought I was going to pop"

"I made no noise I don't know what you are talking about"

"Yeah sure I think I heard you say my name in every inflection possible and I'm not sure which one I liked better"

"Well you should have seen your face"

"Oh I'm sure it was awful ha ha"

"Not awful. Sexy."

"Now your just being nice. Which in your case you better be careful you might hurt yourself "

"Fuck off Solace"

"I love you too" kisses Nicos cheek.

"Ugh I'm a mess I'm covered in so many fluids I feel like used rag"

"Bath time ?"

"Bath time "


	10. After the funeral

**Ok so this one is a bit rough. Trigger warning if your not into slight BDSM. It's a smut chapter but it's mainly a way of showing that just because your sad doesn't mean that you don't want something life affirming to remind yourself your alive. Enjoy! Review at will. I own nothing.**

 **After the funeral**

 **Wills POV**

After a long day of visiting old friends and comforting Percy and his family Nico and I headed back to his/our cabin. Our kids spent all day with their cousins and Percy's and Jason's kids. It amazing how they all fall into immediate comfort with eachother the way we all did back in the day. Cecil and Lou Ellen came out with their kids but instead of staying here like the other demigods they decided to go home tonight. They want their kids to stay out of camp life. Nico tried to persuade them to stay to train to fight but they thought they would stay out of this battle. Problem was I don't think they understand that this battle may very well come to their front door.

Hazel and Frank decided that they would go off with Piper and Jason to a bar in town to let off some steam and drag Percy with them. Drink away his sorrows. Nico was a little to emotional drained to being up to going out. Maybe another night. After everything that happened with the library Nico had been silent. I knew better than to push him when he was like that. Taking down books off the shelves he just read for hours silently crying. The kids would come over and hug him from behind from time to time. They were the only ones he would let near him really when he was like that. Only when we were alone was he going to open up to me. 20 years and I knew that much about him.

Piper and Jason would try, they would approach and I just shook my head at them. They weren't doing any better about the situation. Frank and Hazel were both an absolute mess over it. Nico and his sister were more alike than most siblings even ones that were raised together from birth. Maybe it's the raising of the 1930s. Frank just held Hazel as she cried inside the library. Percy was in the corner just looking at the statue. I went and sat next to him putting my hand on his shoulder as he stared. Knowing he wasn't up for talking but appreciative of the physical gesture and my willingness to not push him into talking. Percy was the silent type when upset much like his younger cousin.

Sally eventually got him to talk after a while. Convinced him to go out with Piper and Jason. The kids all decided to go to the campfire tonight and bond with the other campers since we were going to be here for a while. Tomorrow training starts.

Walking back to the cabin Nico held my hand loosely as we walked. Looking down at the ground I knew he wasn't done crying. He cried so rarely that when he did it was like a pipe bursting. As we walked into the cabin and into our room he sat on the end of the bed. Tears silently falling down his face he was a zombie unmoving and still. I began undoing his tie. Next his shoes socks and jacket. I unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants. The entire time he never said a word. Just let me undress him like he was cooperative doll. Going into the bathroom I ran the water in the giant obsidian tub.

Hades has stocked the bathroom for us before we got here. I'm sure it was part of the magic of the cabin. Just like when the single bunks turned into the four poster beds with separate rooms. Seemed like the big three kids all had special cabins that worked magic around their occupants needs. Pouring lavender oil into the water I made sure it was nice and hot the steam rolling off the top of the water. My Nico loved heat more than anything. Maybe that's why he fell for me.

Taking off my clothes I found my husband sitting in the same place where I had left him in the same position still pouring silent tears. Pulling him up I lead him to the tub. Removing his shorts I took his hand and helped him into the tub. Following behind him I sat. The tub was big enough for 4 people and was way to big but in times like these it was nice. The heat of the water relaxing into both of us he leaned back on to me as I embraced him. Starting to shake I knew this was it. This was the breakdown. Choking sobs escaped his lips as the realization of Anna's death rolled over him. I sang to him softly even though we both knew my voice was garbage. I didn't sing as much as chew up lyrics and spit them out. Nico cried and vented all of his sadness to me in Italian. I didn't understand a single word of it. He knew that but it made him feel better. He liked not having to think about what he was saying.

It happened every time he was to sad or angry, switch languages without realizing it. It happened a few times while he was happy to and it's one of the most precious things about my dear husband. The thing I will miss most after I lose him. I can only pray that will be decades from now and not soon. There was a deep possibility that it could be soon. I didn't want to dwell on that fact. My Nico was a two time war veteran and it was a war that brought us to eachother. Him almost dying in the last war gave me the biggest and best love I could have ever asked for.

Sobs subsiding I ran my fingers through his hair as my other wrapped around his chest to keep him from sliding beneath the water.

"I need a cigarette"

"Well I hate to break this to you but I'm all out. We left them back at the house"

"You don't think the bath trap door still has some do you?"

"We can check "

A long time ago I discovered Nicos secret smoking habit because in his bath tub there is a spring trap door built in that if you push part of the wall a tray pops out with a lighter an ashtray and pack of smokes.

Poking the trap door it sprang out just like it used to. Papa Hades wins again! An obsidian ash tray a ruby lighter and a new pack of black djarum cigarillos. Fancy! Taking the pack from the tray I unwrapped it and drew out a single cylinder. Putting it to my lips and lit the end. Pulling in the sweet smoke I could taste the sweet paper on my lips and handed it to Nico as I exhaled. Bringing it to his lips he blew perfect smoke rings just like he used to when we were young. Nico had to keep up his bad boy persona. Nico only smokes in stressful situations and while he's drinking now but when we were 15 he smoked like a chimney.

Sitting up smoking his cigarette I took the loofa and washed his back. I wish I could wash the stress away. Wash away his sadness. Nico just inhaled and exhaled leaning into my touch. After washing him I took a razor and shaving gel from the side of the tub. Nico put out the cigarette and turned to face me. This wasn't the first time we have done this. Nico would be sad beyond words and I resorted to grooming him in turn. Applying the gel I shaved his face. It was the only place he shaved since everywhere else he had electrolysis done everywhere below his neck. He claimed hair made him feel dirty. I won't lie I loved it.

Finishing his face I kissed him chastely letting him know I was finished. Putting down the razor I went to get out of the tub only to be attacked by my husband. The chaste kiss I had just planted apparently wasn't enough for him. Climbing onto me straddling my hips he wrapped his arms around my neck deepening the kiss. Fighting for dominance of each others mouths I wrapped my hands around his waist. I knew what was happening. Nico was emotionally drained and needed to feel something else. Needed to feel alive. Death was such a prominent part of him that he has the tendency to indulge in life affirming acts. When we were younger it was sex and drugs and looking for danger where ever he could. Drove me fucking insane. Well not the sex part I liked that part. Once we had the kids it turned more to the sex when he felt this way. Not just any kind of sex either. Nico was trying to get me to get rough. I knew him better than I knew myself. Hell he was more me than I was.

Picking him up he wrapped his legs around me. Taking him to our bed I dropped him on the end roughly. If he wanted life affirming than my baby was going to get it. Climbing over him I grabbed his hair and pulled his face to mine. Panting on the bed between breaths I could feel his nails dig deep in my shoulders.

"Ok babe what level do you want this?" I spoke into his mouth.

"Oh I want this on full octane. I want marks I want bruises I want teeth!"

"Oh you are so lucky I'm a healer"

"Yeah especially that one time in our first apartment when I dislocated my shoulder after that especially bad fight with my fathers wife"

"Yeah that was both awesome and terrible"

"Well that's what I want right now. Awesome and terrible"

He bit my lip at the last word. Shoving him down I got off the bed and pulled out the black bag from the suitcases. I knew we would need this bag. Pulling out a few supplies I could see Nico was getting anxious.

"Sit up on the bed now!" I ordered him.

I pulled out a few restraints. Cuffing each of his wrists I drew them above his head and attached it the the headboard.

"What are you going to do"

"Whatever the fuck I want tonight babe"

I could see him shiver in the darkness. This darkness wouldn't do I wanted to see him. I went to the candles at the side of the bed and pinched the wicks. Heating them up they sparked to life. Son of Apollo for the win! Seeing my husband writhing on the bed in candle light was always a sight. Still so devastatingly beautiful. His hair hung around his head like inky black halo. Eyes so black I couldn't even make out the brown in them with his pupils blown out anticipating what I was about to do to him. Taking another fun toy out of the black bag I did two clicks of our spreader bar.

"Part your legs"

Complying I cuffed each ankle in place. This was perfect. This way I could flip him on either side when I wanted. Grabbing a bottle of wine from the table I twisted the top off and took a mouthful. Crawling over his very needy body I lowered my mouth to his and poured the mouthful into his. I love it when he drank from me. I repeated this a few times before moving down his body. Ravishing his body with my mouth I nipped and bit him all the way down to his alabaster hips.

Biting down hard I heard him cry out. Reaching up I grabbed his face.

"How much do you want me to touch you "

"Bad! Please Will touch me!"

"Beg!"

"Please please touch me please"

I slapped his face lightly and kissed him hard. Pulling his head back by his hair I trailed my teeth down his jaw.

"You call that a slap?"

"Oh you want it harder?"

"You have kissed me harder than that slap"

"Sounds like your baiting me?"

"You going to bite " then he spat in my face.

I slapped him hard. Eyes lighting up in excitement I took his nipple between my teeth playing with the silver ring that hung there. Pulling it between my teeth I could feel him leaking from his erection on my stomach. His little cries fueled my fire. I hadn't even wiped his spit from my face I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I did however wipe the wetness from my stomach onto my finger and shoved it in his mouth.

Climbing down the bed I bit the tops of his thighs leaving teeth mark roses watching his hips buck upward desperately trying to get me to bring my mouth to his erection. Not yet sweet heart. I slid the spreader bar one more click. Giving me enough space to get in between him. Dragging my nails under his thighs I trailed my tongue in every area except the area he wanted.

"Will please! I need you "

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes !" He panted.

Grabbing a bottle of lube I dabbed a bit on my fingers. Finding his entrance I teased my finger tips in and out of him. Nico never took his eyes off me.

"Oh I want to hear you. Make this whole set up worth it"

"Oh your going to hear something if you don't fucking finger me!"

"Oh like this?" I inserted my middle finger crooking it upward rubbing over the bump that I knew would...

"Aye si si si!"

Yup right there!

I teased my finger in and out as I gripped his erection in my other hand. Taking his pre cum that was leaking generously I rubbed my thumb over his slit.

"Prendimi! Per favore!"

"Oh I know that one babe! I'll take you when I'm good and ready"

Taking him into my mouth he was so hard I could have chipped a tooth. Pushing in a second finger I had him right where I wanted him. I built him up to right before he's about to blow. Then I stopped. The sound of frustration coming out of his mouth was perfect. Now it was my turn. Climbing up the bed once more I stood up before him.

"Mouth open now!"

"Yes sir"

Taking my dick in my hand I circled it around his lips. Sticking out his pink little tongue I slapped it against it. Shoving it in his mouth I grabbed the back of his head. Nico had a bad gag reflex and I knew this. The sick part of me liked watching him choke. The better part of me knew he liked it just as much as I did.

After having enough of his mouth I walked down the bed once more and flipped him over to his stomach. Seeing his hands above his head bound and unmoving was a beautiful sight. Taking off the spreader bar I slapped him hard on his ass. The red mark left by my hand was visible in the candle light. Spreading his legs with my knee I moved him closer to the headboard in a half kneeling position. Trailing kisses down his back I bit deep into his side eliciting a growl deep in his chest.

SMACK!

"Oh noises like that will earn you a new red mark on your ass"

"Bring it on bitch"

SMACK!

"Language!"

Reaching around I pulled his foreskin back giving him a few tentative pumps causing him to pull tight against his restraints. Lubing myself up I pulled his hair by the nape of his neck. Teasing him by running myself up and down his crack I pulled harder.

"If you don't fuck me right now William I swear to every god out there I will make you pay!"

SMACK!

"FUNCULO!"

" Is this what you want?"

I drove myself into him quickly without hesitation. The cry that came from him sent chills down my spine in the most delicious way. I wrapped my hand around his throat as I slammed in to him none to gently. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed. Squeezing his throat tighter while pulling him back by his hair he met me for every thrust.

"Is this what you wanted?!" Slam!

"Oh gods yeeessss!" He dragged out barely able to speak with the grip I had on his neck.

"You wanted this? Me inside you? Harder and harder!?"

"Si si!" He chanted breathlessly.

"Tell me you like it!"

"I love it I want more!"

"You want it harder?"

"Yes si si OH! Funculo William please harder!"

I increased the grip on his hair just a inch away from ripping it out thrusting into him as hard as I could. I wasn't small and even though we have been married so long Nico was still tight as fuck. Tomorrow he would be feeling this.

Letting go of his neck I reached around to angle him down to hit his prostate properly. Taking him in my hand I pumped and thrust into him in a rhythm that had him making so much noise I felt bad for the surrounding cabins. Feeling the build in my gut I was about to blow.

"I-I about to.. Will!"

"Me to let go!"

Coming into my hand I rode us both through our orgasams. Pulling out of him I smacked his ass once more for good measure. Collapsing onto the bed he was left panting on his knees tied to the head board.

"You going to untie me?"

"Oh like you can't get out of that at anytime I'm not stupid."

Nico smiled and curled himself into shadows like wet smoke and landed on his back next to me.

"See I knew you could get out of that at any time"

"Yeah I guess your right"

I cleaned my hand off with my old boxers on the floor. Nico crawled over to my chest and I embraced him. Petting his hair I gave him the after care he needed. Little I love you's with a few "you know I didn't mean any of that" talk to let him know that it was just fantasy play not real. Rubbing each red mark on his body healing them as I went. Except for one hickey on his hip. He could keep that one to wear for a while. His breathing returned to normal and he relaxed against me absolutely exhausted. Falling asleep on my chest as he usually did I prayed to the gods that we survived this war.


	11. Finding Solace in NA meetings

**Trigger warning for drugs and abuse.**

 **Nico decided to go to an NA meeting and admits a few secrets infront of his crush Will.**

 **review at will. I own nothing!**

Nico was in one of his moods. Ignoring everyone and keeping to his cabin like the hermit he was. Will hated it when Nico was like this. Sunshine didn't understand though. Will didn't know what it was like to feel like your drowning every time you force yourself into a social situation. Will didn't know what it was like hearing every noise going on at the same time to the point where you can't think! People chewing leaves rustling laughter screaming smacking of lips clinking of forks everything all at once in your ears making it impossible to focus on just staying normal. Every demigod has ADHD but none of them seemed to have issues like Nico did.

All the kids were scared of him anyway it was better him holing up in his cabin doing things that needed to be done. Research of burial rights and didn't other ventures in the books his father would send him. Nico didn't know why his dad kept sending him the books but he figured it was stuff he had to learn. Maybe his dad was giving him a job in the future. That was also a far fetched thought. How could his father trust him with anything? He barely trusted himself. Nightmares of his time in Tartarus plagued his dreams keeping him awake for days at a time.

The things he experienced down there were to much for one person even him. Nicks and cuts littered Nicos ravaged body. Not smooth like the rest of the campers. Some of them he did but most were from fighting. No one would understand why he would do it to himself. Just like they wouldn't understand everything else he had done. It's better that no one really knew him that personally. If they were scared of him now they would exile him from camp if they knew the things he resorted to being in his own for 4 years. You grow up a lot when your on your own. If it wasn't for his father he would be dead by now.

"Nico ?"

Cut from his spiraling reverie Will had found him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd check on you and give you a calendar for the summer events"

"I'm not the bonfire sing a long capture the flag type Sunshine though I appreciate your effort"

" Oh not those I'm talking about the groups that meet through the week"

"Groups what groups"

" My cabin and I do different groups through the week. I do NA and Austin does a grief group for kids who have lost family and friends. Kayla does AA and Cecil does a group for PTSD"

"What? I don't even know what most of those are?"

" Oh well NA is for drug users AA is for alcohol and PTSD is for kids with traumas in the past. Rape and violence in their life"

"Wow must be some empty rooms" Nico chuckled.

"Um actually we are full up most of the time. The NA I run is done at the beach since we need so much room for everyone. "

"Why do you run the NA group?"

"Because I was hooked on a few things myself back in the day. My mom is a famous country singer and drugs were always around so I picked up a bad habit or two. That's why I chose to be a year rounder here. Keeps me clean of I'm not exposed I'm about 3 years clean"

"Never took you the type that would even touch the stuff"

"Why not? We all medicate Nico. With the lives of demigods it's almost impossible not too. Kaylas dad was a huge alcoholic. Austin lost his mom to an overdose and she died in his arms. Cecil was being attacked by his step father. We all grew up with problems and drugs and alcohol and sex are just ways we end up coping with things. "

"I'll think about it"

"That's all I ask"

Will left him with the schedule. Nico himself could go to all of these groups. That would mean admitting to his issues. He wasn't about to do that no matter how hard Sunshine pressed. Throwing the flyer away he headed to his kitchen to make lunch when his father appeared at the kitchen table with the flyer in his hands.

"Father" he bowed slightly.

"Son"

"What can I do for you? Run away spirit? Need me to feed Cerberus while you and Wifey go on a get away?"

Nico took out two root beers out of the fridge and poured them for him and his father. Passing a glass to Hades he sat and waited for the reason he decided to visit.

"So... that Apollo boy seems nice"

"Yeah he's ok. The only one not cowering away from me. Shows up every day I swear I think I see him more than my own reflection."

"You like him don't you?"

"Dad I'm not ready to date and he's.. cute yes but he's straight"

"Actually he's not I've talked to his father since you two have been spending all this time together"

"You spying on me and vetting my friends?"

"Yes and frankly I'm glad your making better choices"

"Hmph"

"Yeah well I think you need to think about attending atleast one of these groups. Perhaps the one the Apollo boy runs himself?"

"Dad no I can't I don't want people knowing about that."

"Your not the only one that has been through this obviously I don't see why you can atleast attempt to go."

"I'm sober now. I've been sober over 7 months."

"Yes and I know that you haven't been feeling the best about yourself. I don't want you to back slide. I think this could be good for you "

Nico sat in silence looking at his father. The man had the same eyes as him. Nico wasn't scared of his father the way other kids were scared of his father. Or hell even their own godly parent. Hades was right though. Nico had been craving it lately. The need for a release. The need to let go.

"I'll think about it"

"How about you go and I'll sweeten the deal"

"How?"

"New set of Stygian throwing knives and I start giving you an allowance?"

"Your bribing me to go to meetings?"

"Yes. Go to one meeting a week and I'll give you this"

A black Amex appeared in Hades hand.

"Seriously? Why would you trust this? Why would you trust me to do this?"

"Because deep down you want help son. I know that. I know you. That and I don't know how else to get you to go. If you don't go or stop going you will find that this card goes missing"

"Ok I'll do one meeting. I want the knives though. We can talk about the card if I decide to continue"

"Deal"

The knives appeared on the table on a cloud of smoke. His father disappeared in the same breath. Guess he was going to see what Will stupid ass group was about. Probably a bunch of Whiney kids that smoked a few joints or got hooked on caffeine pills to stay awake and study.

I walked down the beach to see a low bonfire and about 30 campers sat around it. Wow so many people. There was no way all these kids had drug problems. Sitting in a chair in the back Will stood up to take everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone I'm Will and I'm an addict!"

"Hello Will!" The crowd chanted together.

"I'm happy to see all of your today! I see some knew people here which is great and lots of old faces! Well let's get things started I'm going to talk about cravings today. I had a craving today in the infirmary. I was giving some morphine to an Ares kid who ripped his pinky finger off during sword practice. While I was giving it to him I thought about how easy it would be for me the head healer to take some myself. To mark down that I gave him two doses instead of one. People trust me. They wouldn't even question what my paper work says. But then I thought there was a reason people trusted my paperwork. It's because I don't do that and I want people to trust me. It was hard after the battle of Manhattan. I used a lot of pain killers that my mom would just leave lying around. She never noticed they were gone. She didn't need them she just had them. I want to be a doctor one day. That starts here. That starts with me being able to be stronger than this. To be stronger than me wanting everything to float away. "

Everyone clapped. Including myself. Wow sunshine liked hillbilly heroine. Who would have thought.

"Ok let's have our new faces share a bit with us tonight. Ok I see you there come up and tell us about yourself."

Drew Tanaka went up to the front infront of the fire.

"Hi I'm drew "

"Hello drew" Everyone chanted in unison.

"I was hooked on cocain for a really long time. I have trouble with my weight and I thought if I just did a little here and there it wouldn't be a issue. I would lose a few pounds and it made me feel more interesting. I felt like people liked talking to me thought I was fun. Turns out that was all in my head most people just thought I was annoying when I was on it. I lost those few pounds and then some. I did it so much that I finally stopped when my nose wouldn't stop bleeding. I was so scared I was losing so much blood I almost passed out. I've been clean for about two months now but what Will said about the cravings is true. I felt it when I stepped on the scale and gained 7 pounds. I wanted so bad to go back to it. I still want to go back to it. My craving isn't over. But so far I'm ok. "

She went back to her seat as everyone applauded her.

"You sir in the back please come up and share!" Will shouted at Nico.

I thought he would pass out. Feeling the creeping heat prickle in my ears I started to slump in my chair. A voice sounded in my mind. My fathers voice. " GO!"

I stood up and made his way toward the front.

"Hi I'm Nico"

"Hello Nico!" Once again in unison.

This was it. Here it goes. They will all defiantly hate me after this. Might as well get it over with so I can rub it in his stupid dad's face when he was proved right.

" I'm nico and I'm an addict. 7 months ago my father found me alone in an abandoned building with a needle sticking of my arm. I sold my body for drugs. I know that sounds insane. Especially at my age but my mother died. I was forced into a casino that suspended time so I'm actually in my 80s. My sister died. She was the only family I had for my entire life. The hunters stole her away and then death did. She left me twice. I had no home. No family. I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to be in my body anymore. I'm gay. I was born in a time where that meant being killed or locked away. I struggled with that a lot. I found out that it's not like that anymore. Well it's atleast much more accepted and it's no longer looked at as a mental problem.

I battled with that while going down my rabbit hole. I didn't have any money so my body was all I had to give drug dealers. I was lucky. My dad found me. He brought me to his home in the underworld and gave me a room. Detoxed me. Helped me get through my addiction safely. I was checked out while down there I was lucky I didn't catch any diseases from either the needles or the other thing. I knew a few that were not quite as lucky. I still want to. It never really goes away for me. But I'm trying. I'm 7 months sober. I can't promise that it won't happen again. But I'm trying."

I walked back to my seat as I heard the applause. People looked me in the eye as I walked by and reached out and touched my shoulder. Everyone seemed ok with what I just said.

I heard a few more stories. Surprisingly not much different from my own. I never thought so many of us went through this! I went from feeling so alone to seeing these kids tell their stories and they had an idea of what it was like. I wasn't the only one who sold my body I wasn't the only one who felt alone. I wasn't the only one who spent years in solitude with no where to go.

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur. They all ended up holding hands in a circle chanting something he hadn't learned yet so he just listened. As they dispersed people came to me clapping my shoulder and thanking me for my story. A feeling of acceptance washed over me. Maybe my dad was right. I would never admit that of course. As much as Hades was right I would rather have my father think I would be attending the meetings for access to the black Amex. Walking back to my cabin Will Solace put his arm around me as he walked. As much as I wanted to shove it off the weight felt nice and contact with Will made my stomach jump with butterflies.

"So you and I are in the same boat I guess"

"Yeah guess so"

"Well that's kind of a relief honestly. It's hard to date someone who doesn't know what it's like"

"Date?!"

"Yeah I want to ask you out. You and me dinner and a movie type stuff"

"I didn't know you were..." Nico slyly lied knowing full well what his dad had mentioned.

"I am and it took real guts to admit all that up there. I was going back and forth on the idea of asking you out because I wasn't sure if you were but now that I know I'd love you take you out"

"I-I guess that would be fine."

They stopped at the Hades cabin door.

"Hey Nico can I ask you a question that's super uncomfortable?"

"Well we just left an entire group of uncomfortable so sure go for it!"

"Did they ever kiss you?"

"Who?"

"You know.. the people you got your fix from"

"Oh uh no that's not really the way it works. Honestly I'm kind of surprised you want to go out after hearing that."

"Your past is your past and now is now. Don't let it define you. It was awful that it happened to you like that but I'm glad your in a place where that's no longer your current reality"

"That was convoluted Solace."

"Yeah I get that way when I'm nervous"

"Why are you nervous still i agreed?"

"Cause of this"

Leaning forward I felt Wills lips against mine. Soft and warm. His hands cupping my face like it was made of glass. Like I was something precious to hold. I deepened the kiss even though I had no clue what I was doing. Pulling wills waist to me by his belt loops. Will smelled amazing and tasted like oranges and lavender. I had never felt this. Over and over I sold my body to strangers but none of them really wanted me. Will wanted me. The feeling of that was enough to wash away those shameful memories even if it was just for a moment. Breaking apart for air I looked into the blue orbs that were Wills eyes.

Getting lost in them was easy. They were trustworthy and sincere. Despite him hearing the awful things he has done Will wanted to kiss him. To take him on a date.

"Wow that.. that was "

"That was my first kiss.." Nico squeeked out.

"Mine as well..."

"Well uh I guess I'll see you for the date?"

"Oh yeah um tomorrow night 7pm"

"Ok I'll have bells on"

"What?"

"Don't ask it's an old saying"

"It's cute. Bye Neeks" and he kissed me chastely stumbling away from my cabin.

I went inside and jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillow.


	12. Plates !

**The first fight! Enjoy! Keep reading and follow I'm not done yet! Also I'm currently working this one and one called "of monsters and marriage " which is a 20 years in the future story so check that out!**

 **Plates!**

 **Wills POV**

CRASH!

The plate exploded above the doorframe leaving a huge mark. I began dodging a plethora of kitchen ware while my little Italian boyfriend was having what I could only describe as a shit fit. Welcome to the first fight! I'm not going to lie during this entire fight all I could think of was how adorable my boyfriend was and had to do everything in my power to not laugh at him. He was a much better fighter than me and I wouldn't stand a chance if he decided to actually come after me.

I made a mistake and it was an honest one but it was a mistake and I fucked up big time. How I was going to get myself out of this I had no clue. Yes! He ran out of plates.

"Why! Why was that bitch on your lap!"

"Because Nico! The bus was full and she was the last one on the bus ok! Maybe she didn't feel like being felt up by some horny dude and she thought I was a safe bet!"

"Bullshit William she knows your bisexual she knew there was a chance with you!"

"See that's where your wrong there is no chance as you say because I'm in a relationship! kind of a bit of psychotic one at the moment but in a relationship and I would never cheat on you! "

"How do I know that! I've never been in a relationship and I have trust issues Will we have been over this!"

"I know I know ok it was a mistake I shouldn't have let her im sorry Nico I am!"

Nico started to cry. I hated it when he cried especially since it took a lot to make him cry. I make a mistake a lapse in judgment and I made my boyfriend cry. I hurried over to him not even knowing if it was safe to touch him. He hid himself in he corner of the room covering his face.

"Nico? Baby? Can you talk to me? Please?"

"I- I just think you should go"

"No I'm not going anywhere right now not when I'm the reason your so upset!"

"I can't Wi-ill I j-just can't right now"

Oh fuck this l! I grabbed him and picked him up. Slapping at me he struggled as pulled him into the bedroom and threw him on the bed. Climbing on the bed with him slapping at me to get me away I embraced him tightly. I wasn't going to let go. I knew Nico I knew the pain and the suffering my sweet darling had gone through. For him to cry was a big deal. I hurt him and I hurt him bad if he Was like this and I wasn't leaving until I knew he was ok. He was not ok.

Sobbing hysterically he grabbed the front of my shirt fisting it tightly crying into me. Soaking the front in a huge wet mess I felt the tears prick the sides of my eyes. Emotion swept over me knowing how badly I must have hurt him. He needed to talk to me though. I need to know where his head is right now and why he is reacting this way. I wasn't going to leave him like everyone else had done so many times and I wasn't about to let him run away from me though I am super surprised he hadn't tried to shadow travel away yet. Of course with me holding him like this he couldn't cause if he did I would just go along with him. I remember one time he was asleep by the campfire leaning against a tree having a nightmare. I could see him twitching and a tear ran down his face. I tried to shake him awake only for him to get scared as I shook him and we ended up in China outside of a temple scaring everyone around us with our sudden appearance.

The sobs started to lessen but the pain in his eyes never wavered.

"Baby I need you to talk to me. How about you tell me why Drew sitting on my lap upset you."

He didn't speak for a moment it looked like he was trying to control his breathing enough to answer.

"Because she likes you and I know she likes you."

"See I didn't know that. But you should know I would never go for her"

"See but I don't know that Will. Im gay but your bisexual. Girls can give you things I can't..."

"Oh so ok I get what this is about your afraid because I'm bi that your not enough for me"

"No I'm pissed cause that bitch sat on your lap and I'm the only one aloud in your lap!"

"Yes that's true. But baby I'm still figuring things out about myself and right now saying bisexual feels correct. Atleast for right now. Right now I am going out with you. Right now I am committed to you. Yes I have found girls attractive in the past and yes you are the first guy I've ever been interested in and yes this is my first relationship with a guy but it's also my first real relationship too."

"It's mine too but you know that I will never find a woman attractive!"

"No you won't but lord knows you have found how many dudes attractive? Percy fucking Jackson how the fuck am I supposed to compete with that crush you had! He's a hero! He's like the hottest dude next to Jason Grace at camp! And both of them are your best friends and your always around them! How do I know your not messing around with them!"

"Cause they are straight Will!"

"That doesn't fucking matter Nico they are teenagers just like us. You don't know what's going through their minds they might want to experiment! Who better to try shit out with then the gay friend they have huh?"

"I would never cheat on you!"

"I would never cheat on you!"

We were at a stand still. Holding each others gaze to afraid to blink. I leaned in and kissed his tears away. Pressing our foreheads together I could feel his breath on my face. We were breathing the same air. How could he not realize how undeniably in love I am with him. I've shared every part of myself with him. My mind my heart my body. Things I've never shared with anyone. He was my first kiss. My first touch. My first love. My only love. I was only 17 but I knew. I knew that I was only going to ever be with the boy infront of me. If he could only hear he thoughts in my head and how my heart beats for his.

How he is the first thought in my head when I wake up and the last thought in my head when I go to sleep at night. Two years together and I've never gotten bored with him. Everything about him invites me in. I feel I know so much about him and yet nothing at all and I love it because it means I learn something new about him everyday.

I nuzzled his face against mine and it still feels new. Of course maybe it's because Nico doesn't really grow facial hair so he's baby soft but it feels amazing.

"Will I'm so sorry I just got jealous. I'm just afraid some girl is going to steal you away from me. I just can't bare the thought of.."

"Nico I am not leaving you. I would never do that. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Then kiss me"

Kissing me slowly he worked his mouth against mine. His mouth salty from his tears I took his lower lip between my teeth and pulled. Looking up at him I saw his eyes dilate. Grabbing my face he shoved his tongue down my throat practically counting my teeth. It was frantic and desperate. Peeling our clothes trying to climb into eachothers skin. Nico was hot and needy beneath me pushing himself back against my hips inviting me in. Grabbing he lube off the nightstand blindly I put some in my hand to prep him when he grabbed my wrist.

"Just put it on you. Just put it in"

"Nico I could hurt you if I don't prep you"

"I want it now I need it now!"

"I could hurt..."

"I want it to hurt Will!"

I coated myself and shoved myself into him quickly. Fuck he was tight. He took my with a gasp and a small cry. I knew it wasn't a good idea but he seemed so sure.

"Tell me when to move Nico"

"Ok just give me a second."

I felt him relax around me after a moment. Drawing his nails up my back I rocked my hips involuntarily.

"Fuck! Move Will your right on it!"

I must be poking his prostate. I moved and the more I moved the harder I thrust. Tears were coming down the sides of his eyes as he cried my name and screamed for me to go harder. I knew part of him liked pain. Needed it. I kissed him hard to cancel out his cries and sucked on his tongue. We were drenched in sweat giving ourselves over to eachother with every thing we had. I don't think we had ever fucked this hard. I would snap my hips into him and he would pull me tighter against him meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Do you feel me Nico?"

"Oh fuck yes I feel you!"

"Is this what you wanted!"

"Yes yes please faster! Harder!"

I was crying now to. I watched my tears fall and mix with his. Biting his lower lip and arching his back off the bed he was about to cum. Spraying his release on his abdomen untouched there than the friction of our bodies pressed against eachother I was about to pull out and mix mine with his when he stopped me.

"Cum inside me!"

"Your sure?"

"Yes please! I need it! I need you!"

I exploded inside him. Shivering and shaking as I stayed inside him for the first time. Collapsing on top of him we kissed slowly and languid tasting eachother. We were both still crying just experiencing this moment. The anger and they sadness and the closeness. The overwhelming trust of eachother.

"Ugh I hate to say this but I should pull out of you."

"Only if you have to"

"I can't believe I just came inside you "

"I wanted to feel it. Keep a little of you inside me"

"That just sound weird babe"

"I know how it sounds.. but it's just... honest "

"Then I'll take it"

"I fucking love you"

" I am so... so in love with you"

"How much?"

"Oh to the point that it scares the fuck out of me"

"Good"


	13. Clean freak

**this one is for my friend katie because she gave me the prompt. I love you sweets!**

 **nicos POV**

So... have you ever lived with a neat freak? Well then you have obviously never lived with Will Solace. With Mr. Solace everything has its place and area and label. We moved in a week ago. We should still be playing living room par kour with brown boxes but no all of those are gone! The man is a freak!

My father bought us this place as an early wedding gift. We are two blocks from Wills med school campus. Most of our neighbors are students like Will so I'm making pies in order to seem more welcome. He is better at the friend making thing than I am obviously so I'm just copying what my mama did when we moved around. I went to the underworld for a few days after we moved in and Will had everything set up and put away. Including a painting he had made of Bianca. It was in the kitchen watching me. It was both creepy and beautiful at the same time. How he found a picture of her I will never know. My man has his secrets and his ways. He also has everything in this kitchen hidden from me! I need a spatula and I've looked through every drawer!

"William!"

"Niccolo!"

"Where he fuck is everything in this house!"

Coming in the kitchen in he was wearing only his underwear and had his hair in a half pony tail. He wasn't one to grow his hair out but I think the stress of the proposal and the wedding planning plus the moving kept him from getting a hair cut. I kinda liked it. My good boy letting himself go a bit. He walked over to the one drawer I apparently missed and brought out a spatula. Making himself coffee and sitting at the breakfast table he looked smug.

"Why thank you sir! Maybe you could make me a diagram of the apartment so I know where everything is?"

"Maybe if you just open your eyes you will find things." Crooked smile.

I've lived with him pretty much since we were 15. After the war and we started dating he all but moved into my cabin. Chiron allowed it due to my constant nightmares and habit of getting injured all the time. Needless to say he pulled this same shit in the cabin too. Rearranging my wardrobe, dusting and cleaning all the time while I just sat on the bed and rolled my eyes. I wasn't cleaning shit. That's what house keepers are for I could summon a few skeletons to do my cleaning for me. Will of course found this crazy when you could "just do it yourself" fuck doing it myself.

I started decorating the pies on the counter. Dripping chocolate syrup along the tops and giving them home made artsy look to them. Wills eyes followed my hand over his coffee. I knew what he was doing. He was waiting for me to get the chocolate on the counter. The big freak was waiting for it.

"I'm going to drip it if you keep staring at me."

"I just don't see why you couldn't put newspaper down."

"I don't see why you can deal with a little chocolate on the counter I'll clean it up after I'm done"

"You mean I'll clean it up after your done"

"Yes that's what I meant obviously"

"Why can't you just be a little more careful"

Turning around I leaned against the counter. Taking my spatula that he so wonderfully found for me scooped some of the chocolate mousse out of the dish and aimed.

"Hey Will why don't you just go suck on a dead dogs nose"

Splat! Right in the kisser.

"Bangarang!"

Wiping his face and spitting out pie.

"You did not just throw pie at me and quote fucking Hook!"

"Oh I did. You going to come and get me pirate? I dare you!"

Coming at me quicker than I thought he would the pie in his hands now we're being rubbed in my hair. He had his arm around me keeping me from moving. Taking his hand he filled it with more pie and covered my face in it. Whipped cream was up my nose and was dripping off my chin.

"You look good with white stuff dripping from your chin."

"Oh I'm so going to get you!"

"Bring it on lost boy!"

I took the chocolate sauce bottle and traveled out of his arms and began to squirt his chest. Another handful of pie up my shirt. I grabbed the flour on the counter and antiqued him. He chased me around the kitchen. It turned into a full blown food fight. Us slipping everywhere and covering eachother in baking ingredients. I alluded him as much as I could throwing flour and cornstarch and powdered sugar. Pinning me with his hips against the counter he held both my hands above my head against the cabinet.

"I wanna taste you..." he growled. Licking my forehead I struggled against his grip. I could have traveled out of it but his erection kept me in place. Looks like mister Solace wants to get dirty.

"How does my forehead taste?"

"Sweet. Mmmm let's try somewhere else now"

He licked down my neck to where my shoulder and neck met. Biting down I could feel his teeth almost break skin. I was immediately aroused.

"That's what you get for getting my new kitchen dirty"

"Oh eat me!"

"Gladly"

Taking my mouth in his I could feel his tongue on the roof of my mouth. I looped my fingers through his underwear and pulled them down. Taking his member in my hand I felt him pull my hair back by the nape as he rocked into my hand. Speaking into my mouth I could feel his grip tighten.

"Maybe it's time that you lick something"

Pulling me roughly he shoved me down to my knees infront of him. Shoving himself unceremoniously in my mouth he controlled my head bobbing up and down him. I could feel my head hit the counter a few times as he fucked my mouth. I undid my belt and zipper stoking myself as I felt him in my throat. Gagging me several times making his dick covered in spit I choked. I had a bad gag reflex and he knew it. He loved it. He loved me. Slowly I pulled him in my mouth once more giving him the slightest hint of teeth grazing his dick. It almost set him off. Dragging me back up before he blew his load he tuned me around bending me over the counter.

Taking my shirt off and lowering my pants he started at the nape of my neck going down. Licking and biting down my spine. Digging his hands into my ass cheeks massaging and parting them. My breathing started to quicken as I knew where his mouth was headed. My dick twitched against the wood of the counter pre cum leaking generously out of it. I could feel his hot mouth biting the small of my back.

"Fuck Will just fucking eat me please!"

SMACK! My backside stung.

"Shut your fucking mouth before I stick my dick in it again"

I loved it when he talked to me like that during sex. Will was such a goody two shoes that it was hot hearing him be vulgar. Honestly he barely cursed unless it was in bed or he was really upset. Right now he was just trying to show me I was his to do with what he pleased. I fucking loved it. Nothing made me feel more loved than him showing me I was his. I was panting wanting more. Taking the olive oil he rubbed it between in fingers. Circling my opening he held me down with the other hand. Bringing his lips to my ear he whispered filthy little nothings into my ear.

"Is this what you want... you want me in here?"

"Y-yes please"

"Beg for it.."

"Please Will I want your fingers in me please "

"How many fingers do you want inside that pretty little ass of yours?"

"As many as you want to give me sir please "

"I love it when you call me sir!" He breached me quickly.

"Fuck! Yes please !"

"Looks like your still a little loose from last night.. let's try another one" second finger.

"Oh funculo sol mio!" He was milking my prostate causing my knees to shake and almost give way.

"Oh that's when I know I've hit the right spot when you can even beg in English anymore "

Third finger. He thrust them in and out of me roughly dragging his teeth along my neck and leaving purple roses on my body.

Taking his fingers away I whined at their absence. Leaving me empty I could feel his leaking cock teasing my hole.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me"

"Why?"

"Because your driving me crazy"

"You ready to pay for messing up my kitchen?"

"In full"

Shoving into me every nerve in my body set on fire. Pure lust rang in me as he took me over the counter. Reaching around and stroking me in time with his thrusts and moaning his pleasure into my ear. I was his pleasure his every indulgence was me and only me. I could feel him tense and shudder over my body. Every time was just like the first time. There's more confidence and skill as we grew together in our love but he still wants me just as much as the first time he wanted me. I can still feel the want for me roll off his body. I can still see the lust and the passion from when he first took me. It was over after that. All of it. From the first time he took me I knew he would be the only one I would ever want to take me again.

"I want you to cum for me Nico"

The very words he spoke were enough to get me to the edge.

"Bite me and I will "

Taking the scruff of my neck between his teeth while bending me over sent me down a orgasmic spiral. I was melting and turning to jelly falling against the counter letting out embarrassing noises that not only would scare the neighbors but I would defiantly deny later. I would never make such embarrassing noises. Riding me through my bliss he pulled out and spraying my lower back I could feel it drip down my body in thick white drops. I loved that feeling. Wiping a little off my back he turned me around and stuck his finger in my mouth costing my tongue in his arousal. I lowered myself to the floor in heap of sweat and cum. Joining me he littered my face with butterfly kisses telling me how much he loved me as he peppered me with his lips.

"How was that for making a mess baby"

"Bangarang"


	14. Chappantyhose and topping

**Another Katie prompt. I love you sweets. I didn't have time to edit it so I hope I didn't make to many mistakes.**

 **Nico is turning 21 and his best friend Will throws him a party. Truth or dare and pantyhose smut! Nico tops. Enjoy!**

"Will! Did you bring ice?!"

" Its in the Sink!"

Nico was scrambling before everyone arrived. Will had invited everyone over for Nicos 21st birthday and he was panicking. Nico hated his birthday. Every year it seemed like something bad happened ever since he was 10 and his sister died on his birthday. It was like a constant reminder.

"I don't drink I don't know why everyone is coming!"

"Your drinking tonight!"

"Your supposed to be my best friend why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I love you. And I will love you as I hold your hair over the toilet tonight"

"Uuuggghhhh"

"Oh stop being a drama queen"

"I am not a queen"

"King whatever!"

—

The party was in full swing and Nico was drunk to say the least. Everyone from camp was there and pretty much destroying Wills house but he had the Grace to let it happen and let go a little himself. Nico couldn't even taste what he was drinking anymore they just kept making him shot after shot until he began to slur his words. The entire group was circled in the living room and even in his drunk state he felt a certain dangerous energy. Something was about to happen and he didn't like it. Will was in on it too he could tell.

Where was his sweet William who protected him from such things? The William who got Nico out of horrible Christmas parties and would have breakfast with him every Sunday. That William was gone. Now a drunk blonde with a twinkle of treachery in his eyes stood before him.

"Truth or Dare time boys and girls!"

As he heard he words a burning shot of fireball hit his throat and he almost choked. Nico wasn't keen on games. Alas his friends were not taking no for an answer and since he was the birthday boy he was being told he was obligated to play. They said they would be nice to him. They are liars. Except Will. Will would be nice to him. Nico decided sitting on the floor between Wills legs was the safest route. Maybe if he made himself look small they would skip him (not that he wasn't small already he barely broke 5'4")

Sitting and being good and drunk he leaned on Wills legs hoping he wouldn't get the spins.

Annabeth was first.

"Leo! Truth or dare ?"

"Truth"

"Is it true Jason had to take you to the hospital last year to get something out of your ass and if it is true what was the object...?"

Nico thought he would die. Wow thats how we are starting out? Gods help him!

"True... and it was a toy car"

Laughter ensued and Will grabbed Nicos shoulders squeezing them to keep from falling over. Damn will was strong. When did he get so strong?

"Ok I pick Piper!"

"Bring it on sea breeze!"

"Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"I Dare you to... give Annabeth a lap dance!"

Piper didn't even hesitate even know full well that this was just a ploy for him and Jason to store something away in their spank bank. Piper was a good dancer though. Taking it to the point that she actually stripped down to her underwear with the dance. Nico had never seen a naked girl before (live) but he could appreciate Pipers pride in her body. Will leaned in to whisper.

"Kinda makes you wish you liked girls huh?"

"Gods no. I have enough trouble handling my own equipment let alone a whole new set that's nothing like mine"

"So your gay out of laziness?"

"Total laziness. That and a good dick is to good to pass up"

"Very true. I like both so I must be an over achiever"

"Yeah you do that. Good luck with it too. "

"Oh your just salty cause you want my dick"

"Ha yeah so salty! Maybe I just don't want someone who will sleep with anyone"

"Prude!"

"Slut!"

They fell into eachother in a fit of giggles.

"Hey you! Will want to share what's so funny with the class?" Jason bellowed.

"Oh yeah I'm a slut!"

"Oh that's no fun we all knew that"

Will threw an empty solo cup at his head.

"Truth or dare Will!"

"Dare"

"I dare you to switch outfits with Reyna!"

Reyna had on a sundress with polka dot pantyhose. This was going to be a site! Both of them escaping until the bathroom the game continues.

"Nico truth or dare"

"Truth"

"When was the last time you got laid and with who!"

Fuck

"Oh shit ummm. That would be... wow a year ago! Damn it's been a year! His name was ... fuck what's his name! I think it was Butch from the Iris cabin. "

"You fucked Butch! I didn't even know he was gay!"

"His mother is the rainbow goddess guys.. so yeah I had a one nighter with butch a year ago around Valentine's Day. I think we were both just super lonely"

Will emerged wearing a yellow sundress and Reyna had on Wills stupid blue tank and khaki shorts. Wow they were the same size? Who knew? Going back to his seat Nico was back sitting between his legs and studying the pantyhose. Will has ripped holes in it.

"Percy truth or dare!"

"Oh Solace what do you take me for! Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Jason "

Percy marched right over to Jason and straddled his lap planting a full on the mouth pretty sure tongue was involved kiss.

"I won't lie Neeks that was a little hot"

"Not as hot as you in that dress!"

Will blushed.

"Maybe if your a good boy I'll let you take it off me later"

Nico choked on his beer.

"Your such a slut"

"You know it!"

Will made a show of crossing his legs and fanning his face like my sister does when she's embarrassed.

He was kidding right?

Many more truths and dares were passed around lightning fast. Leo had to take a shot of hot sauce. Jason had to admit to falling asleep naked next to Percy's at his bachelor party. Hazel had to sing a Broadway song as if she was on broad way. Percy had to twerk upside down against the wall and in doing so broke a lamp. Reyna had to admit she went down on her professor for a better grade on a test. The night was starting to come to a close but it was a good close. Nico was happy with the party happier than he thought he would have been. It wasn't to big but it was loud. Wasn't to crazy but some shit was broken. Nico was drunk but not throw up won't remember a thing drunk. Only slightly uncoordinated.

Will still in Reynas sundress mind you walked Nico up to his room. As best friends they were not strangers to sharing a bed.

"Will thank you for talking me into this"

"Your welcome Neeks. Your always so sad on your birthday I wanted to see you happy"

They both collapsed on the bed. Will was still in the dress and panty hose. Reyna kept his clothes and fell asleep on top of Leo downstairs.

"I'm to drunk to undress myself you need to undress me"

"Ok you undress me too"

"Ok"

Both started taking clothes off in a very complicated hilarious way.

"My shirt is caught on my earrings Will!"

"Sorry I just ugh why do you wear a million layers!"

"Cause im cold! I'm always cold!"

"Get on your stomach ill unzip the dress."

Nico started to unzip Will revealing his very tan and freckled back. Wow he must be working out again Nico thought. Ripping he dress over his head Nico realized that Will wasn't wearing any underwear under the pantyhose. Gulping audibly he looked away. And fell sideways to his pillow closing his eyes. Will flopped back as well so that they were face to face laying down. Will reached for Nicos belt and started the process of removing his pants.

"I can see your dick through the pantyhose Will"

"Yeah well I'm about to see yours too so I think we will be even"

"What why would you see mine?"

"Cause I'm taking off your pants prude!"

"Yeah but you leaving my underwear"

"No I'm not I know for a fact you sleep naked"

"How do you know that?!"

"Cause I walked in your room once to wake you for breakfast and your covers came off and your ass was showing"

"How dare you look at my ass!"

"It's a nice ass stop being a prude"

"You think my ass is nice?"

"Dude I'm kind jealous. I work out like 4 times a week and you eat chips dipped in milkshakes and you are skinny and toned."

"Genetics what can I say"

"Are you going to open your eyes and look at me when you talk?"

"Your pretty much naked"

" So are you! I just stripped you. And I'm looking!"

"Slut!"

"More like pervert I would only be a slut if I made a pass at you"

Nico opens his eyes. Instead of looking down he looked at Will. The spray of freckles that danced on the bridge of his nose was glowing. He was always so adorable when he glowed. Reaching over he pushed Wills long hair behind his ear. Will leaned into Nicos touch. Nico began to shake slightly. That feeling was filling the room. The feeling of when your a little drunk but your in a bed with someone and your wondering "what if?" That tension that makes you restless and cold. Cold everywhere except your ears. That magnetic pull. This was Will though. His best friend. Will was the only friend he had that was not straight and that was the biggest reason he had never gone for him. Nico needed someone to talk to about sex and lovers and the like. Needed that friend that got where he was coming from.

Fear filled him as he realized that with just a few touches he could ruin all of this. He could sleep with Will. It would be awkward tomorrow and they would be fine at first and then he would stop coming over on sundays and then the texts would become fewer and fewer. The thought made him feel like crying. Losing Will would be heartbreaking.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You I guess. Losing you."

"Why would you ever lose me?"

"Because I'm drunk and I'm horny and I can't stop looking at your freckles and I can't stop touching your hair"

"Oh that's a coincidence cause I've probably looked at your lips like 12 times since you started touching my hair"'

"You feel it to huh?"

"Yeah I started feeling in stumbling up the stairs. Your adorable when your drunk"

"Your pretty adorable in those pantyhose even if your erection is stretching out the front"

"Oh the prude is peeking is he?"

"Its kinda hard to ignore pun intended"

Will reached out and started trailing his tan fingers down Nicos pale skin. It was smooth and flawless like alabaster. Will could feel Nico shaking. They were going to fail this test.

"Are you cold?"

"No"

"Your shivering"

"Actually im trembling. Your touching me. Your touching me and I want you to"

"Nico?!"

"Yeah"

"Since your being bold right now and I know it's the alcohol but I need to ask you something."

"Sure "

"Would you kiss me?"

Nico leaned in and was inches away from Wills lips. Looking in his eyes he saw they were dilated and with just a thin lapis ring around them. Fear kept him from breaching the gap. He could still pull away. Will decided to crush Nicos fear and breach it himself. Slowly. Touching his lips just barely with his just a brush really. Not quite a kiss just lips brushing lips. Nico was full on shaking now. Whispering against his lips Will encouraged him.

"You won't ruin anything Neeks. I want this ok."

"O-ok"

Nico pushed into Wills mouth full force killing the fear residing inside him. Will pulled Nicos body into him as he kissed him. Nico could feel Wills erection through the pantyhose against his own. Nico tangled his hands in Wills hair. Taking his nails across Wills scalp Will moaned a deep growl into Nicos mouth surprising Nico into opening his mouth slightly. Pushing his tongue into Nicos mouth. The kiss was like fire. A heat spread across Nicos skin causing him to move and grind against Will. As much as he didn't want to admit this he wanted this. Nico wanted Will. It's funny how you could be best friends with someone and never think about them in a certain way and then it's like glass shatters and you find yourself needing them physically as well.

Will moved to take the pantyhose off. Nico grabbed his wrist.

"Leave them on. I think it's hot" Nico said into Wills ear and then as he completed the sentence wrapped his mouth around the cuff of Wills ear doing circle 8s with his tongue down to the lobe making Will buck his hips against Nico.

Will had never thought of Nico as kinky. He should have though. With as prude and self contained as Nico was Will should have known he was a secret freak. Breathing against Wills neck Nico came up for air and to ask...

"What do you like? What's on and off limits I don't want to ruin this doing the wrong thing"

"Umm I... oh damn that feels amazing! Um I-i am versatile I don't mind topping or bottoming. I like dirty talk too. I-if you want to top your going to have to prep me really well I haven't had anything in there in like 4 years. I-I like teeth. Anything with your teeth.. I don't like tickling I don't like riding im terrible at it I never get he rhythm right..." he explained in a breathy moan. "You?"

"Ok I'm good with all that. Your a little to tall to ride me anyway but I'm topping tonight it's my birthday damn it. I-i like it pretty rough I may be small but I'm not made of glass. I like a little pain. I like facials and swallowing and I'm pretty flexible. I also want to rip those hose apart when I fuck you!"

Will shook at Nicos words he had never heard him speak like this and it only made it hotter. Pre cum was soaking through the hose making a large wet spot. Nico cupped him through the hose glazing his palm in it.

"Wow your so wet for me already.."

"Oh yeah that's thing with me. I get super wet but don't worry I'm not close yet"

"Oh I hope it I want this to last a while. It's been a year since I've had sex"

"Damn why didn't you tell me sooner no wonder you have been bitchy"

"Listen you little cock slut if you want my dick inside you tonight be careful with the snark. Cause I will edge the fuck out of you"

"Oh I'll behave babe I want you"

Good cause I'm about to make you feel really really good"

Nico pushed Will on his back and crawled down then bed. Gripping the hose he started to mouth his was over the hose lapping up Wills wet spot. Bunching the blanket under him fisting he sheets Will cried out watching the erotic display.

"Fuck Nico oh my gods please...!"

He could feel the smooth wet texture of Nicos tongue up and down his erection and licking over his balls. Gods was this the same person that was his best friend? If Will knew it was this good he would have done this years ago. Reaching under Will Nico ripped a hand sized hole in the hose over Wills entrance. Will grabbed for the nightstand. Fishing out lube and a condom he threw the bottle down the bed. Nico spread a little over the tips of his fingers.

"Spread!"

Will complied instantly and felt Nicos fingers circle his puckered hole. Will hadn't told Nico but he never actually had anyone breach him before. Sure he had used a few toys but no one has ever fingered him. He has also never bottomed. Honestly he has no clue why he told Nico he would bottom. Maybe because it was Nico. The trust maybe. He has never trusted anyone to but he trusted Nico. Also he was not going to ruin this by telling Nico he was a bottom Virgin while he had his fingers in him. That could wait til a better time. The lube was cold but Nicos middle finger entered him. Will thought it would be uncomfortable but Nico was surprisingly gentle. Maybe it because he has small fingers. Also he was distracting him by tonguing his dick through the hose. Pinching the hose with his teeth he ripped another hole giving Nicos mouth full access to him. Nico swallowed Will with a confidence he had never seen his best friend have. Looking into his eyes the whole time never breaking eye contact.

Teeth grazed the head of his dick and the sight of Nico baring his teeth at him almost sent him over the edge. Nico added another finger.

"You keep that up Di Angelo and I'm going to cum full force in your mouth."

"If you do that in just going to spit it back out onto your dick and stroke you through til your hard again."

Will decided that at that moment at those words he was going to choke Nico. Grabbing the back of his hair roughly he pressed the Italians head down onto his cock until he could feel him in the back of his throat. At that same moment Nico got his revenge by crooking his fingers inside him pressing on Will prostate. Everything in the room flashed into negatives. Bliss pure unadulterated bliss shot up his spine. Will had done that move to other people before but had never experienced it himself. It was mind blowing and earth shattering. Sitting up he grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth.

"Stand up off the bed now!"

Nico removed his fingers and stood. Will put the tip of the condom on his mouth. Grabbing Nicos hips he pulled him forward. Pulling back his foreskin Will lowered the condom into Nicos tip and and rolled it onto Nicos length without any help of his hands. Bringing his mouth up he did a few long deep bobs before releasing him from his mouth. Grabbing the lube he prepared Nico to enter him.

"Where did you learn that whorish little trick?"

"HBO?"

Nico cut him off with a rough kiss straddling his hips on the end of he bed. For both of them being as drunk as they were the aspect of sex had greatly increased their coordination. Nico was biting his lower lip as Will trailed the tip of his tongue along Nicos upper lip. Nico seemed to be the king of the build. He would work you up and then bring you back down over and over. Wills stomach was getting messy from the lube. Nicos erection kept poking it only making Will more and more aware that he was about to get fucked.

Pulling back Nico got off Wills lap.

"Turn the fuck over!"

Complying Will got on all fours. Nico began to rip the hose more up his backside. Positioning Will into a reachable height Nico hovered his tip over the prepped entrance.

"You ready for me Solace?"

"Gods yes!"

Placing both his thumbs either side of Wills hole he slid himself into him. Pushing slowly until he was fully seated. Will was panting and fisting the pillows.

"Tell me when to move"

"Oh just fucking move your driving me nuts !"

"You asked for it!"

A snap of Nicos hips caused Will to cry out letting Nico know he had angled correctly to hit Wills prostate. Picking up speed Nico removed his thumbs taking his nails down Wills back as he slammed into him. Bringing his head down he bit into Wills side causing Will to whimper Nicos name and hearing that sent goosebumps across Nicos pale skin.

"You like that Sunshine?"

"Yeah only next time do it harder!"

Nico bit down into Wills flesh leaving teeth marks and a reddish purple rose on his side. The build in his gut was getting close but he didn't want to finish like this.

"Turn over I want to see you!"

Obeying Will flipped and wrapped his legs hard around Nicos skinny waist. Nico slid in easily brought him arms under Wills shoulder blades. They were eye to eye nose to nose. The constant snapping of Nicos hips and the feeling of Wills erection sliding between them from the sweat made Will whimper into Nicos mouth.

"You feeling good..?"

"Oh fuck yes "

Nico thrusted harder. Will was close he could feel it the way he clenched around him. The whites of his eyes were all Nico could see as Will lost himself in him. The sight of it sent Nico to his bliss as he emptied himself into Will shuttering and moaning. Pulling out quickly he crawled down to take Will into his mouth once more. Replacing his fingers inside him he worked in and out bobbing his head taking in every inch of him. Bursting in Nicos mouth with a sharp cry and heavy breathing Nico swallowed the spurts of salty arousal until Will visibly relaxed. Leaning over him his hair brushed his best friends stomach trying to get his breathing under control. Reaching down he removed the condom from his now wilting member and threw it toward the waste basket. He missed. Oh well.

"Are you going to stare at my belly button all night or are you going to join me back up here?"

"Yeah yeah give me a second"

Pulling himself up the bed and next to Will he laid on his back.

"Do you have any water?"

"Yeah on the night stand. Give me some too."

Nico took a few large gulps. With the last mouthful he kept it in his mouth and hovered his mouth over Will. Dripping the water from his mouth into Wills.

"Ha and your asking me about where I learned slutty tricks and you pull that move!"

"Yeah well I have HBO too."

Pulling Will into a deep and languid kiss he took his time with it trying to pour a little emotion into the action. Will was his best friend and Nico didn't want him to feel neglected after.

"Are you ok?" Will asked as the kiss broke with a sweet hum.

"Yeah I'm fine. More than fine really. That... that was... oh I needed that."

Will stared into Nico as they held eachother in their after glow.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor would you?"

"Sure. Anything "

"Tell me you love me. I know it's a lie but.. I need to hear it.

Nico peppered little kisses on Wills face. The corners of his mouth. His eyelids. Dragging his nose along the plains of Wills jawline.

"I love you. And it's not a lie."


	15. Piercings and infirmary cots

**this was a random one at 3am.**

"I'm so fucking bored right now!" Nico yelled laying on the infirmary cot.

Will was in the storage room ignoring my pleas of boredom. You would think my best friend would be sympathetic but no he's having the time of his life doing inventory.

"If your bored you can help me with this make it go faster. Looks like I'm going to be at this all night maybe longer if you keep bugging the shit out of me!"

"You like it and you know it!"

"Well oh king of darkness what do you propose we do if your so fucking bored!"

"I'm feeling feisty "

"Like a chihuahua "

"Fuck you Solace!" As I mumble tall bastard under my breath.

"Ok ok calm down, are you talking like making bad decisions kind of feisty"

"Yes I want to do something stupid!"

"Ok let me see what I can find!"

Find? What could he possibly find in the infirmary?

"I got it Death boy!"

"Please tell me you found morphine!"

"Better!"

Walking out he held up a sealed gauged needle. Grabbing a few bottles and some gloves he came over and sat on the bed in front of me.

"Shirt off!"

"What!? Why?"

"You want to do something stupid right well lets pierce your nipple!"

"Why my nipple?"

"Because you can hide it."

I eyed the needle and Will as he started putting on the gloves.

"Have you done this before?"

"More than you would think. I can see all your blood vessels and arteries with my powers so I'm the one everyone goes to when they want to get pierced."

"Ok let's do this!"

I took my shirt off though I'm slightly uncomfortable with doing so especially infront of Will. We are best friends but what can I say my best friends is fucking hot. I try to ignore it but I fail miserably. It also doesn't help that he's sweet and caring and funny and smart and I'm rambling inside my head to keep from being nervous because Will is looking at me with my shirt off and he's about to touch my nipple!

Cleaning the areas he had this really adorable look on his face. Super serious. The little V between his eyebrows drives me crazy. Hair fell into his eyes as he opened the needle package. Brushing it out of his face I fought the urge to tell him to stop doing that... I wanted to do that. Oh fuck this dude! How dare he try to ruin our friendship being sexy! Great he's talking to me and I can't hear him because I'm to focused on his hair and his expression. How the fuck am I going to pull off not hearing him!

"Earth to Nico! Can you hear me?!"

"Sorry I went somewhere in my head"

"Hope it was good"

"It was. So you can see my veins and shit huh? Sometimes your powers are scarier than mine"

"Oh you would be surprised. Mine go beyond Apollo hymns and light healing"

"Alright well while your prepping why don't you tell me about them to distract me from the idea that I'm going to let you willingly put a needle through my skin"

He started setting all the stuff up on a side table in order as he laughed. Fuck his cute laugh!

"Haha ok I can do that. No ones ever really asked so this might get interesting. I can smell when someone's sick. I know that's a bit Hannibal lecter but it's true and the name for whatever is wrong with them just appears in my head even if I'd ever heard it before. I can actually heal with my hands from minor scrapes to internal injuries. I can break bones to reset them without cutting you open like most docs. I don't get sick. Like ever. Never even had a cold or the flu. Never thrown up. I have a slight X-ray vision for bones and organs but I still like to have an actual scan. I can take pulse and blood pressure from touch alone stuff like that."

"Can you see pressure points?! Like can you paralyze people or do that Xena warrior princess pinch!"

Clamping down my right nipple with the cold instrument a zing of excitement flooded my body.

"Um I've never tried to do that cause I'm a pacifist but I guess it's not out of the question."

"That's scary shit Solace."

"I'm glad I can scare you a little deathboy now I want you to breath in and hold it and exhale as I push the needle through ok?"

"Yeah ok" I inhaled.

"Ok 1, 2, 3, exhaled" he pushed the needle through. F.U.C.K! That's a bitch! The blood ran down my torso. It hurt but I won't lie I've had worse. Keeping the needle in he removed one of his earrings and put it in his mouth.

"What are you doing? Your not going to put that earring in my nipple after it's been in your mouth!"

"My spit is sterile dumbass. Better than hospital grade disinfectants. Want to see another creepy trick?"

"Seriously? Your not serious! What kind of creepy trick?"

Taking a finger he swiped a bit of blood off my nipple and put it in his mouth. That... thatbwas both disgusting and sexy at the same time. Just the idea of some of me being inside him made my head spin a little.

"Your blood type is O+ you have had.. wow 17 broken bones. Holy shit your not vaccinated! Huh and your gay."

"What the fuck was that Solace!" I stood needle still hanging from my nipple. He immediately drew me back down by my hand. Removing the needle he replaced it with the silver ring as if he had done it a million times. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"I can get an entire medical history from your blood. Memories too. Not clear exactly murky mementoes usually but yours were pretty clear. You can't tell if your gay from a blood test but I can tell him the flavor of the memory."

"Well it's not something I go spreading around so don't say anything!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know I guess cause I thought you would I don't know... be weird about it. All those girls are always flirting with you and your always going on dates with them."

"Ummm Nico I'm gay. Those dates your referring to are me being s girls gay best friend. It's usually shopping or then bitching about boys. Or them asking if I can do plastic surgery."

"Can you?"

"I can get rid of cellulite and wrinkles that's about it"

"So... so your gay?"

"Oh yeah like super gay. Like rainbows and parades gay"

"So your out?"

"Yeah have been for years. I just didn't tell you cause I thought you knew"

"I didn't know. What memory showed you im gay?"

"I just got a bit of a sexual attraction and Percy's face"

"Fuck really" face palm.

"Yeah but I know your over him too. It was the memory of you telling him he's not your type"

"I don't think I have a type honestly."

"I would take that bet."

"Oh really doc? I'd like to see you try"

He scooted closer. Shit!

"85"

What? Then he moved his hand and put a finger on my jaw.

"99" what's was he doing! Trailing his finger along my jawline.

"120" he started leaning his head toward me.

"140"

"What are y-you doing S-solace"

"Your pulse. It keeps climbing every time I get closer to you. It happens all the time. I thought I just made you nervous but now it makes more sense"

"That's so not f-fucking fair" I was in shock.

Will could fucking read me. Tell when I was lying to him tell I was attracted to him. He knew his whole time and never said a word! Taking me off guard he pushed me back on the cot. Dipping his head I could feel his mouth against my abdomen. Licking up the blood.

Lap

"You noticed me on the hill during the war." He was licking and going upward toward my face as he went.

Lap

"You've dreamt of me" he was reading my memories in every lick.

Lap

"You like the way I smell"

He got to my nipple and took it in his mouth sucking hard. The mix of the pain and the pleasure released a shuttering moan from my mouth and cause my hips to buck against him. The pain started to recede when I realized the piercing was healing as he sucked. Unlatching himself he crawled over me and took in a deep breath through his nose.

"Mmmm your giving off pheromones."

Oh fuck you Will Solace. This wasn't fair. Not fair in the slightest. I was breathing hard barely able to contain myself under him. Reducing me to panting mess frozen and wanting. If he decided to stop i was going to kill him. Like end his life. Slowly . Like serial killer slowly.

Inches from my lips he stared me down. Brown meeting blue. Sticking his tongue out he traced the lines of my lips with the tip sending me into a convulsive shaking. Sucking on my bottom lip I could feel his teeth bite down and his groin push into mine with a delicious pressure. Along my ears I could feel his fingertips lightly brush the outer cuff. Letting my lip go he kissed me. Slow. Languid. Absolutely perfect. I finally unfroze and deepened the kiss. My legs naturally wrapped around him. Tangling my fingers in his hair I finally got to feel how soft it was. It was so much better than I had imagined.

I couldn't believe I was doing this I was making out with my best friend on an infirmary cot. T was stupid so fucking stupid. I finally make a gods damned friend and I ruin it letting him lick blood off of me. It's just to fucking good to stop though. I've never felt this. This was a buzz like no other. Ive never felt this good this was the happiest I've ever felt in my life. Laying here writhing with the hottest blonde in camp between my legs.

I gripped the collar of his shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it aside knocking over the tray with the piercing stuff on it. We ignored it. Breaking the kiss for air he began biting and sucking on my neck.

"Oh gods Nico I've wanted this for so long"

His words sent electricity through my body. To be wanted. I've never been wanted before. Will wants me though and right now I am willing to give him anything he wants.

"Oh I want you Will I want you bad" I whimpered out.

My hands reached for his belt and undid it while unzipping his pants pulling them down. Reaching in I touched him. Grabbing his length in my hand he moaned and came back to my lips. Taking one hand behind my head pulling me deeper into his mouth he undid my pants to touch me. Feeling his hand around me sent a string of Italian flowing out of my mouth. If Will knew Italian he didn't show it because I'm pretty sure everything I said would have made a priest blush. Pulling away from me he peppered kisses and hickeys down my body leaving a love map across my skin. Marking me as his. I was his. He could have everything I wanted him to have everything. Rubbing his face through my pubic hair I could see his wet pink mouth head toward my dick. Taking it in his hand he blew across my pubic hair sending goosebumps up my flesh. Licking up shaft he swirled his tongue along my slit and I almost came undone. How could this be happening this was to fucking perfect.

Working his lips he sucked so hard on my tip I growled.

"Your pre cum tastes almost as good as your blood"

"Solace if you keep talking like that I'm going to blow"

"Don't threaten me with a good time."

Spitting in his hand he stuck a finger in me while he bobbed his head. I couldn't believe how fast we were moving. I hate being touched normally. Couldn't stand it honestly. I want to be touched by Will. Need to be touched by him and only him. Everything felt natural and easy and amazing. I expected at any moment that I would freeze or move away from to much contact. I found myself doing the opposite I found myself drawing him closer. Needing me inside side him at all costs. Afraid that if we broke apart I would never feel him again.

Coming back up to kiss me I could see the question in his eyes. Will wanted to have sex. Fuck I wanted to have sex. Should I be this willing so fast? This was my first kiss hand job and blow job all within the same half hour. I couldn't think though I could only feel and I wanted to feel him in any way he would allow me to. I nodded at him to answer his unspoken question. Taking the rest of our clothes off I felt him spit on me and push inside me.

Fuck this fucking hurt!

The noise that escaped his lips as he pushed into me made the pain worth it. Snapping his hips against me slowly I could feel myself get used to his intrusion. Forehead against forehead I started meeting his hips in the same rhythm.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"Yeah a little but I'm ok please don't stop."

"You feel amazing"

Sitting up he angled himself differently throwing my legs over his shoulders while taking my length in his hand. I was feeling no pain right now. I could feel him hit this spot inside me that made the sides of my vision darken with black spots. I was moaning and calling his name and I'm pretty sure practically screaming. Every noise I made only increased his vigor. He had fucked me to the top of the cot and I had to push the walk with my hands to keep from hitting my head. Biting my lower lip I could taste copper in my mouth. I bit through. The site of blood in my mouth made him dive his lips toward mine again. Feeling his tongue fighting for dominance in my mouth swirling the taste of him with my blood was intoxicating.

"The taste of your memory in my mouth only makes this better"

"What did you taste ?" I asked as me he continues to push against my sweet spot.

"I can taste what your feeling right now. I can taste how much you want this. How much you want me. It's a little disappointing"

"W-what?!"

"Yeah it's disappointing because it's nothing compared to how much I want you."

"Oh your just not tasting enough of it then cause I don't think I've ever wanted anything more than this right now."

I kissed him hard pulling at his hair and scratching down his back as his hips picked up pace rocking against me in shallow strokes that made my toes curl. My building in my gut increased and I was getting close.

"Will I-I'm getting c-close"

"Me to baby go ahead and let go."

I screamed through the orgasam that ripped through body sending me higher and higher and during it Will shuttered and stilled. I could feel him spurting inside me as he rode both of us through. Flipping me to where he was underneath me. I tried to catch my breath. The realization of what just happened crashed over me like an explosion. I was on top of Will my best friend. I was naked. I had his cum dripping out of my ass. I had hickeys all over my body! Am I fucking insane! What the fuck! How could I lose control like that! How could I lose my virginity in the same moment as my first kiss!

"Neeks are you ok?"

"Um I... I'm just.. this was.. I'm so sorry Will I don't know what got into me. I don't do this I've never ... Will that was my first time"

His eyes grew in shock.

"Your f-first time! Nico! Why didn't you tell me! I.. I would have slowed down would have tried to make this more special! It should have been more special not getting fucked on an infirmary cot "

"It was special Will! I've.. ive never felt... I wanted to do it I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. But I just didn't want you to think that I do this all the time with different people"

"You don't want to come off as a slut"

"Yeah I'm not... I don't ... but I don't want you to think I regret it I don't but I just..."

He covered my mouth saving me from my rambling.

"Nico. I like you. Like a lot. I don't do this either. Like I've done it before but it was with my ex. "

"So your telling me your not a slut"

"Yes" he laughed

"Does this ... does this ruin..."

"No Neeks no but maybe I should ask you on a date?"

"Do all dates end with piercings and this?"

"Yes. Every time."

"Well then I expect flowers when you do my other nipple"

"Deal"


	16. You should see the other guy

**Another prompt from GetaPanda! Nico and Wills first time but Nico has never had a sex talk! Enjoy and review.**

 **You should see the other guy!**

As Nico woke inside his cabin he could hear the steady sound of rain against the windows. Looking over at his alarm clock only to find that it was a little past noon. Dragging himself from his bed he started his usual morning shower only to hear stomping coming up his front steps. The door opened and Nico knew the only person that would dare open his cabin door without knocking. The bathroom door cracked open.

"Neeks I brought you lunch hurry up before it gets cold!"

"Listen Solace you keep that shit warm for me I know you can! Glow on it or some shit!"

"Yes darling " and he blew a kiss to him in the shower.

Will was always doing crazy shit like that to him. Made Nico wonder if Percy ,Annabeth, and Jason kept their big mouths shut. Nico wasn't ready to come out to everyone quite yet. Finishing up and brushing his teeth he realized he forgot to bring his clothes on with him.

"Will! Throw me some clothes!"

"Ok! Do you want he black shirt or the black shirt! Wait a second I found a black shirt here's a black shirt!"

Putting his hand through the door he handed Nico some PJ pants and a black shirt.

"Why PJ pants!"

"Cause it's raining and I'm wearing them too. It's a camp thing when it rains everyone puts on real clothes. If you ever stuck around long enough you would know that!"

"Shut your mouth Solace!"

"You know you love it!"

Dressing he tried to pull a comb through his hair to no avail. Walking out of the bathroom he asked Will for some help since he couldn't get the comb lose. Sitting Nico on the floor infront of the couch Will sat behind him untangling the comb. Once he got it lose he started brushing out Nicos hair. Nico was still not ok with physical contact but Will seemed to force it on him. As time went on Wills touch stopped bothering him. Nico no longer flinched or drew away from him. Even leaning into his touch and his warmth. When all that started of course that's when all the feelings started to happen too.

Feeling the comb drag across his scalp in gentle motions through his wet hair Nico closed his eyes and relaxed at the feeling. Raven hair hung from his head down to his shoulders barely brushing the tops of them. He could hear Will moan with every stroke. It was a little habit he had when he was concentrating on something. Mostly Nico noticed it when he was wrapping bandages and stitching up people. It was his favorite sound. With deft fingers Will began to lift and cross the strands of Nicos hair into a woven braid. Feeling the back of his head when he was done the pattern felt alien on him.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Nico I have a lot of sisters. You don't live in a cabin full of girls without learning to braid."

"Ha I guess so. I have have two sisters but I escaped the learning girly stuff part of it. Girls from the early 1900s are very private and keep to themselves. Unlike your sister Kayla who gave me a diagram of a vagina! Seriously what's her deal!"

"I think she's trying to both teach you and scare you at he same time. Honestly she just loves seeing your face anytime anything sexual comes up. You turn this beautiful shade of maroon."

"I do not! I ju-s... it's not appropriate to talk about on polite conversation"

"See who the hell talks like that!"

"I do! And I speak great English thank you!"

"Yes you do and you barely have an accent which is impressive for someone who only spoke Italian until you were 10"

"I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember lots of stuff you say. It's a doctor thing remembering details"

"Yeah well you still have an accent too"

"Yes my Texas drawl. I will end up taking this accent into an alley one day and shooting it in the head"

"Why?! It's charming!"

"Yeah ugh no it's not and if I'm ever going to get a boyfriend one day I think it's needs to go cause it's done me no favors "

Nico turned quickly to face Will at his comment.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah boyfriend. Guys don't like southern accents on guys. It's cute and sweet on girls like your sisters New Orleans accent but on a dude it seems like I'm straight out of deliverance!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? You knew I was from Texas"

"No that your gay!"

"Oh well your gay so I figured it wouldn't be a big deal and I wouldn't have to announce my sexuality the way that I have to for other guys"

"H-ow! I'm going to kill them!"

"Kill who?"

"Jason or Percy or whoever told you!"

"Nico no one told me "

"What? Then how?"

"I had a feeling and a vibe and Clovis told me"

"Clovis knows!"

"Oh course Clovis knows he's a dream walker. He knows everyone's dirty secrets"

"Oh lord this is so embarr..." then will cut me off

"No big deal thats what this is"

"Does everyone know?" I hid my face in my hands.

"No I don't think so but no one cares Nico everyone in the Apollo cabin is at the very least Bi and there's about ... 10 others scattered in other cabins. No one cares here it's a safe zone. Plus it's a thousand times better than when you were born."

"Yeah I've been reading up"

"So does this mean your willing to talk boys with me?"

"I don't need images of you getting your dick sucked in the infirmary closet sir! Not something my pure little ears want to hear!"

"Pure my ass. You may be a virgin but you ain't pure I'm sure"

"Ok not pure I guess"

"How far have you gone?"

"Can we get some food on my stomach before the invasive questioning?"

"Yes. I got you McDonald's"

"What! How!?"

"Percy let me borrow Mrs. O'Leary"

"Percy Jackson I swear"

Eating their lunch they settled themselves on the bed popping in a movie that they weren't really paying attention to.

"So you wanna play 20 questions or never have I ever?"

"Let's do the 20 questions since there is a bunch I've never done" Nico added in between sips of coke. There was nothing better than McDonald's Coke.

"Ok so back to the how far question"

"Oh I uh guess I've kissed someone once and they groped me. I ended up punching them in the face. I don't even know their name. I shadow traveled into a gay club once out of sheer curiosity and this cute guy kept following me. He came up to me in the bathroom and kissed me and then I ended up punching him so not the most romantic story. You?"

"I got a blow job from a girl once. To be fair she was very butch. It was before I came out. I've never done stuff with a guy yet."

"Damn. Did you do it back to her?"

"Fuck no I blew and felt immediate regret and left. Faked a stomach ache."

"You're such a dick" Nico threw a fry at him.

"Hey I panicked what can I say. When did you know you were gay?"

"Oh I've always known. I just ignored it for a long time. In my day they kill you or lock you up for it."

"Yeah I know that had to be rough"

"Yeah well I figured I would just go into the military or the priesthood. Well atleast until I found out about my dad. Back in my time that's what you did cause then no one questioned why you were single. Priests can't marry and if I was military I could just say I travel to much to settle down."

"Well now you can just do whatever job you want and wear rainbows"

"I don't care how gay I am I'm not wearing rainbows. Well maybe like a bracelet or a ring but not clothing"

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure"

"Ok don't freak out"

"Famous last words"

"Fuck off deathboy" Will started scooting his PJ pants down to show Nico his lower hip. It was a tattoo of a sun with a rainbow flag.

"Wow you have a tattoo?! When did you get that!"

"Oh last summer when I came out. I went to see my mom when she played in New York and she has a roadie who does tattoos. She was all for it."

"Your mom tours a lot?"

"Oh yes all over the world. That's why I stay here year round. Plus I'm not a good fighter so it's safer for me here"

"I can teach you to fight Will. I'm small but you have no idea how heavy that sword of mine is. "

"Oh I have an idea since I've seen you without a shirt"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have a six pack and your ripped dude. Besides he maps of scars on your body your in amazing shape."

"Yeah I don't like people seeing those"

"Why not they are sexy as hell"

"Are you like hitting on me?"

"Maybe? What are you going to do about it"

Nico hit him with a pillow.

"This is why you can't find a boyfriend everyone who hits on you gets hit in the face"

"Yeah well I'm just hard to love"

"No your not "

Nico looked at Will while a long silence fell between them. Nicos heart began to beat faster as a resolution and a little bit of bravery overwhelmed him. Moving to his knees he threw a leg over Will and straddled his lap.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"This is bold of you"

"I'm not sure why I did this but can we just pretend it's normal?"

"Yeah sure. Are you trying to kiss me?"

"Not yet. I have to work up to it. One step at a time."

"That's fucking adorable"

"Shut up Solace you made the first move talking about my 6 pack"

"Yes you are correct it's true I think your very sexy"

"You do?"

"Yeah I do. Your just my type actually. I like the whole goth emo dark and dangerous thing "

"So like the total opposite of yourself?"

"Yeah. That and I think your funny and smart and interesting and totally hot for me"

"Your such a dick!" Nico playfully slapped at Will. Will caught his wrists and pulled Nico close. Faces only inches from eachother.

"Hey deathboy.. wanna kiss me?"

"Maybe... but I'm not sucking your dick unless you buy me flowers"

"You underestimate my ability to find flowers quickly"

"Shut up and kiss me already"

Will brought his hands up to Nicos face. Brushing his thumbs against his cheekbones. Inhaling his sweet scent of orange blossom and clove. Pushing his lips across Nicos he could feel Nicos arms wrap around the back of his neck. Moving his hands around Nicos waist he started feeling up the small of his back pressing him harder to him. Nico deepened the kiss swirling his tongue around Wills until both were a writhing mess. Will took Nicos lower lip in his teeth causing him to moan. Breaking apart in a breathless pant they put their foreheads together trying to collect themselves.

"Wow that was ..wow!"

"Your no slouch yourself Solace"

"I've wanted to do that forever"

"Me to. Guess I just had to wait for a rainy day"

"Your shaking"

"I know. Can't stop."

"Are you cold?"

"No"

"Me either"

"Want me to kiss you again?"

"Gods yes"

Crashing back together they were less nervous than before. Melting into eachother hands exploring the others body in a feverish claiming.

"Will?" Nico asked while breaking the kiss slowly.

"Yeah babe what's up to fast?"

"No um.. I'm just warning you um I've never.. I've never had sex before"

Will didn't tense or act alarmed even though he slightly was. Pulling Nico back the slightest bit he held his hands to talk while letting the Italian know he wasn't going anywhere.

"We don't have to Nico not til your ready."

"It's not that it's just.. I don't know how..."

"Like you don't know if you want to top or bottom?"

"No like I don't know what top or bottom means."

"How can you not .. oh shit the casino. No ones given you a sex talk?! Like ever?"

"Well Kayla forced a small one on me telling me how girls and boys do it but I don't know how two boys.. ya know?"

"Ok like what do you know?"

"Um she told me what an orgasm was but I have never had one."

"Never like not in the shower or by yourself?"

"No I've never touched myself like that. I was raised catholic."

"Ok wow that's well wow I've never met anyone who didn't know well.. any of it"

"I want to do it though. I want you to be my first. I want you to teach me."

"Nico I think you need to think about this for a while this isn't something you rush into"

"Will your my best friend. Even if nothing happens after today I want it to be you. I've thought about it for a while. Everyone says you should do it with someone you trust. I trust you"

"I trust you to Nico but this is a huge step for someone. Was this your first kiss?"

"Yes and I know you think I'm rushing this but.. Will I've had a lot of bad happen to me and you well know. I just want a really good memory. Something I can keep for when the dark rises up. Listen I've had a crush on you since the war and I want this. Please!"

Will saw his pleading eyes. Nico did want this. Will wanted this too even though it was a little fast for him. Clovis had shown Will what Nico sees in his nightmares he could more than understand why he would want a good memory.

"Nico I'm going to say yes. But! If at any time you want to stop you tell me to stop! I mean it I need to know that you will tell me to stop if your scared or not feeling it or just plain not ready. I'll just start kissing you again and we can just kiss. I promise I won't hold it against you. This is quick so seriously anytime just tell me to stop."

"I promise I'll tell you to stop if I want to stop."

"Are you scared?"

"Not like that just nervous. I'm afraid I'll be bad at it."

Will leaned in and kissed Nico gently. Nibbling on his lower lip giving him an encouraging hum.

"Babe you will be fine just enjoy it ok? I'll be gentle"

"Ok"

Kissing me gently he started peeling off our shirts pressing our chests against eachother. Warmth enveloped me and I could feel his heart beating out of his chest I could tell he was as nervous as I was. Moving behind me my back pressed against his chest as he kissed down my neck nibbling at the base dragging his teeth from there to my earlobe tugging and prodding it with his tongue. Gods if foreplay was this good how was I ever going to handle having sex with him.

With his hands his fingers danced across my chest. Taking each of my nipples in turn he played with the front of me like I was a musical instrument. Tracing my abs with his nails his hot sweet breathe in my ear. It smelled like burnt sugar and cinnamon. Playing with my waistband with his thumbs I knew where he might be going with this.

"Nico.. I'm going to touch you ok. I'm going to use my hands and some lube. If it's to much let me know ok?"

"O-ok" I breathed with almost no voice.

Dragging my PJ pants down and my boxers at the same time I was fully naked now. I had never been naked infront of anyone. Reaching to his left he found some massage oil in my side table from when he gave me one for my birthday. I should have known friends don't give friends back massages but any excuse for him to touch me I allowed. Squirting the liquid into is palm and rubbing them together he began to touch me... there!

Hot and cold settled over me at the same time. Trembling at his touch my breathing came in pants as the sensation of both his hands twisting and stroking up and down me turned into a sweet rhythm. Grazing my neck with his teeth he dragged his mouth up and down my neck sucking and biting in a sinful caress. I began leaking out of my tip I tried to squirm embarrassed but he held me tight whispering reassurances into my ear.

Letting go he moved around to me stripping off the rest of his clothes. Will Solace was a glory to see naked. His beauty made me want to cover every inch of myself because I couldn't compare to the Adonis infront of me. Tan and freckled with his golden curls spilling over his eyes which still shone through with those lapis blue orbs. I moved to cover my body and Will move to my wrists shaking his head back and forth. Connecting our lips again Will kissed me slow and languid. Rutting his body against mine was heavenly.

Whispering into my mouth..

"Stop trying to hide from me Niccolo, I see you."

"I'm .. in sorry I just..."

"Stop apologizing your beautiful"

After those words he worshiped my body with his mouth. I could sense a longing in his moans as he devoured my skin sucking and licking. Leaving a trail of marks down my torso. Purple and read hickeys littered my skin and I loved every single one. It's was like proof that someone wanted me.

"Ok Nico in going to put my mouth on you ok?"

"What?!"

"Yeah it's called a blow job. Just relax ok?"

"Umm ok.."

Kissing the tip of me my body began to convulse watching Will take me into his mouth. I couldn't believe people did this! The feeling was overwhelming. Slick and hot and he never took his eyes off of me. A fuzzy feeling came over me looking into his eyes. A tightening around my heart. Working his way up and down I could see him drawing me deeper and deeper into his throat. Finally he was all the way down at the base and I was starting to unravel my dick twitching in his mouth. Bringing his head up with an obscene popping sound he returned to my face to explore my mouth once again as if he had forgotten what it felt like.

"Can't have you cum quite yet Neeks we arnt done."

"What!? What else is there?"

"Well to have sex of course"

"That.. that wasn't sex?"

"That was oral sex. Not losing your virginity sex. That's what you want right? To lose your virginity?"

"Uh yeah yeah I want to do that just tell me what to do!"

I would do anything he asked at this point. Will could have asked my to take a swing at Chiron and I would have asked how hard.

Bringing his fingers around to my backside I felt him finger around my hole abs I gripped his shoulders. Grabbing me with both hands he lifted me spun us around so that me was in a sitting position and I was in his lap.

"Nico don't freak out but the way you have sex with two men is I'm going to stick my self in here"

At the word here he put the tip of his finger in my sending zings of electricity up my body.

"What! In there! But but.. that's ... that can't be right!"

"It is I promise you."

"Ok um..."

"Nico if your not ready it's fine we can just get eachother off with touching we don't have to have sex until your ready"

I looked at him thinking about it. I've gone this far. I want Will to be my first. Honestly I'd love him to be my only. Hearing the rain outside and the heat in the room and the smell of his skin I knew my answer.

"I want to. Please I want to just tell me what to do"

"Ok I'm going to lube up my fingers and work them in. While I do that why don't you touch me like I touched you."

"Ok" I said hoping my voice wasn't shaking to badly.

Squirting some lube in my hands I started touching Will. Wow I didn't realize how big he really was til he was in my hands. He was soft and hard all at the same time. I loved the feel of him. The faces he made and he whimpers that escaped him as I touched him just made me more and more willing to let him take my body. Feeling his finger in me wasn't painful exactly just alien and foreign. As I relaxed into the feel of him it started to feel rather good. Natural even. Inserting a second finger I could feel him stretching me. A little pain but nothing compared to the pleasure I was feeling looking into his eyes and touching him so intimately. A third finger went inside me and I gasped as he crooked them inside me pressing on this spot that made me come unglued. Why on earth did I wait this long to have sex! Everything about this was amazing. I've never felt so... loved.

"Ok Nico your prepped I'm going to lower you onto me baby"

The sound of the word baby coming out of his mouth referring to me made my eyes roll in ecstasy. Feeling him enter me was a bit rough. The stretch hurt but all in all it was a good pain if there ever was such thing as good pain. I fully seated myself on him trying to relax and get used to the sensation. Wow this was sex. Who knew!

Will was trying to distract me from the pain kissing me and stroking me. It was working.

"Tell me when to move Nico"

"Go ahead and move just keep touching me. Go slow"

"Of course baby"

Slowly he thrust in and out in shallow movements. I gripped his hair staring at him forehead to forehead. Sucking on my collarbone he began to move a bit faster. It started to feel really really good. Adjusting his hips I could feel him aim for the spot inside that he found with his fingers. It was all over from there I was bouncing with him trying to get him deeper and deeper inside me. I was on cloud nine. Calling his name and screaming out a litany of Italian as he held me tighter. The noises he made only made the feelings sweeter. Will Solace was calling my name. Will was groaning because of me. Visceral cries ripped from his chest taking away my innocence and replacing it with his body.

It wasn't a long time before the building in my stomach started to increase as he thrust into me. A sheen of sweat covered us both as he kissed me with so much emotion pouring into it I thought I may cry. A toe curling orgasm ripped through my body making Will and myself sticky as our bodies rubbed against eachother. Gripping my hips so hard I knew bruises would blossom he thrust me down hard as he emptied himself inside me.

"Nico ni ni nico oh my yes Nico baby yes!"

Slipped from his mouth as he held he still ok him. A few quick pumps into me riding out his orgasm he finally slipped out of me laying me against his chest. Wills heart was beating so fast. In our after glow he began making circles and patterns on my back with his finger tips.

"How was it Nico?"

"It.. it was amazing. You hear so many stories of how it was awful and embarrassing and people wish they hadn't done it. Why wouldn't anyone want to do this!"

"Well those people usually don't know what they are doing or they go to fast or they don't do it with the right person"

"So you have done this before?"

"Yeah but never with a guy"

"So we both kinda lost our virginity today?"

"In a way yes"

"So your going to still be my friend after this right? "

"Well nico I'm not going to lie to you I was kinda hoping after this we could try to be more than friends"

"Oh thank gods!" I said breathlessly against his chest. An overwhelming happiness spread through my body at the idea of possibly having a boyfriend. That's when I heard steps Coke up my porch.

"Shit someone's coming get in the bathroom!"

Will quickly threw me to the side and grabbed his clothes rubbing to the bathroom. I got under my covers grabbing my boxers and looking for my pants. Spotting them in the corner I grabbed them hearing someone enter my cabin coming toward me. Pants half way on I see no one other than Percy fucking Jackson standing infront of me not even wet from the rain.

"Hey Neeks want to go bunker 9 Leo has this new thing he wants to... whoa dude what the fuck?"

"What?"

"Um Neeks your covered in hickeys!"

I looked down and turned a shade of vermillion that I didn't even know existed. Shit of course the fucking hickeys! Gods damn it Will!

"Yeah uh you should see the other guy!"

Will walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"I'm the other guy!" He said with a little embarrassed wave.

"Nico you little fox you! Hooking up with the head healer! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Jackson I will fucking kill you!"

Nico ran after Percy in the rain with Percy teasing him the whole way leaving Will shaking his head and putting on a movie until Nico came to his senses and came back.


	17. Call me Percy

**This story is dedicated to my best friends Lauren and katie who gave me the prompt! Hope you enjoy! Review at will! I own nothing but plot. This is smut so if you don't like don't read. Oneshot!**

 **Call me Percy!**

Will was on top of me. This wasn't unusual we had pretty much been having sex for months now but Will had been gone at camp Jupiter for 2 weeks learning new medical techniques and touring the college that he would be attending in a couple years. So needless to say the minute he was back he pretty much ambushed me.

"I missed you so much" he moaned grazing his teeth along my earlobe.

"You better have dork! I've been waiting for this all day. I thought about shadow traveling to you last week but I knew you would have killed me" holy shit I could scratch at his abs all day!

"Oh after the 5th day I wouldn't have. I can't tell you how many times I used that picture I took with you in that little.."

Boom! My bedroom door crashes opened and there was my sister Hazel screaming.

"William Solace don't you dare finish that sentence! What are you two doing!"

"Hazel! Why don't you knock!"

"Why don't you two go to Wills cabin for that! You knew I was staying the weekend!"

"I thought you were asleep!"

"So you just thought you would have relations while I was sleeping!"

"Hazel don't say relations! It's sex ok its just sex!"

"It's not proper you two are not married! And from what Frank told me you guys can do that now! So it's not proper!"

"Fine haze you win we will take it elsewear ok!"

Slamming the door Will covered his face with his hands blushing.

"I can't believe your sister just scolded us for fooling around"

"I can't believe she called it relations!"

"Ok well where should we go?"

"Infirmary?"

"Infirmary!"

Will had me in the stock room with my shirt off trailing my torso with his tongue. My hands tangling in his golden curls. Oh I needed this! I missed him so much. Just watching his blue eyes look at me dilated and dark was almost enough to send me over the edge. Grinding against me I adjust myself to get more friction when the door opened.

"Boys you need to take that somewhere else."

Chiron was standing there with a terrible look of disappointment on his face. Why was everyone ruining this! Why couldn't we get 15 fucking minutes of peace! Saying fuck it I grabbed Wills arm and traveled us to the woods.

"Think we will be ok here?" Will pushed me down in the grass.

"I think so it's after midnight I don't think anyone will bother us here."

I was wrapping my legs around Will scratching down his shoulder blades. Feeling his lips on me and his tongue prodding my mouth the heat of the moment returned in full force. My body started to ache needing him inside me. Feeling his harsh breath against my neck all the sudden I felt a bite on my forehead. I smacked it away whatever it was. Then all the sudden he was batting his hands at different parts of his body. The mood was dying really quick.

"Fucking mosquitos! Seriously can't we catch a break all I want is..."

Screeeeech!

"Fuck! The harpies!"

"Run!"

Bolting upward we ran back toward the cabins hearing the whooshing of wings. Feeling them getting closer I grabbed Wills collar and shadowed us to the next available cabin.

Slam! We landed on a hard wood floor in the dark.

"Where the fuck are we?"

Looking around the whole cabin was dark except for a dim light in the corner. A fish tank? We're there seahorses in the fish tank? Taking in my surroundings I realized we were in Percy's cabin. Blues and greens laced the walls. A water fountain sat in the corner and started to glow. All the sudden a voice sounded.

"Please deposit one drachma to receive message"

Will fished in his pockets for some money and threw it into the fountain. Percy's image sleepy and slightly aggravated.

"Guys what the fuck are you doing!"

Crawling over to the fountain shirtless mind you I sat infront of the image so Percy could see me.

"Do you have an alarm system?!"

"Yeah it notifies me when someone comes into my cabin unless a key is used. What are you two doing in my cabin! It's after midnight and I'm trying to sleep and Annabeth is pissed and went down stairs to get some water and I'm going to get an earful when she gets back so tell me what you guys are doing!"

"Ok Perce I'm sorry the harpies were after us."

"Why are you guys out after hours anyway?"

"We were going for a walk.."

"Without a shirt?"

"Shirtless walk. You don't do that?"

"Bullshit what are you guys doing for real"

Will cut in.

"Ok Percy we were trying to fool around and everywhere we went everyone was catching us. First Hazel threw ice water on our alone time and then Chiron caught us in the infirmary and then we tried the woods but between the mosquitos and the harpies we can't catch a break and I haven't seen my boyfriend in two weeks."

"Oh well then get my extra key out of the drawer next to the bed and use my cabin when Hazel is in town."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I won't be back til Christmas and I'm sure you guys will clean up before I'm back. But seriously take the key so the alarm doesn't Iris message me again."

"So to be clear your saying we can fuck in your cabin?"

"Yes it's fine I don't give a shit. Use my bed it's the only one that's a queen size. Condoms are in the drawer so is the lube."

"You have lube?"

"Yeah it's usually for alone time. Just clean up. Don't wear my clothes. Feed the seahorses."

"Yeah yeah of course bro! We owe you one."

"Good ok I'm going back to sleep now. Have fun and change the sheets."

The screen went blank.

"Looks like we have a new spot... in your old crushes room!"

"Oh shut up Will I'm so over him."

"Oh really cause I thought it would be fun"

"What would be fun?" Will had an evil look in his eye.

"Get on the bed I'll be out in one minute."

Will got up grabbing a few things out of the wardrobe and escaped to the bathroom. Climbing onto the bed and taking off my shoes I tested how loud the bed was. Unfair his bed doesn't squeak at all. I need a new bed. Laying down I smelled the pillows. They smelled like salt water and coconut shampoo. Percy's shampoo. I remember when I loved that smell. When I would dream of that smell filling my nostrils. Gods I was so hard for him.

I love Will I do with all my heart ( something I hadn't told him yet. What can I say I'm afraid he won't say it back) but the smell of my old flame filled my nose transporting me back to a time where my heart ached. Nothing was better than a crush even if it was unrequited. Just seeing them was enough. Enough to brighten your whole day. Their very presence could turn the worst day in the world into something tolerable like a soothing balm on a burn.

My obsession with Percy lasted way to long. I thought I would never get over it. I finally let it go and I found the love of my life. The boy who would change everything. Someone that was better than a crush. Someone who could see right through me. Someone who could love me back. The light to my darkness. The person that finally allowed me to breathe after years of suffocating in my own self loathing. So it was weird being with him in my old crushes cabin about to have sex.

Walking out of the bathroom it looks like Will did the one thing Percy asked us not to do. Will was wearing Percy's clothes. Will was wearing a puka shell necklace with a blue tank top and board shorts. A big change from his usual scrub shirts and cut offs. He even styled his hair to look like Percy's. Just a bit messy a "I may have just rolled out of bed and been fucked but it's ok I still look good" style.

I hated it (that was a lie)

I wanted him to change his clothes (bigger lie than the first one)

I was not going to fuck him dressed like Percy ( biggest lie)

In his hand looked like a scarf or a bandana. Reaching the bed kneeling next to me he whispered in me ear.

"Did you get a good enough look? Cause your not going to see anything for the rest of it"

Taking the scarf he wrapped it around my eyes.

"Call me Percy."

"Will no I'm not calling you.."

"Yes you are. Your going to call me that because that's who I am right now. I'm in his clothes in his bed wearing his cologne.. no one ever gets to fuck their first real crush.. tonight you get to and I want you to."

"Will that's stupid!"

"I'm not Will.. I'm Percy.. bro"

"You did not just say bro!"

"What's wrong bro you don't want me bro!"

"I want my boyfriend!"

"Well he's not here and oh Nico I'm so curious and I feel so confused.. please touch me.. help me figure out these weird feelings inside me!"

"This is insane"

Keep in mind this entire conversation I can't see him and all I smell is the ocean. I feel Percy's sheets under my fingers and feel Percy's tank top on Wills body and I could feel grains of sand on his hip bones as my hands wandered over his body. By gods he was Percy for all intents and purposes.

"I even brushed my teeth with his toothbrush and his toothpaste.. I put on his lotion. I smell I feel and I taste just like he would... call.. me... Percy"

"Ok" I said breathlessly.

I could feel the ribbed fabric of the tank top. Rubbing my face against his abdomen through the fabric it was insane how real it felt. He felt like him. Smelled like him. It was like a few dreams I had in the past. Massaging my shoulders I moved my head upward to bite through the cloth onto his nipple. Jolting his chest I could feel his breath hitch.

"You like that Percy?"

"Oh yeah babe bite me."

"With pleasure kelp head!"

"Bring it on death boy!"

Sliding my fingers in he belt loops I pulled his hips towards mine. I could hear and feel him fumbling my belt and sliding it off. I bit his neck hard. Right the soft spot between the shoulder and his jaw.

"How long have you wanted me Nico?"

"Oh years I've wanted this for years!"

"Taste me nico!" Mashing his lips to mine I tasted his mouth licking the roof and every nook and cranny that I could find. Percy tasted like Colgate. In the back of my mind I knew his was Will but the front of my mind was taking in the entire role play. Playing with the shell necklace nimbly in my fingers as he unzipped my jeans.

"Don't tell Annabeth it can be our little secret" he whispered into my mouth.

Elation was ripping from the very epicenter of body. I began to tremble at his words.

"Your hands are so much softer than hers. Oh Nico I've wanted you so badly I just didn't know how to tell you. Let me show you"

Grabbing my knees from my kneeling position he flipped me onto my back in one foul swoop. Rubbing my wrists and pulling them above my head pinning his hips on mine making me completely immobile. Sucking below my Adam's apple I could feel his hair tickling my neck. The fantasy was starting to consume me. Kissing his forehead I could taste the salt on my lips and in my mind I could see those sea green eyes that had paralyzed me for so long. Chewing on my lower lip and a moan escaped me. A sheen of sweat broke over me and I was wear way to many clothes. I was still shirtless but my pants needed to come off and quick. Skinny jeans and arousal did not mix well.

"P-please P-Percy"

"Please what Nico?" He breathed into my mouth.

"Please take me"

"Oh not so fast I think I need to explore some more. Don't you dare move your hands until I tell you."

"Yes.. ok"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Percy!"

I could feel him smiling against my mouth with a final kiss before he started to ravish my torso with a series of nips licks and caresses. It's amazing what sensory deprivation can do. It was almost as if I could feel a difference in the way he felt on my body. He moved different his lips and tongue even seemed softer than usual. Hands feeling up my sides and a hot mouth sucking my skin. Reaching the top of my jeans he undid the zipper with his teeth and the top button. More forceful than I'm used to he ripped my pants off me. It took everything in my self control not to move my hands from above me. I gripped the pillows and I could hear a slight tear on the fabric.

"Bro don't hurt the pillows!"

"Sorry bro I couldn't help it your mouth was distracting me."

Kneading his hands up the legs of my boxers I could feel him mouth my length through the fabric. Gently drawing his teeth along the shaft. Reaching the end of it he said.

"Oh Nico so wet for me already. Look at you so soaked at the tip and I haven't even touched it yet. Well I think I can help. You know I'm good with wet things."

"Oh gods please."

"Please what?"

"Please Percy touch me"

Nosing his way through the opening in the front his hands traveled to my back side massaging and kneading the muscles. Placing open mouthed kisses at the base of my shaft the hot wet feeling made my dick twitch traitorously giving away my excitement.

Stupid traitor of an appendage!

The tip of his tongue slightly brushed the bottom side of the main vein of my cock stopping right before the glans. Focusing on only the shaft purposely avoiding my tip driving me fucking insane!

"Will just do it!"

Pinching my nipple hard out of no where he purred

"What's my name?"

"S-sorry ugh ah Percy please touch me!"

"Yes love anything for you Nico. I'm so curious to how you taste."

Kissing the tip ever so gently the bead of dew at the tip was wiped along his lips. Crawling back up he kissed me without wiping the pre cum away giving me a taste of myself.

"Oh Nico you taste so amazing don't you think?"

"I think I'm glad I had that pineapple smoothie earlier."

"Me to. So.. so.. sweet" kissing me chastely before he went back to work on my tip. Swirling his tongue around me I could feel the roughness of his tongue against my slit making my hips buck and my body shake. Whimpers and pleas escaped my lips and he was making me beg for him. I've never begged for anything in my life and this seaweed brain was making me fall apart begging beneath him. Coming off my dick with a pop he removed my black silk boxers and discarded them.

"You may move your hands now but don't you dare take that blindfold off. Hey the lube out of the drawer and pass it to me deathboy."

Doing as I was told I could feel him nipping at my inner thighs pinching the skin between his teeth in a harshness I'd never felt before. I loved it. Nudging my sack with his nose he let them fall down his face into his mouth taking his sweet time rolling and swirling them in his mouth giving each one individual attention as he lubed up his fingers to slide into my entrance. Little did he know I had a surprise for him back there. Allowing my left nut to slide out of his mouth covered in spit he growled as he tried to find my hole.

"And what is this Neeks?"

"A- a butt plug?"

"Why do you have a butt plug in pray tell?"

"Because I don't want you to waste your time fingering me because it's your first time with a guy Percy. Obviously"

"Oh bro you shouldn't have"

"I did bro" I giggled at the ridiculousness of all of this only to feel him pulling twisting the plug inside me.

"Oh sweet Zeus"

"Where did you get a butt plug?"

"Ah-a-Amazon" twisting and pulling twisting and pulling.

"You like that don't you!"

"Oh gods yes please!"

"Please what deathboy!?"

"Please Percy just-jus-just have sex with me already!"

"Well bro you have to warm me up first a little ya know?"

I could hear him shuffling his clothes off quickly straddling my hips lubing up his length. Reaching I grabbed both him and I together and began to pump quickly almost wildly I was so wound up from his teasing. Taking my other hand while I stoked us with the other he put my index finger in his mouth sucking along it and biting the pad at the end. FUCK! How could a single finger almost send me over the edge! I pulled both my hand away quickly.

"I'm about to blow so if you want to fuck me your going to have to work quickly"

"You better not or we are going to start all over again deathboy"

"Oh shut it seaweed brain and fuck me better than you ever fucked that nerdy ass blonde you call a girlfriend!"

Hopping to the end of the bed my legs spread for him like a reflex. Pulling the plug out slowly I could feel the stretch.

"Oh Nico that's one beautiful gape. Are you ready for me?"

"I've been ready please just put it in already!"

"Now is that how you talk to your first crush?"

"It is now! Percy shut the fuck up and fuck me already or so help me.."

Thrusting inside me in one quick movement I cried out. Throwing my legs over his shoulders I could feel him diving deeper into me throwing me into a spiral of ecstasy that I've never felt any other time I've had sex. This was different this was so much more than I was used to. Things were usually so simple but I had never been built up like this and the sensation was overwhelming. Getting fed up I ripped the blindfold off and started meeting him thrust for thrust. Hitting my sweet spot head on his nails were digging into my hips so hard it was going to leave bruises. I didn't care I was lost in him lost in the fantasy lost in his eyes lost in the devastating pleasure ripping through my body like never before.

Will was always gentle and sweet and sexy but Will pretending to be Percy was so dominate and rough and sex on legs. Hearing him pant and practically sob my name as he dove into me gave me a courage I've yet to have.

"I-I .. I lov- I love you" I screamed. Spurting white jets all over his chest he growled frantic and breathless pouring his orgasm inside me. Bliss washing over his face as his dick twitched riding out every bit inside me. Collapsing on top of me in huff trying to catch his breath he rolled to my side dislodging himself from me quickly. Pulling me to him we bathed in our afterglow feeling everything in that moment of the most intense sex we had ever had.

"Nico?"

"Yeah Will"

"When.. when you said ..."

"I was saying it to you Will. Not him. It wasn't the fantasy. I was looking at you babe not him."

"Did you mean it"

"Every word."

"Oh"

"You don't have to say it back. When you say it I want it to be real not an instant reply"

"Oh well.. guess I'm going to ruin it"

"Why would you ruin it?"

"Cause I'm so fucking in love with you it hurts"

I stared at him searching his face hoping to the gods he was telling the truth. A tear ran down his face. I kissed it away. I believe him.

"So what was it like fucking your crush?"

"Slightly intense. I like that you can be spontaneous like that. We have to do stuff like that more often. It was fun."

"Oh yeah I agree. And if I can get an I love you out of it who knows what else I'll get next time!"

"So who was your first crush? Since apparently you never get to have sex with your first crush and all"

"Oh that's an easy one. It was you."

"What?! But You said?!"

"Yeah I guess I'm just one of those exceptions. Your the rule"

"Oh fuck off seaweed brain."

"I love you too deathboy!"


	18. Camp showers

**someone wanted a pwp shower scene.**

 **enjoy**

I was so fucking lucky! I was dating the hottest boy at camp. Boys and girls alike swooned over my man on a daily basis. Wolf whistles filled the air when he trained in the arena. Always getting sweaty to the point of going shirtless regardless of the weather outside. It was most beautiful when it was raining. The water cascades down his body soaking his hair making it stick to his neck like a black tattoo.

One day we walked back to his cabin in what I could only describe as a monsoon! Wind and rain flying in on us sideways. Stinging out faces and blowing us off balance I fell into him knocking him over only to find myself wrapped in shadows. We landed hard on his living area floor soaked and frozen. A laughing mess of limbs.

"Ugh I need a shower"

"You are already wet!"

"Yeah and k smell like rain and sweat. Plus it will warm me up"

"True"

He disentangled his body from me standing up and taking his shoes and socks off. Locking eyes on me he peeled his shirt off slowly and purposefully. Landing on the floor with a wet slap he began to walk toward the bathroom backwards never breaking eyes with me. Undoing his top button he lowered his fly slinking his pants down to his ankles and kicked them to the side. Soaked black skin tight briefs clung to him and they looked painted on. I could only swallow audibly at the sight.

Fucking siren.

Playing with his waistband he hooked his thumbs pulling them off agonizingly slow while leaning against the closed bathroom door.

"So.. Will.. care to uh join me?"

I didn't even answer I struggled my way to standing. Ripping my clothes off as he disappeared into the bathroom. Fully naked and a slight flush over his pale pallor I watched his discard the briefs revealing the most perfect ass I have still to ever witness. Turning on the water I could feel the heat coming off the stall. Steam started to build in the room because Nico likes to burn the first layer of flesh off his body when he showers. Luckily I do too.

Following him in the stall I attacked him viciously. Grabbing his face with force I pushed him against the wall. Climbing my body he wrapped his legs around my waist pressing his ever growing erection against my stomach. Mine was sliding between his crack as I ground against him tangling my fingers in his hair taking my nails across his scalp. In this moment all I could think was how fucking lucky I was. I am the only one who gets to do this I am the the only one who gets to touch him. I get to see him in full flesh and I get to be the one who creates that list filled gaze in his eyes.

The moan that escaped him as I took his ear in my mouth sent jolts through my body. I've taken Nico many times but never in the shower. That's part of his appeal. So adventurous. Our first time was of course in a bed but it was no question on his mind that we would desecrate every inch of this cabin. Honestly it's funny to watch people in the cabin sitting in places because all I can think is "wow yeah I just came right on that counter I wouldn't put your hand there."

I'm surprised it took us his long to get to the shower. Twirling his tongue around my mouth I could taste traces of honey and lemon tea. Biting my lip and tugging it between his teeth he released it.

"Prep me" he breathed.

The water raining down on both of us I reach around prodding his entrance stretching and scissoring him getting him ready for me. Holding himself up against the wall balanced on my hips and arms around my neck he ground himself down on my fingers. With my other hand I pulled back his foreskin giving him a few tentative pumps circling my thumb across his slit watching his eyes roll in the back of his head.

"I'm ready.. please..now " me moaned against my mouth.

I thrust quickly into him. We don't go slow really anymore. Atleast not for the reason of comfort. If we go slow then it's because we are making love and increasing intimacy. Now when it's just raw get me off fuck me type sex I just go for gold filling him to the hilt. I let go of his dick to grab the area where ass and thigh meet to properly left him up and down the time wall. Nico was still a bit loose from this morning which made it all the better. If I get to take him more than once a day it was a good day. Grunts and long gurgled groans came out of both of us as the water hit our faces. Droplets of water stuck in his eyelashes as I pulled him higher into his moment. He tried to reach down and touch himself but I smacked hand away.

"Oh no you don't. Your going to cum untouched for me."

"Please I just... just a little.."

"Oh no baby this is all mine."

"But.. but.." he whined.

I tore my leather camp beaded necklace off my neck and wrapped t around Nicos wrists with one hand and attached it to the shower head.

Snapping my hips into him loud uncensored screams bellowed from him. The harder I thrust the louder the screams. Foreheads presses together I'm falling apart hearing his noises and feeling him around me in a hot wet heat.

Nicos back arched off the wall crying out a string of Italian mixed with my name. Pulling on the shower head he bent in toward him drowning us both as I rode us both through orgasm.

Untying him he melted against me. Nuzzling against my chest our breathing began to sync up as I held him there against me.

Me and he hottest boy at camp.


	19. What really happend before the Doors

**So someone prompted me to do a short one shot about how Will and Nico knew about eachother before the quest of the 7. This is how I feel it went down.**

 **What really happened before the Doors of death.**

The son of Hades was gathering a few things from the very underused cabin at CHB. Getting ready for this trip to the doors of death seemed so normal in comparison to what he had decided to do. Nico had been a nomad for going on four years and considered himself a minimalist. The over done goth layout of cabin 13 might have been interesting to him 3 years ago but now it just seemed childish.

First aid kit, compass, freeze dried food, pup tent, 2 changes of clothes and 10 pairs of socks... you can never keep your feet dry enough! Water, he had to remember to fill a few canteens before he left. Stripping down he decided a shower would be good before he left. You never know when the next one is going to be when your on the move. In just a pair of sweat pants he took his skull ring off and placed it on an obsidian table next to a leather thong strip with camp beads along it. Picking it up he kissed the blue one with the trident on it.

Grabbing a towel he headed for the bathroom when he heard a knock on his door.

"Be here in a sec!" He called out.

Turning down his CD player to a lower volume he headed over to the door to find Will Solace and Lou Ellen on the other side.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah I'm rumor has it that you are going to the doors of death in the morning."

"The rumors are true, what's it to you?"

"Well I thought we would bring you a few things for the trip."

"Why?"

"Camp tradition when your going on a quest. Thought you knew that?"

"I do I just never thought I would be getting anything. Well to be fair Clovis brought me some stuff earlier but him and I have been talking a lot in the dream realm."

"That's... that's weird. Anyway may we come in so we can give you the stuff?"

"Sure. I will get drinks."

Will and Lou looked at eachother puzzled at Nicos politeness and hospitality. They made themselves comfortable on the the black sofa shaped like a large bat.

" white." Nico stated clearly and the green torches changes their color scheme to throw everything into better relief and better visibility.

"That's a great trick."

"Comes standard with the cabin."

Laying out three glasses he poured tea into them and had a small pound cake cut into slices on a tray. Placing on the coffee table he sat across from them.

"Mind if I spice up this party? I am going on a quest and could use a night cap."

Nico pulled a silver flask out of his pocket.

"Only of you share!" Lou Ellen piped up.

Pouring what looked like rum into the tea glasses a smile spread across Nicos face as Lou's reaction.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile?" Will teased.

"Yeah well I'm tired. I'll be scary and brooding tomorrow."

"Why do you have serial killer music playing?" Lou asked looking at the stereo systems screen window.

"It's not like that! It's lullabies. Clovis brought it to me. Thought it would help me sleep. They are apparently from more modern songs. The collection is called twinkle twinkle little rockstar."

"That's adorable."

"No it's relaxing. I'm not caught up with music yet and I'm used to classical. This should help me transition better. Atleast that's what Clovis said."

"Sounds legit. So we brought you a few things." Will rummaged in a cardboard box.

"Ok so we have packets of ambrosia and nectar. I made the nectar into lollipops so just eat them slow. No more than one pop and one square when injured. 6 hours until you can eat another or you will burn up. Lou made you a water bottle that never empties. It's only good for water though. Cecil got you a Swiss knife that opens most locks. Mr.D even included spy glass that helps you see threw walls."

"That's creepy."

"Yes. What was creepier is that he said your name correctly."

"He always says my name correctly."

"What!" Both screamed.

"Yeah what's the big deal?"

"He's been calling me Mary lou for 3 years and Will here is Walter Simmons most of the time."

"Wow that's hysterical. Guy um I know we don't know eachother very well but thank you. I didn't expect this. "

"No problem bud.. Nico um wow you have a lot of scars!"

Nico blushed and rushed to put his shirt on not realizing he forgot to put one on."

"It's nothing just quest stuff."

"I believe you but can I take a look at them maybe I can help..."

"NO! It's fine. I.. I don't like to be touched. Sorry I just shouted I just.. I don't like to be touched. "

"Whoa ok dude wasn't trying anything just doctors concern stuff. "

"Well I'm fine I'm ok. "

"Well we should let you get packed and back to listening to your serial killer music."

"Hey it's a mood thing! I'm getting ready for bed so it helps calm me down."

"Whatever you say sunshine." Will laughed.

Showing them to the door Nico thanked them again and locked the door behind them.

Walking away from Nicos cabin Lou noticed the suppressed smile Will couldn't wipe off his face.

"You are so screwed Will."

"What?!"

"You like him!"

"No I don't he's just... there's more than meets the eye with that one. It was nice to see he has a softer side."

"Yeah and it involved rum and pound cake! Seriously those manners!" She fanned her face in the old timey gesture.

"Yeah he's actually super polite right?"

"Must be the 1930s thing Annabeth told me about when I was digging up dirt on him."

"Why were you digging up dirt?"

"Because ever since the battle of Manhattan you haven't shut up about him and I think that might be the first time you actually spoke to him."

"It was actually. I don't always talk about him!"

"Will you gathered all these things for him and usually a care package for a quest is a few clothes and some ambrosia. You had me make the canteen and you got Cecil to make the knife! You even asked Dionysus to help out. You have a super crush on that dude. "

Yeah well look at him! He's freaking beautiful! He had his shirt off and oh the scars! As sad as they make me they also make me super hot... wow I just admitted that to you."

"Yes you did. And I will never let you live it down."

"Maybe if he comes back I'll ask him out. Maybe he will stay for once."

"Maybe.. how do you know he's gay?"

"Just a feeling. Gaydar and such. "

"Well let's hope that he can get over a few issues first before you end up dating him."

"Issues?"

"Yeah. You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Will, he said the music was mood thing. I looked at the music because it sounded familiar. He has "the unforgiven" on repeat. The Metallica song. That's not sleep music even if it is just an instrumental. That's a red flag. You know he's been through a lot and he's about to put himself through more. He may not come back the same... or come back at all. "

"The unforgiven... that's a a very fitting song. I wonder who he wants to forgive."

"Will, my dense little gay cupcake. I have a feeling it's himself. You have heard the stories. Most of them are true. Just know what kind of pool your jumping into."

"The dating pool Lou. It's the dating pool."

"You are such an ass."

Nico was asleep with his bags packed in the corner of the room. On the opposite bunk Mr. D was watching him sleep with a glass of wine in his hand swirling the contents. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hades appear in the corner. Without words he strolled over and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would check on him before the quest. What are you doing here?"

"Same."

"You know this could really break him. You sure you want your son to go through with this? If Tartarus gets a hold of him he will never be the same."

"I know. But you know I'm not allowed to interfere. "

"True"

"But you are... you can help him."

"I am. I blessed his ring. It will help him keep his mind together while on this quest. Though even my power has limits Hades. The place will tear him apart but with that ring he will not be unsavable. He will have a chance."

"Why do you take such interest in him? He's not even your kid."

"No but I am the god of madness. I know what it's like to be terrified of your own mind. To not trust what your head is telling you. To not even be able to rely on yourself. I know what that's like. After all I was a demi God once too. "

"Yes and then you became the party god. Tell me party god what kind of party is this?"

"Oh this is a pity party. With a smooth Rosa Regale. "

"Nice."

"Yeah. Hades you need to stop trying to interfere with him. I lost a son in the last war and it was awful. Interfering made it so much worse to lose him."

"Oh I'm already in to deep. He's my only boy as if this century. So far he's the most powerful of any of my kids. Makes me wonder how Bianca would have fared. "

"Honestly I met that one and I can tell you that his one is more interesting. Also more lovable and less selfish. In fact I don't think the boy has a selfish bone in his body. He deserves a bit of happiness."

"Oh if he can survive this he will be. I've arranged something with Aphrodite. The gears are already turning. "

"Please tell me it's not the Jackson kid!"

"No no. The Apollo healer. Solace."

"How did you know he was gay?"

"Oh Ditey told me. She can sense that stuff better than me. Did you know he was gay?"

"He hasn't told me yet but the way he won't shut up about that Jackson kid I had an inkling. "

"Kids right?"

"Yeah... kids."

 ** _Review of you like it!_**


	20. Wills thoughts on Nico Di Angelo

**I'm feeling poetic right now and someone asked me how Will felt before him and Nico got together. This is my headcannon of Wills thoughts of Nico before the war.**

Part of being the son of the god of prophecy is that sometimes you can kind of see into someone's head. When you know how people think it's easier to for shadow their actions and beliefs. You see clearly which direction they want or will go. It's not exactly mind reading as much as flashes. Pictures, sounds, smells, an all encompassing feeling. I studied a certain son of death before I took the plunge to be part of his life. Nico only showed up to camp for a few days at a time, to recover and leave messages for people from his father.

So when I would interact with him it was usually brief or I would just watch him from afar. Where everyone else steered clear of him due to fear, I was absolutely obsessed with him. Yet I couldn't bring myself to approach him often. To scared of rejection. I knew one day I would have to put my foot down about that but that wasn't today. I watched the way he would spar in the middle of the night with skeletons he would conjure. Felt how the darkness would roll off his body, but then I would get flashes from his mind. Beautiful images of hope and kindness. Poetry littered his thoughts along with self hatred and a longing that was ripping through his body in the same capacity of pain.

I wanted to touch him. Hold his hand and tell him that's everything was going to be ok. On request I would ask Clovis to show me some of his dreams, I needed to know what lurked behind those impossibly long dark lashes. Nico had an elegance that boys of this day and age lacked. Every move he made was precise and full of intention, nothing was a mistake or a slip. Walking and fighting drew the same fascination as a dance with every limb full grace and pause. How could I not be obsessed with him. This boy knew death in its most intimate form. Nico knew how much it hurt to lose someone you loved yet also new how necessary death truly was. That was a fact I have still yet to truly harness and understand. I wanted him to teach me.

I wanted him to show me how to let go when I couldn't keep life bound to a body. Show me how it's better when someone dies than when they live because I still can't do it, and I so want to. Every time I feel life slip from someone's body it almost drives me over the edge. I know that in some circumstances that it's better for people to let go instead of remain in pain, but I'm still a kid and can't let them go. Everyone I couldn't save haunts me to this day, my brothers, my friends, my mother, I needed the ghost king to set them free from my mind. To soothe my thoughts of overwhelming guilt of not being able to save them.

What I wouldn't give to feel those long piano players fingers to brush over me. To pull the curls back from my eyes. In a way I guess you could say I wanted death to touch me. The feeling of his cool skin against mine. Cupping my face, peppering me with kisses and telling me that it's alright. That some people cannot be saved and that it wasn't my fault. Hearing his low smooth tones emit words of comfort over my soul. Feel his raven hair dance across me, littering me with the scent of clove and orange blossoms. Yes I was obsessed with Nico Di Angelo. Sometimes in his dreams I see myself, I'm in the background yet I'm fully visible. The other background people in his dreams have fuzzy edges and warped features. Not me though, I'm crystal clear yet still not in the center ring of the chaos. Percy usually was. Percy and his sister Bianca. Lately a small black girl with cinnamon hair has been showing up too.

I don't know when and I don't know how, but I'm going to be the object of his affection one day. My father showed me that much. Nico di Angelo would survive the Doors of death and the war on us all. Survive and come back, and I shall remain right here waiting for him. Ready to convince him to stop running. To stay. Show him that he has a home right here with us, with me. Father showed me bits of our life together. Sweet kisses and brushing of fingers. Fights and bickering that lasted for days. My horrifying attempt to learn Italian. The happiness that comes with waking up to alabaster skin curled against my tanned side. I wanted all of the things he showed me, the good and the bad. I don't care how hard it's going to be. The fact was that it was worth it, he was worth it, all of it. The pain was nothing compared to the bliss I could give him. The normal life he so craved. I could give that to him. I would give that to him and everything and anything he wants. I was already his and he didn't even know it.

Nico was wandering in his life right now not even realizing how loved he was. All because it wasn't the right time yet. For now he would have to suffer with his eyes closed in the darkness, until I finally show him that he can thrive in the light. It wouldn't be long now. I would wait as long as it takes as long as I knew it was going to happen. I would make it happen, no matter how hard he tries to push it away I will push harder. The more he struggles to throw away his happy ending, I will hold him tighter so that he stays long enough to see beyond the devastation that's his own mind. I will convince him every time he doubts for a second in this life. It was my task, the real reason I existed, my own trial. I will take it on gladly knowing that he is the prize at the end of it all.

Nico Di Angelo, I will show you true love.


End file.
